


The Twin McCall

by TeenWolf98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 78,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf98/pseuds/TeenWolf98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twin of Scott McCall she gets bitten on the same night Scott does and she is holding a secret that even Scott didn’t know, she was stuck in the Hale house fire and seeing the Hales bring out some memories she wanted to forget, but is that all she is really hiding? Is there something else wrong? Starting in season 1 Peter Hale love story, but don’t get together until season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf Moon

Teen Wolf  
Ch:1 Pilot

My name is Chelsea McCall, yes you heard right McCall the twin sister of Scott McCall even though he is like 5 minutes older than me. Scott's and I's best friend Stiles Stilinski. He can be really funny and he is like another older brother to me he can always cheer me up when I'm down. I have another best friend her name is Chailee, she never told me her last name and I never pushed her to tell me.

I heard a noise outside and I went to check it out. I guess Scott heard it too he was near the front door holding a bat.

"Do you know what that sound was Scotty?" I asked. He just shook his head and opened the door and went on the porch with the bat raised. I was still inside until I heard him scream with another voice I recognized.

"Stiles!" Scott and I screamed at him.

"Why are you holding a bat?" Stiles all but screamed.

"We thought you were predator!" I said.

"A pred..." Stiles said if I was crazy "ok..but I know it's late, but you guys got to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing every officer from the Beacon Department, even the state police."

"For what?" Scott asked.

"Two joggers fornd a body in the woods" Stiles said while jumping down.

"A dead body?!" I asked.

"No a body of water," Stiles said sarcastically "Yes dumbass, a dead body"

Stiles jumped over the porch railing so he was on level ground.

"You mean liked murder?" Scott asked.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her late twenties." Stiles informed us.

"If they found the body, then what are they looking for?" I asked.

"That's the best part..they only found half." He said sounded excited.

"We're going" I declared.

Stiles parked his jeep in front of a sign that says 'Beacon Hills Perserve'.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott whined.

"You're the one that's always bitchin' that nothing happens in this town" I told him and he gave me a death glare and I cringed.

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott said while talking about lacrosse.

"Yeah, because sitting on the bench is such a effort." Stiles said.

"No, becauseI'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line." Scott with so much hope.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically one unrealistic one." Stiles said sarcastically.

"My dream is not to flunk this school year." I announced.

They both looked at me weird "Really Chels?" they both asked.

"What I am very detrmined not to flunk even though we have Mr.Harris" I told them.

"Hey Stiles, just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." He said. I was glaring at the back of Stiles' head hoping he would feel it.

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" I asked him this time.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles admitted.

We all were hiking up the hill when Scott called out.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be holding the fashlight"

I went down to Scott pulling his inhaler out of my pocket and giving it to him. He smiled at me and did a couple of puffs, he gave the inhaler back to me and I put it in my pocket.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded his head again and we we're trying to catch up to Stiles. When we caught up to him all of us fell on the ground and looked ahead. We saw cops straight ahead of us.

"Come on!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles!" Scott and I called out while trying to catch up to him.

Stiles suddenly stopped and looked behind him to look at us and went forward again but fell when a police dog attacked him. Scott and I hid behind a tree while the Sheriff also known as Stiles' dad interrogated him.

"Hang on, hang on this little delinquet belongs to me" we heard his dad say.

"Hey dad, how are you doing?" Stiles said lamely if you asked me.

"So do you always listen in to all my phone calls?"

"No...not the boring ones" He admitted.

"Where is your partners in crime?" Stiles' dad asked.

"Who? Scott and Chelsea, they're at home Scott wanted a good night sleep before lacrosse practice and Chelsea was too busy picking out an outfit as usual" Stiles lied.

Mr. Stilinski didn't belive him and shone the flashlight where we were at "Scott! Chelsea! You out there?"

He asked again "Scott! Chelsea!"

"See no Scott or Chelsea, it's just me out here in the woods...alone" Stiles lied again.

"Well young man I'm going to walk you to your car and we are going to have a talk about invasion of privacy" Stiles' dad told him while walking away from where we were at.

"Dang it that was our ride!" I semi-yelled.

Scott and I were walking back when he stopped and pulled me to stop with hima nd asked for his inhaler. When he was about to take it a herd of deer trampled us, luckily we didn't get hit.

"My inhaler! Help me look for it!" Scott cried out. I shone my phone light on the ground and was looking when I saw the other half of the body. I screamed and went timbling down the hill.

"Chelsea!" Scott yelled while coming down the hill with me. We were about to go over a fallen tree until I heard a noise and looked behind me, it looked like a huge...wolf? I tried to run for it but it latched to mine and Scott's ankle and it bit Scott and he try to run but he kept trying to help me. The wolf looked at me one more time and bit me in the shoulder.

Scott and I ran up the hill and we found the road and a car almost hit us.

"Are you okay?" He asked me while looking at his bite.

"Yeah, I'll think I'll be alright" I said while looking at my own bite.

We walked back home and Scott dressed his wound after I did mine. We went to sleep and waited for the next day.

~The Next Day~

I woke up at 6:45 to get dressed (http://www.polyvore.com/teen_wolf/set?id=104106245 ). I was walking down the stairs when I heard Scott's shower running. 'How was I hearing that?' I thought to myself. When Scott was ready we got onto our bikes and went to school. 

While I was waiting for Scott to lock up his bike I saw a silver porche pull up, and I saw Jackson driving it. He got out and flung the door at Scott. 

"Hey, watch the paint job" Jackson said snoddish.

"How about you watch where you open your car door Jackson" I said with fake innocence. He just glared at me and opened his mouth to say something but his friends called him over. He did one last glare before walking over to his group. As Scott and I was walking we saw Stiles come towards us.

"Hey guys!" Stiles said happily. "So lets see it" He asked. I pulled down my sleeve to reveal my bandage while Scott lifted his whie showing him his bite.

"It was too dark to see anything but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" I told him.

"A wolf bit you?" He asked and me and Scott nodded our heads.

"not possible" He countered.

"We heard a wolf howling" Scott said.

"No you didn't" Stiles said.

"And how would you know what we heard?" I asked him.

"Because wolves haven't been in california in sixty years"

"Well if you don't believe us about the wolf then you definitly won't believe me that I found the other half of the body" I announced.

"Seriously!"

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month" I told him while I shivered thinking of the body.

"This has probably been the besting think on earth since...the birth of Lydia Martin" He said while Lydia was walking this way.

"Hey Lydia you look like...you're going to ignore me" He said kind of sadly. "You know this is both of your faults you know that huh"

"Uh-huh" Scott and I said at the same time.

"I'm scarlett nerded by you two"

~In Class~

"Now you may have heard there was indeed a body found last night" Scott and I smirked and looked at Stiles, he was smirking too and sent us a wink. "But the police do indeed have a suspect in custody, so you can give your undivide attention to the syllabus that is on your desk." The teacher announced.

While I turned the page I hear a cell phone ringing loudly and looked around for the teacher to ask for the phone but no one did and I saw Scott looking around and then he stopped and looked out the window, and I saw 100 ft. from us was s girl sitting on the bench outside.

"Mom the calls are overdoing it" She laughed a little bit "Everything except a pen.. Oh my god I seriously did not forget a pen" I saw the vice principal walk up to the girl.

"I got to go bye" The girl said hurriedly. "You must be our new student, if you follow me and I'll show you to your class. So where did you move from if you don't mind me asking."

"San Francisco, but we moved here. We usually don't stay in town long but hopefully this would be my last stop for a while."

I heard the foot steps outside the door and it opened revealing the girl and the Vice Principal. 

"Class this our new student , Alison Argent please make her feel welcome" He said and left. she walked down the aisle she caught me looking and I gave her a warm smile which she returned. I watched as Scott turns around and hands her a pen.

"Thanks" She said sweetly and when he turned back around she gave a confused look.

~after class~

I saw Scott and Alison look at each other until Lydia came over.

"I love your jacket it's killer. Where did you get it?" Lydia's voice rang.

"Uh, my mom was a boutique buyer back in San Francisco" Alison told her.

"And you are my new best friend" 

Jackson walked up and kissed Lydia on the mouth for a few seconds making Alison a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, there's a party on friday night after the game you should come" Jackson said

"Game? Like football?" Alison asked confused.

"Football's a joke in Beacon Hills, lacrosse is the sport here."

"I don't think I can make it Friday its famliy night, maybe next time" Alison shrugged them off.

"How about you come watch practice" Jackson suggested.

"Well actually I-" She started.

"Great, you're going" Lydia said while pulling her along.

I looked at Scott confused on how we could hear them, but Scott just walked off to get ready for practice. I sat in the bleachers and I saw Lydia and Alison sit near me. I saw Coach talking to Scott.

"But I've never played" Scott told him.

"I know, it would give the boys a confidence boost" Coach told him as he walked away.

"Who's that?" I heard Alison asked.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is" Lydia told her. I saw that Scott heard them and looked at Lydia hurt.

"That's Scott McCall, he's my twin brother" I told Alison.

She smiled at me sweetly and said "Thanks, if you don't mind me asking what's your name"

"Sorry rude of me, I'm Chelsea McCall" I told her.

"Alison Argent, if you already didn't know"

She turned back around just as Coach clew his whistle and it was loud, I cover my ears to make the ringing stop and when Scott got back up he got hit in the face with a ball and the guys laughed. He got back up and caught the all the balls that went his way. 

I heard Stiles' cheering and Lydia got up and yelled. Then Jackson was up 'oh no' I thought and everything was like it was in slow motion and Scott caught it and stared at in disbelief, everyone cheered.

~Later~

Scott, Stiles, and I were walking through the woods looking for Scott's inhaler which he dropped that night we were bit.

"It was like I had all the time in the world to catch it" Scott was explaining to Stiles.

"I can hear stuff that I shouldn't be able to hear" I told him.

"Yeah, I can also smell stuff that I shouldn't be able to" Scott said.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Like that mint gum in your pocket" I told him.

"What? There's n-" He said while pulling out the piece of gum, while looking up back at us "Huh, so all this started with a bite" He stated.

"What if our body is going through adreneline before it goes into shock and we die" Scott was panicking.

I was still looking at the ground looking for Scott's inhaler and I stopped at a tree while waiting for them to catch up. Stiles tapped Scott's shoulder while looking behind me. I gave a confused look and saw a guy standing a few feet away from us. I backed up until I was with the guys. He looked very familiar to me but I couldn't place him.

"What are you doing here? Huh, this is private property" The mystery guy said.

"Uh, sorry man uh we didn't know"

"Yeah were just looking for something but um forget it" I said.

He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it at me and I caught at the last possible second. I looked at the guy weirdly before he turn around and walked off.

"Come on we don't want you to be late for work Scott" I said.

"Hey, do you know who that was?"

Scott and I shook our heads.

"That was Derek Hale."

"That was Derek?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you remember him right?"

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His famliy died in a fire like ten years ago"

"He was the one that pulled me out of there, and for the record it was six years ago" I said.

~Later during the party~

I stayed while Scott went on his date with Alison. I was reading when I got this huge pain in my head and I went into the bathroom and sat underneath the shower head. I got out and looked in the mirror and saw my eyes flash gold, then I felt my jaw start to hurt and I saw my canines grow into fangs, and last but not least I grew some claws where my fingernails should be.

I heard banging on the door.

"Go away mom I'm fine!" I called out.

"Chelsea it's Stiles let me in!" He yelled.

"I know who it is, I know the one who bit me" I told him.

"Who do you think it is Chels?" He asked.

"Derek was the one who bit me"

"Chelsea, Derek took Alison home from the party"

After I heard that my vision went red. I shut the door in Stiles' face and went towards the window and went towards the forest and I saw hanging from the tree was Derek's jacket.

"What did you do to her" I yelled out.

"I did nothing" I heard him call out.

I roared and Derek went down on his knees and when he got back up he tackled me to the ground.

"Quiet!" He told me. "Too late they're already here, run!"

I ran from them but slowed down, that was one of the most biggest mistake i've made. I was shot in the arm and was pinned to the tree. I looked towards the hunters but before they can get a good look at me his hunters went down one by one until the arrow was pulled from my arm and I took off.

"Hunters! Seriously!" I cried out.

Derek looked at me and nodded "They've been hunting our kind for centuries"

"Our kind?" I asked I really don't want to know the answer to that question.

"werewolves, so Chelsea, you, me, and Scott we're brother and sister now" He said and walked off.

I was walking on the side of the road without a coat and I heard a jeep come down the road and I saw Stiles and Scott sitting there with the look of worry on their face.

"You okay?" They both asked.

I nodded and Scott was telling me since I missed the whole day of school that Allison was giving Scott a second chance on going on another date. I fell asleep on the way back and I guess that Scott put in bed and I didn't wake up until the next day.


	2. Second Chance at First Line

Ch. 2: Second Chance at First Line

After the full moon Scott and I slept the whole weekend trying to sleep it off. On Monday I was stuck watching Scott's and Stiles' lacrosse practice since he and Stiles were my ride home. So I watched as Jackson tackle Scott, Coach made him go again. I can tell Scott was getting angry, his heart beat was rising and I could see his eyes go yellow. The next thing I know I see Jackson on the ground holding his shoulder and Scott holding his head. Stiles and I ran towards Scott to keep him from shifting and get him away from all the people who could possibly see him shift.  
"Get away!" Scott yelled at Stiles when we got to the locker room. Scott climbed up the beams on the celling. I pushed Stiles out of the locker room.  
"Get something to slow him down!" I told him. When he left I was stuck looking for Scott. I could feel my eyes change colors and I was looking and I turned around and he roared at me. I kicked him in the stomach and I roared back and he fell on his knees, that's when Stiles came in with a fire extinguisher and used it on him.  
"What happened?" Scott asked. I came out from hiding from behind a pillar so I wouldn't get the foam on me.  
"You tried to kill Stiles" I told him.  
"So we were right it's agression" Stiles told him.  
"If you hadn't notice that's what lacrosse pretty much is" I told them.  
"You can't play on Saturday Scott" Stiles told him sadly.  
"But I'm first line."  
"Not anymore" I told him.  
~Home~  
"Are you gonna Skype Stiles later?" I asked. He nodded his head.  
"Come get me when you do I need to know this stuff too"  
I walked in Scott's room after Stiles told him about Jackson's seperated shoulder. I sat down in a chair next to Scott, Stiles looked behind us.  
"What?" Scott and I asked. Stiles started to type something. Scott and I looked at each other confused. Stiles typed 'It looks like'  
"It looks like what?" I asked panicked. But the screen froze, Scott hit the screen a couple of times and the rest of Stiles' message came up 'Someone's behind you and Chels'  
"What?" Scott muttered. He zoomed in on the screen and you could see someone standing behind us. I turned around just as Scott got pulled out of his chair. I jumped out of the chair and the guy grabbed me too. I relaxed a little when I saw it was Derek.  
"I saw you out on the field today!" He yelled.  
"What are you talking about?" Scott asked worried.  
"You shifted in front of them! Chelsea did too!" Derek hissed angrily.  
"What do you mean I shifted? I didn't do anything to get my heart racing!" I yelled.  
"It's a bond you share with him, he is your brother, you were trying to protect him from anything that would come yours and his way" Derek told me.  
"You mean like the bond I share with you and Uncle Peter?" I asked him. He nodded his head while Scott just looked at me confused.  
"They didn't see anything, I swear!" Scott said.  
"And they won't!" Derek replied, "because if you even play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself" Then he left out the window.  
Scott looked at me "Uncle Peter?" He asked. I sighed and nodded my head.  
"You remember around six years ago I would always disappear without you knowing?" I looked at him and he nodded. "Mom was aware of where I was, but I told her not to tell you. I would always go to the woods and walk around and I saw one of Derek's little sisters, Cora. She was limping to the side of our house when I finally saw her, I went to help her and she looked at me and her eyes were yellow, for some reason I felt my eyes change color and she looked at me in relief. So I saw her wound and put her arm around my shoulder and walked through the woods to her house with the directions she gave me. When we got there I saw her Mom and her Uncle Peter standing there looking for her. I got up to the tree line and they both saw me helping her get to her to her front porch. Peter took her from me and Talia, Derek's mom, came towards me and looked me in the eye and said 'thank you for finding her, but I also know you saw her eyes didn't you?' So I slowly nodded my head and looked her in the eyes and told her 'my eyes are different too, Cora told me that the white part of my eyes were black but the iris was glowing green. They are different, but I dont't like them' Talia looked at me sadly and said 'different but still beautiful, just like the rest of you' I smiled at her and gave her a hug, and every day since then Cora and I have been best friends since up until the fire. I got close to all the Hales but mostly Peter because he was like another father figure for me than dad ever was."  
~Next day @ School~  
I walked into the school with Scott and Stiles. I was on my way to my locker when Scott stopped me, "I forgot to tell you Allison's dad is a hunter"  
I looked at him and responded "I know, he was the one that shot me with a crossbow" I then went to my locker to get my books for the last class of the day. It was my History class and thankfully we get to go home after this. Everyday it's like this class gets slower and slower.  
"Ms. McCall" I heard the teacher say my name.  
"Can you repeat the question?"   
"When was the last sighting of wolves in California?"  
"Over sixty years ago" He looked at me impressed before he went back to teaching the rest of the lesson. The bell rang and I rushed out of the classroom to put my books in my locker. That's when I caught the sight of Stiles waiting for me there.  
"You never guess what we are learning about in history this week" I told him.  
"What are you learning about this week Chels?" He asked kind of jumpy.  
"Wolves, I thought it was kind of ironic actually"  
Stiles phone went off "It's Scott" he read the message and looked at me "He thinks he found the other half of the body! Lets Go!"  
We raced to the jeep and we drove to my house to where Scott was waiting at. He rushed in the house and actually ran up the stairs to get the information he wanted.  
"I found something at Derek's house when I was there today" Scott told us as I walked in."There was something buried there, I smelt the blood"  
"That's awesome!" Stiles spazzed, Scott and I gave him a look he cringed slightly."I mean that's terrible, whose blood?"  
"I don't know" Scott admitted, "but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder and then you can help me and Chelsea with our shifting, because what happens to one happens to the other. Besides there is no way I'm not playing that game on Saturday"  
I left them alone and when night came aroubd when Scott and Stiles left I went to sleep. The next day I heard the boys come up the stairs and came into my room.  
"Chelsea!" Scott shook me awake. I woke up groggily.  
"What?" I slurred.  
"We got to go"  
"Go where?"  
"To Derek's they're nailing Derek for murder"  
I shot up "What!" I screeched. I got up and dressed when the boys left the room and rushed down the stairs and into the jeep. Stiles drove until we got to Derek's and we saw the cops drag Derek out. He looked at me and I looked at him and mouthed I'm sorry. He then looked at Scott and glared and Scott looked at the ground. Stiles and I reached the cop car and we got into the car and Stiles started talking.  
"Okay, just so you know I'm not scared of you" Derek just looked up and glared at Stiles.  
"Ok, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something." Stiles said "The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean she could turn into an actual wolf and I know Scott and Chelsea can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"  
"Um, Stiles" I looked at him.  
He looked at me "Yeah"  
"I can turn into an actual wolf" Right when I said that Derek's head snapped to look at me. Stiles just gaped at me.  
Derek snapped at Stiles "Why are you so worried at me when its your friends who are the problem? When he shifts on the field or She shifts during class, what do you think they are gonna do huh? Keep cheering him on, give her an A? I can't stop him from playing or when she shifts full wolf but you can." Derek leans forwards and whispered "And trust me, you'll want to"  
Mr. Stilinski grabbed Stiles out of the car and my eyes started to shift and Derek looked at me before I exit the car. I ran from behind the car without any of the officers noticing and when I got deeper in the woods I felt a sharp pain and I went down on my knees and I howled in pain. After a few minutes I was on all paws and I walked back towards the tree line and I saw Derek look at me and Stiles' and Scott's eyes on me. Sheriff Stilinski stopped talking when he noticed that Stiles wasn't listening and he looked at where I was at but didn't see me, for I had moved away from the spot.  
I saw Stiles and Scott get into the jeep and I ran after them and I saw them pulled over on the side of the road and Stiles threw a bag which hit me in the face and when he was turned around I growled at him and I saw Scott stand in front of him. I ran the rest of the way to the house and waited for Scott to get back. I changed back into my human form and I was still wearing clothes but they were shredded to pieces.  
~Game~  
I walked up the bleachers and sat down by my mom.  
"Hey Chels" Mom said  
"Hi mom"  
"So do you think we will see any action tonight?" My mom asked.  
"Action? Maybe." I replied. She frowned at me then looked at the game because it started.   
"GO SCOTT!" I yelled. I then saw Jackson push Scott down and made a goal. I saw Scott panting like a wolf and I used my enhanced vision to see his eyes yellow. "Hey mom, i'm going to go down there with Stiles" I told her and she nodded her head while still looking at the game. I ran down the bleachers and sat next to Stiles.  
"Stiles he's shifting, we have to get him out of there or at least calm him down" I told him panicked.  
"I know I just don't want someone to get killed" He admitted to me. I looked at himsadly and nodded my head. Later through out the game Scott kept making goal after goal and he stopped when defenders came up to him "Shoot it Scott" I told him. Scott shot the ball and made it into the net, everyone cheered and the buzzer went out. We Won! I saw Stiles go up to his dad,  
"Dad? What is it?" He asked him.  
"The morgue I.D. both halves of the body" The Sheriff stopped and looked at me sadly  
"The body was Laura Hale" After I heard that tears gathered up in my eyes and I put a hand to my mouth and Stiles hugged me.  
"Hey walk with me to the locker room so we can tell Scott" I nodded mutely. We started walking and we stopped behind a set of lockers and we saw Alison making out with Scott. Ew! Allison left after they were done and Scott looked at Stiles and I and he saw my eyes were red.  
"What's wrong Chels?" Scott asked.  
"Dude my dad just got a call from the medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found" Stiles started.  
"And?" Scott pushed.  
"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek is human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail" Stiles added.  
"Are you kidding?" Scott asked worried.  
"No and here's the bigger kick in the butt. Stiles' dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." I told him in between breathes.  
"Hale?" Scott asked shocked.  
"Derek's older sister" I told him. After Stiles and I told him all that me and Scott went to the parking lot where mom was at and we drove home while talking about Allison and me and Mom teased all the way home.


	3. Pack Mentality

Ch. 3 Pack Mentality

"So you both killed them" Stiles stated as we walked into the school, I looked at Stiles and Scott.

"We don't know we just woke up" I said to him "We were sweating like crazy and we couldn't breathe, we've never had a dream where we woke up like that before"

"Really, I have." Scott and I looked at him "It usually ends a little differently"

"A, I meant we've never had a dream that felt that real," Scott started.

"And B, never give us that much detail about you in bed again" I groaned out while Scott nodded his head agreeing with me.

"Noted" Stiles said "Let me take a guess here"

"I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow" Scott interrupted "you think I'll lose control and rip her throat out" Stiles shook his head.

"No, of course not" Stiles told him, Scott and I sent him a look "yeah, that's totally it" Scott let out a breath.

"Hey, it's going to be fine, alright" Stiles added "Personally I think you guys are handling this, pretty freaking amazingly" Stiles told us.

"It's not like their is a lycanthropy class for beginners class, we can take" Scott told me.

"Yeah not a class, but maybe a teacher" I stated.

"Derek?" Stiles questioned "I think you are missing a part where we got him tossed in jail"

"Yeah, I know" I told him "but...chasing them, dragging them to the back of the bus, it felt so real" I told them while we were walking through the hall.

"How real?" Stiles asked while looking at us.

"Like it actually happened" Scott explained and I nodded as we walked out of the school,we came to a sudden stop as we looked at the scene in front of us, the school bus beaten up and all bloodied on the inside.

"I think it did" Stiles said while looking at us.

Scott and Stiles went through the hall looking for Allison while I looked for Jackson. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into aa flat hard chest. I landed on the ground on my butt while rubbing my nose.

"Sorry" I looked up and saw Jackson I smiled and gave an inward sigh of relief.

"Uh, no it's fine I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry Jackson" I explained. He gave me a small smile and he helped me up and I gave him a small thanks. I went towards where Scott was and he still haven't found Allison yet.

"Calm down Scott" I told him but he went to a locker and punched it, the locker door came off it's hinges. I rubbed his back and he came off the locker and we turned the corner only to have Scott bump into someone, I saw the smiling face of Allison.

"Hey, Scott we'll meet you in class" I said while pulling Stiles with me to class.

I sat taking notes in Mr. Harris' class and listened to Scott and Stiles talking behind me.

"Maybe it was mine or Chelsea's blood on the door" Scott said.

"Could've been animal blood" Stiles stated "maybe one of you guys caught a rabbit or something"

"And did what?" Scott asked him.

"Ate it" Stiles responded

"Raw?" Scott asked looking horrified.

"No, you stopped and baked it in a little werewolf oven" Stiles told him, with his voice dripping with sarcasm "I don't know you guys are the ones who can't remember anything"

"Mr. Stilinski" Mr. Harris said from the front of the class "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while" he told him "I think you and Mr.McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No" Stiles whined and Mr. Harris pointed them to their new seats.

"Let me know if seperation anxiety gets to be too much" Mr. Harris said while they moved to new seats.

"Hey, I think they found something" A girl yelled and we all hurried over to the window, we watched as the medics rolled a body to the ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit" Scott told Stiles, I let out a small scream as the man twitched. I backed away from the window next to Scott.

"Stiles...I think we did that" I whispered horrified.

Scott, Stiles and I walked through the lunch room, they carried their trays over to a table and I sat down, pulling a bag of cherries out of my bag.

"But dreams aren't memories" Stiles stated as he sat down on my left.

"It wasn't a dream" Scott told us as he sat down across from us "something happened and we can't remember what"

"What makes you guys think that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked.

"Because, during the full moon he wasn't changed" I told them "He was in total control, while we were running in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy"

"You don't know that" Stiles stated.

"We don't not know it" Scott said and I put a cherry in my mouth "I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel" I looked at him wide eyed.

"no" Stiles and I said at the same time.

"You're not canceling" I firmly told him.

"You guys can't just cancel your entire life" Stiles added "We'll figure this out"

"figure what out?" Lydia voice asked as she sat down her tray, I looked at the boys confused.

"Me helping them with their homework" I said and she nodded.

"why is she sitting with us?" I heard Stiles ask. Lydia's group soon followed and sat around us.

"Love!" I squealed when Danny sat down.

"Hey boo" He said laughing while sitting down.

"Get up" Jackson said to the guy at the head of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up" He asked and Danny and I looked at him.

"Because he doesn't look at his best friend's, girlfriend's coin slot" I told him and Danny nodded and gave me a small high five and Lydia glares at the guy.

"So I hear them saying it's some kind of animal attack, probably a cougar"

"I heard mountain lion" Jackson told us.

"A mountain lion is a cougar" Lydia said.

"Isn't it?" I said acting dumb.

"Who cares" Jackson said "That guy is probably some homeless dude, who was going to die anyway"

"I think they actually found out who he is" Stiles said while he showed us a video.

"We know this guy Chels" Scott said and looked at me.

"You guys do?" Allison asked.

I nodded my head "Yeah, when we lived back with our dad he was the bus driver"

"Can we switch topics..like what we gonna do tonight" Lydia looked at Scott and Alison "I mean you guys said you were hanging out"

Alison tried to speak up "Actually we wer-"

"How about bowling" Lydia interrupted, she looked at Jackson "you love bowling" 

"Yeah with actual competition" Jackson replied.

"How do you know we aren't actual competition" Alison said and looked at Scott "You can bowl, right?"

"Kind of" Scott answered shyly.

"Is that a kind of or a yes?" Jackson asked.

Scott got angry "Yes, Infact I'm a great bowler"

"Yeah not buying it, but you know what sounds fun to do rightnow is stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jackson said. I looked at Jackson and took the fork from his hand while Lydia smiled at me gratefully.

"Just give them a try Jax, you never know they might just surprise you" I told him, he looked at me and sighed then nodded his head. I looked towards Lydia,

"There you go sweets, you now have plans tonight" I told her.

~After School~

I stood behind a tree, next to Scott as we waited for the police car to drive off. Scott stepped out and I followed, he stood and looked at the house.

"I know you can hear us" I told him and we let out a sigh "We need your help" Scott and I moved up to the porch and stood in front of the door, it opened and Derek walked out. "Okay, we know we were apart of you getting arrested, and we basically announced you being here to the hunters. Also, don't know what happened to your sister, but we think we did something last night." I let out a breath "We had a dream about someone but someone else got hurt and it turns out that, that part of the dream might have actually happened"

"You guys think you both attacked the driver?" Derek asked and we looked at him.

"Did you see what we did last night?" Scott asked.

"No" Derek told him.

"Then can you at least tell us the truth?" I asked "Are we going to hurt someone?"

"Yes" Derek responded bluntly.

"Could we kill someone?" Scott asked.

"Yes" Derek repeated.

"Are we going to kill someone?" I asked.

"Probably" Scott and I looked at him in shock, Scott moved across the porch to lean against a pillar, "Look, I can show you guys how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift even on the full moon. But it's not gonna come free" He told us.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"You'll find out" Derek told him "But for now, I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside, see it, feel it, let your senses- sight, smell, touch- let them remember for you" We both looked at him.

"That's it, just go back?" Scott asked.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek asked us.

"We just want to know if we hurt anyone" I told him, Derek shook his head.

"He doesn't, he wants to make sure she doesn't get hurt, but you on the other hand I don't know" I looked at him for a brief second before looking at the ground. Derek's eyes soften then he spoke softly "Peter" I looked back up at him and I slighlty nodded. I then looked behind me and saw Scott gone I sighed.

"Chelsea, look at me" I slowly looked back at him, "He hasn't moved from that room you know that"

I nodded "I know but lately I've been feeling an emotion that's not mine and besides your's and Scott's the only one I could feel was Peter. The emotion that I'm feeling is anger, it's like everytime I look at an Argent all I feel is this extreme anger like...like I want them dead." I explained. Derek looks at me wide eyed and then he is thinking about something.

"What's Peter's emotion right now?"

I looked at him then said, "Sadness, he just wants his family again" I said looking at the ground while letting a tear out. Derek lifted up my chin to make me look at him and he wiped away the tear, I looked at him sadly, then he glanced down at my arm.

"Did your burns not go away?" He asked. I looked at my arm sadly and shook my head.

"No, but it's okay, because it's a symbol for me." I told him.

"What kind of symbol?"

"Survivour and Hope. When they pulled all the bodies out after you got me out, I was hoping they would at least pull someone else out of the house after they got Peter out." Derek nodded and put my arm down.

"You should get going don't want to be late for your curfew" I groaned.

"I forgot about that" Derek chuckled and I went up to him and gave him a hug. He tensed up at first but then he relaxed and buried his face in my hair.

"I'll avenge our family don't worry. Now go before you're late and your brother comes back and steals you" I let out a small laugh and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Der"

"Bye Flash" I looked up at him and smiled then took off for home.

~Home @ night~

I went up the stairs and heard Mom going past Scott's room and was going to say good night when she realised he wasn't there. Mom started walking towards where mine and her room was when she heard a thump coming from Scott's room. She picked up the bat and went in there and saw someone climbing through the window and almost swung and almost hit Stiles.

"Woah! Woah! It's just me!" Stiles screamed

"Stiles!" Mom screamed out.

"What's wrong with you!? God does anyone in this house even play baseball?!"

Scott came rushing in the room and saw Mom, Stiles, and I standing in there "What's wrong?" 

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door" Mom explained.

"But we locked the front door, he wouldn't have able to get in" I told her.

"Exactly" She told us and I made an 'Oh' shape with my mouth.

"By the way do any of you care that there is a police inforced curfew?" Mom asked.

"No" We answered. Mom looked at us and then put the bat down,

"Ok, I think that is enough parenting for one night" She said while going to her room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Stiles.

"My dad just got a call from the hospital, the driver succumbed to his wounds" Stiles explained.

"Succumed?" Scott asked,

"Scott" Scott looked at me. "It means he's dead" I saw Scott's eyes turn yellow and he went out the window, I followed him and we went to Derek's place.

"Derek! We know you're here" Scott yelled. "I know what you did"

"I didn't do anything" Derek said his voice echoed around the house.

"You killed him" Scott responded.

"He died" Derek explained.

"Like your sister died?" My mouth dropped open, and I looked at Scott and hit him in the shoulder. He looked at me with an hurt expression then he remember Laura was like an older sister to me.

"My sister was missing" Derek explained "I came here looking for her"

"You found her" Scott stated.

"I found her in pieces!" Derek yelled "being used as bait to catch me and Chelsea" Scott looked at me and I looked at him with another hurt expression.

"I think you killed them both" Scott growled at him "and I'm going to tell everyone, starting with with the Sheriff" Derek came down the stairs and roared at Scott while I flinched. They traded a few blows and Scott ended up in the living room where he threw Derek into another room.

"That's cute" I heard Derek say, then I also heard some popping movements and I'm guessing that he shifted too. I went into the living room and found them both fighting again. I shifted into my full wolf form and stood inbetween them and I roared. They both looked at me and we all shifted back.

"You guys done?" I growled at them.

"I didn't kill him, none of us did" Derek told us "It's not yall's fault and it's not mine"

"this!" Scott yelled and came to stand in front of him "This is all your fault, you ruined our lives"

"No I didn't" Derek told him.

"You're the on that bit us" Scott hissed.

I stood in front of Derek "No he didn't" I hissed out.

"What!?" Scott yelled.

"He's not the one who bit us" I repeated, Scott ran his hands on the claw marks on his chest and then fell back on the couch behind him, after I saw that I was worried and I guess Derek sensed it and he held me back.

"There's another" Scott stated and Derek and I nodded.

"It's called the Alpha" Derek told him "You,Chelsea and I are betas, this thing is more powerful, more animal than any of us" Derek told him. "My sister came here looking for him, and now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you two" We both looked at him in shock.

"Why us?" I asked and Derek looked at the both of us.

"Because, he was the one that bit you Scott, and he activated Chelsea's wolf gene" Derek stated.

"I had a wolf gene?" I asked Derek. He nodded and said, "Remember when you were out in the woods when you were younger and you saw a black wolf with red eyes" I slowly nodded my head "It bit you right? That wolf claimed you as one of our so it passed down our wolf genes to you and all you needed was a bite and you were one of us"

I looked at him in shock "Talia" I whispered.

Derek looked at me and nodded "Yeah my mother looked at you like you were one of our family members, you gotten so close to all of us especially Peter and Cora, until that one fateful day with you and her with the water" I flinched at that memory and I looked at Derek sadly.

"Chels" I heard Scott say. I looked at him "We better get going before mom starts to look for us" I sighed and nodded and gave Derek a hug, which he gave one back and kissed my temple "Come by here tomorrow, I want to give you something, besides that tattoo you got on your back" That got Scott's attention,

"You have a tattoo!" He exclaimed. I looked at him and nodded,

"Not without a price though, you have to have the tattoo burned on your skin now instead of just a needle and ink. So keep that in mind when you want a tattoo when you're older Scott" I said while walking out and started to head for home.


	4. Magic Bullet

Ch. 4 Magic Bullet

It was late at night when Derek came and got me, he told me that he found the alpha and he needed my help. So that is how I found myself jumping and running over rooftops in my full wolf form. I heard a car pull up and heard the gun shot Derek was ahead of me but I got a sudden burst of speed and went ahead of him only to get shot off the building. I sat up in my human form against a pillar and looked down at my arm and I saw a bullet hole that was smoking blue. I looked up and I saw Derek look at me worried I mouthed to him 'go' he looked at me one more time, nodded, then he left after the alpha.

I didn't go to school, 'cause according to mom I looked to sick, so I stayed home. Later I found myself at the school looking for Scott and Stiles. I walked around the corner where the lockers are and I found Jackson there.

"Jackson" I called him while touching his shoulder. He looked at me alarmed, I guess I really look that bad.

"Chelsea? Are you ok?" He asked geniunely worried. 

I looked at him and gave him a small smile and said, "I'm fine, do you know where Scott and Stiles are?" He looked at me one more time before shaking his head. I gave him a small thanks for asking about how I was and he left to go get Lydia and I was standing underneath the bell. The bell rang making me cover my ears, that's when I heard Allison and Lydia talking.

"He's coming over to study with me" I heard Alison say.

"When?" Lydia asked.

"After School" Allison responded. After I heard all that I went out in the parking lot and I saw Stiles' jeep pull out and I stood infront of it. Stiles stopped and said seriously, I dropped on the ground and I heard Scott come this way and Stiles getting out of his jeep.

"What happened?" I heard Scott asked.

"I was shot" I explained.

"Why aren't you healing?" Stiles asked.

"It was a different type of bullet" I told him.

"Like what a silver bullet?" 

"No, you idiot" I growled.

"Wait, Wait," I looked at Scott "That's what she meant when she said forty-eight hours"

"What? Who said that" I asked 

"The one who shot you" I heard car horns honking and my eyes kept flashing.

"Stop that" Scott scolded.

"I'm telling you I can't"

"We've got to get you out of here" Scott said. He picked me up and set me in the jeep.

"I need you to find out what bullet they used"

"How am I supposed to do that?" He asked.

"She's an Argent" I told him "She's with them" Scott nodded quickly and told Stiles to drive and get me out of there.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Derek's" He responded.

"What? No, you can't take me there"

"I can't take you to Derek's?"

"Not in this state, I can't risk for the hunters being there and I'm too weak to protect myself so I will be a liability to Derek"

"So what happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?" Stiles asked me "Are you dying?" Stiles voice cracked. I looked at him sadly.

"Not yet" I took in a deep breath "I have a last resort"

"What last resort?" I just shook my head.

"So where do you want me to take you?" He asked while pulling over on the side of the road.

"I don't know. Let me see your phone."

"Why?" 

"So I can get a hold of Derek" I explained. Stiles pulled out his phone and gave it to me and I dialed Derek's number.

"What" I heard Derek bark.

"Geez, not so loud." I whimpered.

"Chels?" He asked.

"Yeah, where are you at?" I asked.

"I was on my way to find you"

"You better hurry and find me Stiles is pulled over on a side of some road, you shouldn't be able to miss it, it's somewhere down the road from the school" I told him while taking off my jacket. I looked down and saw that the bullet hole got worse. "Yep, you definitely need to hurry." I told him before I hung up. "Call Scott"

I saw Derek's Camaro speeding down the street "There's Derek" I told Stiles. "Let me see the phone" Stiles handed me the phone "Did you find it?" I asked

"How am I supposed to find it? It's like a freakin' walmart of guns, there are about a dozen bullets here"

"Look just find the right bullet and bring it to me I don't have a lot of time left" I handed the phone back to Stiles,

"What do you want me to do with her, by the way she's starting to smell"

"Like what?"

"Like death" Stiles told him and I sent him a glare and he just patted my leg.

"What about your boss?"

"He should be gone by now there's a spare key in the back" Stiles hung up the phone and told me,

"You wouldn't believe where he is wanting me to take you" I looked at him and Derek was on my side of the jeep. I just laid my head down on the side of the window and Derek was playing with my hair, when he reached for the wound. I tried to jerk back from the touch be he held on tightly. I looked down at his veins and they started to turn black. Stiles gaped at him.

"What...the...holy...hell was that?" Stiles asked freaked out.

"I took away some of her pain" Derek responded.

I looked at Derek "Go to the animal clinic that's where we are going to be heading if I can get him to start his jeep" I looked at Stiles and I said, "Start the jeep Stiles" He looked at me like I was crazy and he saw that Derek was still there.

"Should you even be giving me orders, I could just drag your little werewolf ass out there and leave you to die"

I glared at him "Stiles, start the jeep or I'm going to rip your throat out... with my teeth" I saw in the corner of my eye Derek trying not to laugh. I looked at Derek and smiled at him, "Now, you know where I got all this from" I laughed. He nodded his head and went to his car and Stiles went off to the clinic.

~@ Clinic~

I saw Derek already standing there waiting for us when we pulled in. When the jeep came to a stop Derek came to my side and picked me up out of the jeep. He slowly sat me down on the dog food that was laying there "I should've stayed" I heard him whisper.

I looked at him and shook my head "No, I told you to go, it wasn't your fault" I put my hand on his cheek and leaned into the touch. I heard Stiles' phone go off, I let my hand fall and I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds, but when I closed them I felt some light slaps on the side of my face. I opened my eyes to see Derek looking worried and I heard Stiles ask,

"Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?"

I nodded my head "It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Because she's gooing to die without it Stiles" I heard Derek growl. I felt Derek dragging me into the clinic and he put me up aginst the table while he was looking for something. I took off my shirt so I was only in my leggings and my sports bra, then I heard Stiles spazzing out.

"You have a freaking tattoo!?" I nodded my head.

"It's the same on that Derek has one his back" I told him. I put my arm out on the metal table so I could get a better look at the wound.

"That doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night's sleep wouldn't take care of" Stiles said looking grossed out.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it will kill me" I told him.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?"

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet on time" I said "Last resort"

"Which is?" Stiles asked and Derek turned around, holding a hand saw.

"You're gonna have to cut off her arm" Derek looked at him. I watched as Derek tied a blue band around my arm, I saw Stiles take a deep breath and leaned against the counter.

"What if you bleed to death?" Stiles retorted.

"It will heal if it works" I told him.

"Okay, why do I have to do this, and I don't even know if I can"

"Because, I have to look out for anyone who comes by, and why can't you do this" Derek snapped at him.

"Well, because the cutting through the flesh, the sawing through the bone," Stiles told him with his voice going higher "and especially all the blood"

"You faint at the sight of blood?" I growled.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm" He yelled.

"Alright, fine. How 'bout this" I said and looked at him "either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head" Stiles sent me a look.

"You know, i'm so not buying your threat's anymore" I reached over and grabbed onto Stiles' shirt to bring him forward "Alright, okay sold, i'll do it" I let out a breath and I heard Derek leave. I started to gag "What, what are you doing?"

I fell to the side and black blood came out of my mouth.

"Oh my gosh, what is that?" He asked in a high pitched voice, I took in a deep breaths and fell against the counter. 

"my body,it's trying to heal itself" I said and Stiles sent me a look.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it" he told me.

"Now, you've got to do it now" Stiles looked towards my arm.

"Look honestly, I don't think I can"

"Just do it" I yelled.

"Oh my gosh, okay, okay" Stiles said and he turned on the saw, "Okay here we go" Stiles placed the saw on my arm,

"Stiles don't do it" I heard Derek yell. I looked up and I saw the Stiles throw down the saw instantly.

"Thank god, you've just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" I slowly moved up.

I looked at Derek "Did he get it?" Derek nodded his head and handed me the bullet.

"What are you going to do with it?" I heard Stiles ask.

"I'm gonna" I took in a sharp breath "I'm gonna" and all I saw next was darkness but I could still hear every thing.

"Chelsea!" I heard Derek yell. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, and I heard some claws coming out.

"I got it!" I heard Scott yell out. Then I felt the arms leave my waist and I heard Derek say,

"don't hate me for this"

"What are you-" I was in pain but I opened my eyes and Scott handed me the bullet. I bit off the top of the bullet and all the contents came out.

I looked over to Derek "Let me see your lighter" Derek hurried and got the lighter out and gave it to me. I lit the contents on fire and I shoved them in my arm and I fell to the ground,

"That was awesome!" I heard Stiles yell out and I sat up and glared at him while Scott hit him in the arm.

Scott looked at me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Apart from the agonizing pain?" I said sarcastically while trying to stand up. Derek came over and gave me a hug "I'm fine Der" I told him hugging him back.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles stated and I sent him a look.

"Okay look we saved her life" Scott said while I pulled the band off my arm "Which means, you're going to leave us alone. You got that." I looked up at him and saw he was looking at Derek "And if you don't I'm gonna tell the Argents everything"

"You're gonna trust them?" I asked before Derek could "You think they could help us?" I asked and Scott shrugged.

"Well,why not" He said "they're a lot nicer than him" He yelled.

I glared at Scott "I can show you how nice they are" I growled. I went over to grab my shirt having my back to them

"You have a freaking tattoo!" Scott yelled.

"Yes, Scott I already told you this yesterday" We got into Derek's Camaro and went to the hospital, we went to Uncle Peter's room where they had him at.

"Who's he" Scott asked.

"My Uncle" Derek told him "Peter Hale"

"Is he like us?" Scott asked "is he a werewolf?"

"He was" I told him "now, he's barely even human"

"Six years ago, my sister and I were at school" Derek told us "Our house caught on fire, counting Chelsea there was tweleve people trapped inside." I flinched at the memories "Him and Chelsea were the only survivors, but not without serious damage to both of them"

Scott looked at me then my arms and he finally saw all the burn marks running up and down them. I looked at Scott and saw he was looking at my burns and I quickly rolled down my sleeves so he couldn't see them anymore. That's when Derek grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, I squeezed back.

"so, what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asked and Derek looked at him.

"because, they were the only ones who knew about us" Derek told him sadly.

"Then they had a reason" My head snapped up at him and I had tears in my eyes.

"They had a reason? I almost died in there Scott your own little sister if it wasn't for Derek I wouldn't be here today" I hissed "And tell me what justifies this?" I asked and I then rotated the wheel chair to show the other half of Peter's face. I reached out and touch Peter's hand and I saw the black veins crawl up them and up to my face, then I let go and took a deep breath. "They say that they will only kill an adult, but only with absolute proof" I told him "But their were people in our family, that were perfectly ordinary living in that fire" Scott looked up at me "This is what they do, and it is what Allison will do"

"What are you doing?" A female voice asked from the door, Scott and I turned to the door and we saw the nurse standing in the hall "how did you get in here"

"We were just leaving" Derek told the nurse. I was the last one to walk out of the room when the nurse grabbed my hand 

"don't tell anyone this but, you know he is not actually in the coma right" She asked in my ear. 

I gave her an evil grin "I know, I can feel his anger everytime he shifts" She looked at surprised "I can feel his emotions, that's how I know" I said and walked out of the room.


	5. The Tell

Ch. 5 The Tell

"Hey Chelsea" I smiled at the man on the ladder at he movies store.

"Hey, I came to return this" I said holding up Sherlock Holmes, I placed it down on the counter and he nodded.

"Well, take a look around, I'll make sure it's on the house tonight" I smiled up at him "Thanks" I said and I put my ear buds back in, I pulled out the movies and turning them around to read the back cover. I pulled my ear buds and turned around only to come face to face with Jackson. I jumped "Jackson, hey"

Jackson looked at me and smiled "Jumpy much?" He laughed. I looked at him and chuckled,

"Yeah, with everything going on I think I'm just stressed and jump real easy" I explained to him and he nodded his head "So what brings you here" He held up a copy of the notebook "Ah.. Lydia. How about you go ahead and take it while I make sure it gets checked out" He smiled and gave me a laugh,

"Thanks, see you Love bug"

I waved "Bye Jax" I watch him leave the store and out of the parking lot. I turned around to only see a pair of feet sticking out of the aisle, I slowly moved towards them. I stumbled back to only hit tthe ladder making it fall and all the lights start to flicker around me. A growl sounded behind me andI took in a sharp breath, I slowly turned around and my heart stopped when I saw a pair of red eyes. 

I went to hide behind some shelves when I heard them start to fall and I tried to get away but one of the shelves fell on my back. I saw the shadow of the Alpha above me and it pulled down the back collar of my shirt to expose the back of my neck. I felt his claws gently scraping over my neck and tried getting up to only have the Alpha push me back down and jam his claws into the back of my neck. I saw all the memories but it still clouded up the Alpha's face, 'I know who it is I just wanted to make sure I was right' I thought. I arched my back and the Alpha carved something in the back of my now exposed shoulder with a loud howl the Alpha jumped out the window and I blacked out.

I woke up with a loud gasp and started scratching at my chest like I couldn't breathe. I noticed I was in the hospital and my mom came rushing in and put an oxygen mask around my face and it got me air in my lungs. I took the mask off and turned away to cough and put the mask back on. I turned to see tears in my mother's eyes and I reached up and gave her a hug while I shed a few tears too. I looked up when I heard the door open and I saw Scott, he came up next to us and joined in on our hug.

~Next Day~

"We have a life you know" I called up to Derek with Scott at my side.

"No you don't" Derek replied without missing a beat.

"Yes, we do" Scott said "We don't care what you say about him making us his pet"

"Pack" Derek corrected.

"whatever, we have homework to do" Scott told him "I have to go to parent teacher conferences tomorrow because I'm failing Chemistry" I looked at him.

"You're failing Chemistry?" I asked.

"Uh, maybe" He told me with a sheepish look.

"You want to do homework?" Derek asked "or do you two want to not die?" He asked, "You have less than a week till the full moon, you don't kill with him or he kills you" We looked up at him.

"Okay seriously, who made up these rules?" I asked

"It's a rite a passage" Derek told me

"You know what's also a rite of passage, Chelsea shall we?" I looked at him then back up to Derek "Graduating from high school" We both yelled "And you don't have to kill anyone to do it"

"why can't you just find him yourself?" I asked "Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human"

"Because his human scent can entirely different" Derek told us "It has to be both of you, you both have a connection with him. A link that you both don't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him" We both let out a breath.

"So if we help you, you can stop him?" Scott asked.

"Not alone" Derek responded "Were stronger in numbers, a pack makes the individual more powerful"

"How are we supposed to help if we have no idea what we are doing?" I asked him

"Because I am going to teach you" Derek told us "do you remember what happened that first time you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit" I nodded

"Yeah, I changed back" Derek nodded and turned towards Scott

"And when you got hit by his car the same thing right?" Scott nodded "What's the common denominator?" Derek asked us, he grabbed one of each of our hands and bent them backwards I heard the bones break in my hand.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"It'll heal" Derek bluntly stated

"Still hurt" Scott hissed and Derek turned around

"And that's what keeps you human" Derek told us "pain" We both sent him a look and then we flexed our hands as the bones pop back in place, Derek gives us an amused look "Maybe you guys will survive" With that he turned and went up the stairs only to stop when he sees my shoulder.

"Chelsea" I groaned and me and Scott look back at him.

"What?"

"What's on the back of your shoulder?" I gave him a look and went to find a mirror and found a spiral etched into it,

"Well, I'll be damned" I hissed when I touched it. I saw Derek and Scott look at me. Scott just looked confused while Derek was glaring at it. "Stupid Alpha" I hissed. Derek and Scott looked at me alarmed then Derek looked back in the mirror to see the claw marks on the back of my neck.

"Did he share his memories with you?" Derek asked angrily.

I gave him a sheepish look and said "I only got glimpses I didn't see his face"

"What did you see?"

"It wasn't about what I saw it's about what I felt when he did it"

"What was the feeling?"

"Pain, sadness, anger and then I kept getting glimpses of fire but I couldn't tell where or when at"

I was rubbing up and down my arm, the one with the burns, without myself even know it until Derek stopped my hand motions. I sighed and Derek gave me a hug while Scott was waiting outside.

"Bye Der"

"Bye Flash..Oh wait before you go I want to give you this" He tossed me a necklace and I looked at it closely.

"Our symbol?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I was hoping it would keep the Alpha away for now" 

I looked at it and gave Derek a hug "I love it, Thank you"

"turn around" So I turned around and he clasped the necklace on the back of my neck.

"Bye" I whispered, he simply just gave me a kiss on the temple and went upstairs.

~After School~

I went to Derek's to see him do push ups on the floor, and I smirked and stood on his back and he went down flat on his chest. He turned and saw me and smiled then his smile was quickly gone when we heard something outside. Derek ran up the stairs and into a room so they wouldn't hear or see him and I hid in the other room.

"Anybody home?" I heard a guy ask.

"Oh he's home and I got a feeling he is not alone" I heard the voice of Kate Argent call out.

"Maybe he's out in the back burying a bone" One of the guys said and I cringed a 'dog joke' I thought.

"Really a dog joke, but lets do something different" I heard Kate call out.

"You know it's too bad when you can't escape a house fire when you know it's gonna come back and leave you scarred with burns on you" I heard her call sarcastically I was standing in the other room in my full wolf form ready to pounce. 

"How about we just add more burn marks to the mutt" I heard a guy say. That set me of I launched myself at them knocking the two behind Kate out and lunged at her only to yelp out in pain and revert back into human form.

Kate just smirked at me "Little Chelsea, wow, haven't you grown up in the right places, I don't know rather to kill it or lick it." I huffed. "900,000 volts of electricity you never were good with electricity were you or fire in that fact." She walked closer to me "You know we did find your sister chopped in half and yes we were going to use her as bait to catch you and Derek so you could lead us to the Alpha." I stared at her "It was a little too Texas massacre for my taste, they found bite marks on her body Chelsea, what do you think that could've been a mountain lion" Kate teases "You wanna what the bigger kick in the ass is though, we didn't kill your sister" She looked at me "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time" I retorted.

"Well, how 'bout you listen to my heart beat. We..Didn't..Kill..Your..Sister, hear that no upticks or skips just the sound of cold hard truth" I heard her heart beat and the sad thing is that she was telling the truth about Laura.

"We just need to know who the Alpha is Chelsea just give us that and we won't kill you slowly...unless you don't know who it is either do you?" I looked down and Kate smirked "Well, look who just became useless." Kate was about to shoot at me but I turned into my full wolf form and went deeper into the woods until I couldn't see the house anymore. I turned back into my human form and turned towards a tree and punched it making it fall down. I screamed out in pure agony and I felt arms wrap around my waist and I noticed it was Derek and I turned my head in his chest and cried into him.

~Parent conferences~

I was with my mom in Mr.Harris' room talking about Scott.

"Lately Scott's mind has been somewhere different lately along with his body" Mom and I looked confused while Mr. Harris continues "I think maybe it has something to do with the authority figure"

"Well, I am the authority figure" Mom said.

"Let me restate, I mean a male authority figure"

"Trust when to say we are better off without him in the picture" Mom told him.

"Well, does Scott feel the same about it?" I looked at mom confused and didn't answer it.

"Okay lets move onto Chelsea. Honestly there is nothing wrong with Chelsea, she's making straight A's and her and Lydia are the two most smartest kids in the school they just don't like to show it around other people. When Chelsea does show that she is smart is when she is with Scott or Stiles and honestly I don't think she's really all there like how she is right now" Mom gave me a sharp jab in the ribs and I looked over to both of them,

"Sorry" I said

"Anway besides that she is honestly one of my favourite students along with Lydia and Jackson. I think that is all I got on both of them Ms. McCall, I am all through unless you have any other questions."

"Um, I don't think I do. Thank you for your time Mr. Harris" Mom said. We went out into the parking lot and I looked around until I saw Mr. and Mrs. Argent there.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Argent" They both looked at me and thier eyes softened up when they saw me.

"Hi Chelsea, have you've seen Allison today?" I looked at them both and shook my head

"No, I'm sorry I'm trying to find Scott who is also missing" They both looked at me and my eyes widen in realization 'oh' I mouthed. I looked around and saw Allison and Scott over on the other side of us getting out of Scott's car.

"There she is" I told them and pointed her out to them. I walked over to Mr.Stilinski,

"Hey Mr. S, how's it going" Before he even got to answer we all heard screams coming all around us. Mr.S was running around and I saw a car about to back out, but I pulled him out of the way and he dropped his gun. I picked it up and shot at the mountain lion shooting it staright into the heart. I looked back at Mr. Stilinski and he was giving me a look,

"What?" I asked innocently.

"How did you do that?" I heard Mr.Argent asked.

"Honestly, I just did it out of pure reflex, It was just like my body had a mind of its own" Both Mr.Argent and Mr.Stilinski looked at me shocked but gathered everyone and went home. I took one last look at the mountain lion and saw the spiral etched in it and I started to rub the one on my shoulder with out me knowing it until Mr. Argent stopped my hand and gave it a squeeze. He moved my hand away from my shoulder and saw the spiral I saw he looked at my shoulder alarmed and I pretended to be confused.

"What? Is there something on my shoulder?" I asked him panicked. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of it and showed it to me. "What the hell is that?" I all but screeched I looked away from the picture just to see red eyes looking back at me and Mr. Argent followed my gaze and saw the Alpha's eyes before they disappeared. Mr.Argent gave me a quick hug before giving me a quick thank you about shooting down the mountain lion and saving the sheriff. I just gave him a smile before giving him another hug and going off to my mom so we could go home.


	6. Heart Monitor

Ch. 6 Heart Monitor

 

"I don't think we parked in this level" I told Scott as we walked into a another level, Scott sighed and turned back around.

"I'm driving next time" I told him while trying not to laugh.

"Fine" He said while giving me a nudge on the side. We went another level up and Scott set down the bags and held up the keys and press the button, the car horn sounded above us and I groaned. Scott let out a hiss and put down the bags as the milk rolled underneath a car. My eyes went wide when the milk came rolling back with claw marks on the side, and a loud growl filled the parking complex.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" I yelled as we ran. I shifted into my full wolf form and stepped behind Scott and let out a roar and it stopped. Derek looked at me and I shifted, the car horns went off and I took off and found Scott after his phone went off. We held our breath then my phone went off.

"Damn!" I semi-yelled. Then I felt someone grabbed my shoulders, pulling me up onto the car.

"You're both dead" Derek hissed. Derek jumped off the car and started to walk away. I quickly stood up and started to follow Derek.

"What was that?" I yelled.

"I said I was going to teach both of you" Derek said and continued walking "I didn't say when"

"You scared the crap out of us" Scott yelled and Derek looked at him over his shoulder.

"Not yet"

"Okay, but we were fast right?" Scott asked.

"Not fast enough. You failed Scott, Chelsea passed but you failed" Derek told him.

"How did I pass?" 

"You shifted to protect your brother, that's all that matters"

"But, the car alarm thing?" Scott asked "That was smart...right?"

"Until Chelsea's phone rang last" I looked down at my phone seeing who called while Scott glared at me.

"Ok, that's cheating" I told Derek as I held up my phone "you can not call me while you're chasing us I'm pretty sure the Alpha wouldn't have done that"

"Yeah but that was..I mean" Scott fumbled with his words "Would you just stop!" He yelled and Derek stopped, he turned around and looked at us "please, what happened the other night with Stiles' dad almost getting hurt. That was my fault, I should've been there to do something, I need you to teach us how to control this" Scott told him and then he looked at me "without Chelsea's help Stiles' dad would've probably be in the hospital or when she shot when she did, it would've been a whole lot worse" Derek looked ar me and I told him,

"Je protege ceux qui ne peuvent se proteger" 

Derek looked at me shocked "I protect those who cannot protect themselves" he translated "what do you mean if Chelsea hadn't shot?" 

I looked at Derek with a sheepish look "Yeah, 'bout that, um, I shot down a mountain lion" He looked at me with wide eyes "Oh don't give me that look, it was a reflex, it was like my body had a mind of it's own"

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You both were bitten, teaching someone who was bitten takes time" Derek told us and we both looked totally defeated "I don't know if I can teach you guys"

"what do we have to do?" I asked.

"You both have to get rid of distractions" Derek told us and took our phones from our hands "You see this is why I caught you both. You want me to teach you, get rid of her"

"why just because of her family?" Scott asked him and Derek sent us a look, Derek then turned and chunked both of our phones at the wall, making it shatter. I let a noise of protest and whimpered after it was done. Derek turned around

"You both getting angry?" He asked "That's your first lesson, you both want to know how to control this? How to shift, you do it through anger. By tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around." Derek yelled at us.

"We can get angry" I growled

"Not angry enough" Derek told us "this is the only way I can teach you both, now can you both stay away from her?" Derek asked "at least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes" We said in sync.

"Do you want to live?" Derek asked "Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or No?"

"Yes" We told him "If you can teach us, then we can stay away from her" Derek nodded and left.

~next day~

I sat at the table with Scott and Stiles, looking through some papers in front of us.

"I think the book is making it more obvious" Stiles told Scott "Besides she's reading anyways"

"Did you come up with a plan yet?" I asked Stiles

He nodded his head and said "Our free period, you get to be first Chelsea"

"Joy" I said sarcastically.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asked and I smirked

"No, but both of your guys crap has infiltrated my life so.." Stiles told him "Now I have to do something about it" I smiled "Plus I'm definetly a better Yoda than Derek"

"Okay, yeah, you can teach us" I rolled my eyes at Scott.

"Yeah, I'll be your guy's Yoda" Stiles said.

"Yeah, you'll be our Yoda" Scott repeated.

"Your Yoda I'll will be" Stiles said with in a weird voice, I laughed while Scott just looked at him weird. "I said it backwards" Scott nodded.

"Yeah, I know" Scott told him and Stiles sent him a look.

"alright, you know what, I definetly still hate you" He said and took the book Scott was holding and left the lunch room.

~free period~

Stiles was sitting on the bench with Scott on the lacrosse field and was talking to me.

"Now, put this on," Stiles told me, handing me a black belt.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" I asked

"Yeah, I borrowed it" Stiles confirmed.

"Stolen" Scott and I chorused.

"Temporarily misappropiated," He corrected. "Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs. So you are going to wear it for the rest of the day." Then he handed Scott one too.

"Is that Coach's phone?" I questioned.

"That I stole," Stiles said bluntly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Alright, well your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're running, when you're thinking about someone, whenever you're angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to controlling your heart rate" He explained. "Take this" He told Scott while handing him a lacrosse stick.

"What are we doing?" I heard Scott asked.

"Watch" Stiles said. He taped my hands together behind my back, and tossed some lacrosse balls on the grass. Stiles picked one up and tossed it up in the air a few times.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period," I complained.

"Are you ready?" Stiles asked.

"No" I told him.

"Remember, don't get angry" Stiles ordered. He leaned down turning on the heart rate monitors showing both mine and Scott's heart rate side by side.

"I'm starting to think this isn't such a good idea," I told them both as Stiles positioned me.

"Just stand there and don't get mad," Scott told me. I stood there while Stiles and Scott started to chunk lacrosse balls at me one hit me in the chest, another hit me in the stomach, making me double over

"Okay, that one kinda hurt" I told them while slightly bent forward.

"Quiet, remember you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, alright, about staying calm" Stiles told me.

"Stay calm, staying calm" I muttered dodging one of the higher ones aimed at me, I started bouncing up and down "Staying totally calm, there's no balls flying at my face" I grunted when a really hard throw hit me. "Son of a bitch!" I snapped, and then I saw Stiles winced.

"You know I think my aim is improving" Stiles mused.

"I wonder why" I retorted.

"Don't get angry" Stiles reminded me.

"Stop, wait, wait" I said but Stiles threw another one and it hit me right in the diaphragm, and I went down on my knees.

"Chelsea?" I heard Scott ask. In response I ripped free from the duct tape. I was breathing heavily and I looked at them and I felt my eyes shift then go back to their regular color. I also looked behind them to see the Alpha waiting at the tree line, but by the time Scott and Stiles looked behind them he was gone.

"Chelsea, you started to change," Stiles said.

"Anger, but it was more than that. It was like the angrier I got, the stronger I felt" I explained.

"So it is anger, Derek's right," Scott realized. "I can't be around Allison" Scott finshed sadly.

We were sitting in Economics class when Coach started.

"Let's settle down" Coach suggested "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading," he told everyone. Hands went up, mine included, and Coach snapped, "Greenburg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading. How about McCall?" I opened my mouth to answer but snapped "Not female McCall, male McCall"

Scott fumbled over the reading and I could hear the heart rate monitors go up slowly. I then heard Scott's side of the heart rate monitor go down but mine kept going up. I looked down at Scott's and Allison's hands locked together then I felt my heart rate go down.

~Night~

Scott and I went to the animal clinic and we saw Derek hunched over Deaton.

"Scott run"

"Stop!" I told Derek as he punched Deaton in the face knocking him out.

"Are you out of your mind?" Scott yelled "What are you talking about?"

"You want to know what this spiral means Scott?" He said pointing at the picture then to my shoulder, "It means revenge, it means he won't stop killing until he is satisfied." Scott looked at him confused,

"You think he's the Alpha?" I asked.

"We were about to find out" He said as he went to punch Deaton again. My hand shot out and grabbed Derek's before he could touch him, Derek looked at me in shock and changed back.

"Hit him again and you'll see us get angry" I hissed.

I watched as Scott cleaned Deaton's cut on his face and Derek paced around the room. Derek came up and asked us "Do you guys have a plan?" Scott looked back at Deaton and I answered,

"Just give us an hour"

"Then what?" Derek asked

"Meet us at the school, in the parking lot" Scott told him.

We waited for Derek to show up and then his car finally showed up, he than got out and stood by his door.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"He's in the back" Was all that he got.

"Oh he looks comfortable" Stiles sarcastically said and Stiles and I walked towards the school.

"Wait, hey?" Derek asked and I looked back at him "What are you doing?" He asked.

"You said we were linked to the Alpha" I told him "Since I have the loudest howl we are going to see if you're right"

Stiles and I got to the office and used the intercom "Ok, lets do this. Don't be a teen wolf just be an actual wolf howling ok?" I nodded my head at him and I felt my eyes turn green and I let out the loudest howl I could pull off. Stiles and I went back outside and Derek was pacing and mad.

"I'm going to kill you both" Derek said "what was that?" He asked "What are you trying to attract the entire state to the school?"

I shrugged and said, "Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud" Stiles and Scott let out a small laugh

"It was loud" I heard Scott say and the Stiles' voice pitched in and was high "And it was awesome" He sang.

"Shut up" Derek growled.

I pouted at him "Don't be such a sour wolf" I looked in the back of Derek's car "What did you do with him?" I asked and Scott Derek and Stiles all looked in the back.

"I didn't do anything" Then my shoulder started to burn then it glowed. Derek was all a sudden clawed in the chest from behind and I let out a horrifying scream that got all the wolves clutching their ears (besides me). The Alpha threw Derek and Scott and Stiles pulled on my wrist and dragged me in the school.


	7. Night School

Ch. 7 Night School

The boys tugged me into the school and shut the door behind us. I clutched the necklace that Derek gave me it was our symbol of family. 

"Lock it! lock it!" Scott yelled and Stiles gave him a look,

"Does it look like I have a key?" He asked.

"Grab something!" Scott yelled I looked out the window and Scott and Stiles both turned to what I was looking at.

"No" They both said

"Yes guys he won't hurt me, ok?" They both still didn't want me to go but Stiles gave me the flashlight and I took it and went for the bolt cutters.When I reached them I looked back at Scott and Stiles to see they have horrified looks on their face, I slowly turned around to come face to face with the Alpha. I stood perfectly still when he put his head in the crook of my neck, then he bit down hard. I screamed and he went down on his stomach clutching at his ears while I got up and went towards the door just to have Scott and Stiles pull me in.

"I thought you said he wasn't going to hurt you!?" Scott yelled. I didn't answer I was gasping for breath and losing blood since it was a bite. My eyes teared up and I watch the Alpha stalk around the high school. Scott, Stiles and I ran to a classroom and leaned against the teacher's desk, they started to move it towards the door.

"Wait, wait stop!" Stiles said standing infront of the desk. He looked over his shoulder before turning back to us. "That's not going to keep it out"

"I know-" Scott started.

"But we gotta do something" I wheezed out.

"It's your boss" Stiles continued still keeping us from blocking the door.

"What?" Scott asked confused as to what Stiles is trying to say.

"Your boss is the Alpha!"

"No he's not!" Scott tried to defend.

"Yes! A murdering psyco werewolf" Stiles hissed and I flinched at what he said.

"He can't be!"

"Then explain how the Alpha shows up not ten seconds after your bossoes missing while you and Derek were watching him" Stiles hissed. "He killed Derek"

"Derek's going to be okay a wound like that won't kill you unless it was a direct hit. The Alpha hit under his heart just to knock him out" I kept wheezing.

"Ok! What are we supposed to do?" Scott said

"Get to my jeep. We get out of here. And you seriously think about quitting your job, ok?" with that said Scott and I went over to the windows trying to get them to open, but Stiles stopped us "They don't open the school is climate controlled"

"Then we break it" I said.

"Which will make a lot of noise" Stiles reasoned.

"Then we run!" Scott piped up and looked to where Stiles' jeep was "Fast"

"Stiles what's wrong with your jeep?" Scott asked squinting out the window.

"What do you mean what's wrong with my jeep nothings wrong with it!" Stiles said moving in front of the windows.

"It's bent!" Scott told him,

"You mean like dented?"

"No, we mean bent" I told him. I got a closer look and screamed "DUCK!" and then a battery was thrown through the window "Isn't that your jeep battery Stiles?" I asked.

"We need to move" Stiles said.

"No" Scott whispered "he could be right outside!"

"He is right outside" Stiles said bluntly. We looked for the Alpha but couldn't see him "Move now?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded while putting my arm over his shoulders and running.

"move now!" I shouted. We looked around the halls trying to decide where to go.

"This way!" Scott shouted about to run down the hall.

"No, no, no" Stiles said quickly pulling Scott and I back to him "Somewhere without windows"

"The locker room" I mumbled and they both heard because we were now headed that way. We walked in and quickly shut the door. 

"Call your dad!" Scott suggested.

"No!" Stiles said defensively "What am I supposed to say anyways?" Stiles explained.

"Gas leak, a fire, anything!"

"What if it goes terminator on the cops when they get here including my dad" Stiles said.

"Wait.." I mummbled, they both looked at me and I was sagging off of Scott's shoulders for a minute.

"What?" They both asked

"I hear something. Hide!" I told them and Scott pulled me in a locker with him. We heard the door open and footsteps and Scott and Stiles popped out screaming. Scott pulled me out of the locker with him.

"What are the hell are you guys trying to do? Give me a heart attack!" The figure turned out to be the janitor. "All of you get out!" he started to shove us towards the door.

"Shut up and just go-!" He was suddenly pulled back into the room, the door closing right behind him. He slammed up against the window of the door, blood splattered all around him. Scott and Stiles ran to another part of the school to find the other exit but it was blocked from the outside.

"It's a dumpster" I said.

"I'm not dying here" Stiles panicked "I'm not dying at school"

"We're not gonna die" Scott promised.

"What does it even want?" Stiles asked.

"Us!" I croaked out "He want's me and Scott to be in his pack! Derek says it's stronger with a pack"

"Ah great, a pyscotic werewolf that's into team work that's, that's beautiful" I turned to look towards the window and saw the Alpha standing on the roof. I saw that Scott suddenly looked to where I was looking at and the Alpha came charging.

"GO!, GO!, GO!" Scott yelled. We all heard the glass shatter and we ran faster and we went through some doors and a staircase. We ended by the locker room again and we were hiding in coach's office to trap the Alpha. Stiles pulled out his keys wincing when they jingled loudly together. Stiles thew his keys into the rows of lockers and then he pushed in the corner in the room until the Alpha bust into the room and Stiles shut the door while Scott moved the desk infront of the door. There was an angry growl as it tried to shove the door opened but failed.

"What are you doing?" Scott hissed. "Are you crazy!"

"I just wanna take a peek" Stiles defended. "Yeah, 'cause we are out here and you're stuck in there where you can't get ou-" Stiles was cut off by the Alpha going through the celing tiles. We all looked up and heard the tiles start to creak and we all loked at each other and we ran for our lives.

"Wait! Wait! I know that ringtone...It's Allison! Quick give me your phone" I was too busy trying to find the Alpha to hear what Scott and Allison were saying until Scott started to drag me along to the pool area where we were supposed to meet her. "Why did you come here?" I heard Scott ask.

"I got a text from you" Allison trailed off and looked at my neck "Oh my god Chelsea! What happened to your neck?"

"Another mountain lion"

"Did you drive here?" Scott asked.

"Jackson did.." Allison replied still looking at my neck. I was about to say something when Allison's phone went off "Where are you?" The slammed open to see Lydia and Jackson walking through "Finally, can we go now?" We were all about to head towards the exit when we heard a loud thump from above us.

"Run!" I croaked. We kept running until we ended up in the chemistry room and I was blacking out. Before I fell on the ground I felt some arms around me. I woke up with a groan realizing we were still in the chemistry room and I saw everyone there except for Scott. I got up from where I was laying and Jackson helped me up to keep me steady, then suddenly we all heard a loud howl and I went down screaming in pain while clutching the back of my neck.

"Chelsea!" I heard Jackson scream. Then it all stopped

"What's on the back of your neck?" Stiles asked trying to reach out and look at it but I swatted it away,

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"She won't tell me. It's been there for days" I heard Jackson tell them. I layed my head on Jackson's shoulder and I passed out again. The next thing I know is that I am being loaded on a stretcher with Sheriff Stilinski looking at me sadly and then I saw Allison and Scott talking and I can tell by his facial expression that she broke up with him and then I was being rushed to the hospital.


	8. Lunatic

Ch. 8 Lunatic

I bolted awake and took in a deep breath as last nights events came flooding back. I slowly sat up and I touched the side of my neck and I hissed in pain. I looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table and I saw it was seven-thirty. The door opened and I saw my mom come in through the door.

"Hey" She whispered, I smiled at her,

"Hey mom" I told her.

"How's your neck?"

"It's sore.." I paused and she looks at me "Big time" I finished and she laughed.

"Did you want to go to school today?" She asked.

"Not really, my neck is too sore and these pain meds aren't really doing anything" She looked at me and then she looked at the medication bottle and saw it was not full strength pain meds.

"I see what I can do" She smiled and went to find a doctor who could get me a different perscription. I lied back down and closed my eyes for a few seconds when I heard the door open back up. I reopened my eyes and saw Jennifer standing there and I let out a huge deep breath.

"Gosh Jennifer, you scared me" She gave me an apologetic look and held up a necklace,

"He wanted me to give this to you" I looked closely at the necklace and saw a silver metal spiral laying flat on a grey looking steel plate. I smiled at Jennifer and gave her a small thanks and looking at it closer it looks like the one he gave me when we first met.

~Flashback~

I was sitting in the woods with Peter by my side and we were watching Cora and Chailee play while evryone was out. I caught Peter staring at me,

"What?" 

"Nothing, you just look really beautiful" He told me and I looked away and blushed. He gave a small laugh, and a kiss on the lips. "Here" He said and he was holding up a spiral necklace, I looked at it closer and asked him,

"Doesn't that mean revenge for werewolves" He chuckled,

"It is, but before I figured that out I made it my mark. So I want you to wear everyday to let everyone know that you are mine" He growled possessively into my neck while he was putting on the necklace. After he put it on I looked at him in the eyes, "What?" I gave him a small laugh "I love it, like I love you" He smiled and he kissed me passioniately and then pulled away after we heard Cora and Chailee laugh and play with each other.

~End of Flashback~

I saw that my mom was standing on the end of the bed looking at the necklace. "Are you going to tell Scott the truth soon" She asked. I looked at her and I smiled 

"Soon enough, I will probably tell him when break gets here" Mom handed me the necklace back and put it on setting it along the one Derek gave me. 

Mom looked at both of the necklaces "Wow, you have the Hale boys wrapped around your pretty little finger, don't you?" I gave her a sad smile,

"I did" I told her.

~Night~

I was in my room when I heard Mom and Stiles talking,

"What is that?" Mom asked,

"School project" Stiles told her and she looked at me and I gave her a nod,

"Yeah, I told him he could bring it over. I hope you don't mind" Mom shook her head and smiled,

"It's fine just ask me next time" I gave her a small nod and she looked out the window "Full moon" Mom told us, and we both looked up,

"What?" Stiles asked alarmed.

"It's a full moon, you should see the ER it brings out all the nut jobs" Stiles and I let out a breath.

"You know" Mom said while walking by us to the stairs "That's where the word lunatic comes from." She gave us a smile and went off to work leaving me and Stiles alone. He looked over at me and gave me a hug.

"Speaking of Lunatics" I laughed as I pull away "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" He then looked down at my neck and gave me a confused look,

"It didn't heal" I shook my head,

"It was an Alpha bite so it's gonna take longer to heal" He nodded his head in understanding.

"Is Scott home yet?" He looked at me and I shrugged at him I don't know "I am actually freaking out because I might have to shift if anything happens to him, and if I shift it's going to be difficult because of the bite mark on my neck"

"Ooo, can I see it?" I rolled my eyes and carefully took off the bandages off my neck and showed him the bite, he cringed. We both went into Scott's room and I flipped on the light and me and Stiles gave out a little scream seeing Scott sitting in his chair.

"Are you okay?" I asked him after I saw the distant look in his eyes,

"I'm fine," Scott told us gruffly and we both looked up at him "Just gonna lock my door and go to bed early"

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Scott just looked at me

"I'm fine" He said coldly "You can both go now" I looked at Stiles and he nodded my head towards the door,

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Scott" I said and I went towards his door and sat on the outside of it out of Scott's view. Later I heard a lot of yelling and Stiles came out and sat down by me, then all of a sudden the yelling stopped.

"Scott?" Stiles asked and he opened the door to the the handcuffs broken and a small blood trail. I looked down and went out the back door and shifted. I jumped over the fence and followed Scott's scent, it led me to the mall parking lot where I could see Allison and Jackson sitting in the front seat and Scott was pushed off the top off the car by a black figure, I went to follow and I heard a howl. I went into the woods where I found Scott and Derek talking and I shifted back holding onto my neck. Derek and Scott both looked at me and they both saw my wound bleeding.

"What happened to your neck?" Derek asked,

I looked at him and sighed, "The Alpha bit me" He looked at me wide eyed and then his eyes traveled down to the necklaces I was wearing and he saw the Spiral. He grabbed it in his hands and gave me a sharp look,

"Where did you get this?"

"Jennifer gave it to me, she said she found it in Peter's stuff. I always talked about it and she automatically knew that he must have found it after the fire" I explained it to him while I grabbed Scott's arm and put it over Derek's shoulder. Derek gave me a look,

"What? I can't do that" I told him while pointing at my neck.

"Where did you get that necklace in the first place?" Derek asked.

"When I was younger Peter gave it to me, told me that it would protect me from other werewolves" I explained sadly. The rest of the walk home I continued the story about me and Peter, and Scott and Derek would always ask a question when they wanted. By the time we got home Derek took Scott into his room and set him down, and when he was going to leave but Scott stopped him. Before they could've started talking I went back to my room shutting out Derek and Scott, so I could put a new bandage on my neck but couldn't get it on right,

"Here" I heard Derek say, I moved my hair out of the way and he put the bandage down. He put his hand on my shoulder and I watched how his veins turned black and I let out a sigh of relief. "You know what this means don't you?" He asked, and I nodded my head and looked him in the eye,

"He marked me until he can claim me"


	9. Wolfsbane

Ch. 9 Wolf's Bane

I slammed into the car door and let out a small hiss.

"Easy on the turns Scott" I told him, how he got drive Derek's car it beats the hell out of me.

"Sorry, but we are in a car chase what did you expect?" Stiles said "Why did you even get in the car?"

"Did you really think that Derek would trust you two idiots with his car?" I growled out, Stiles just shrugged.

"Faster?" Scott asked, I looked in the back with Stiles

"Much faster" we both said and Scott pushed it into high gear and took off. "I don't think you are getting the concept of an high speed chase here?" I nodded.

"If I go any faster I'll kill us" Scott responded

"If you don't go faster, they're going to kill us" I responded and Scott went up another gear and I looked back

"they're gone" Stiles told him, he turned to the front and turned on the walkie-talkie,

"All untis, the suspect is on foot and heading into the iron works" Mr. Stilinski said through the speaker and I looked at Scott

"Drive!" I leaned forward in my seat while Stiles crawled in the back and called out to Derek,

"Come on get in" Derek slid into the car and Scott took off and headed away from the iron works.

"What part of lying low don't you understand?" Scott hissed at him

"dang it! I had him" Derek yelled and hit the dashboard.

"Who? The Alpha? Stiles asked, looking towards Derek.

"Yes, and I would've had him if the freaking police wouldn't have showed up"

"Hey they're just trying to do thier jobs" Stiles defended and Derek gave him a look.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who made me a fugitive in the entire state" Derek said and looked over at Scott

"Can we seriously get past that?" He asked "I get it, it was a stupid mistake."

"Alright, how did you find him?" Stiles asked.

"Can you at least trust us for half a second?" Scott asked

"yeah, all of us and not just Chelsea" Derek glared at him and Stiles shrunk back into the seat "Or maybe just Chelsea, I'll be back here"

"The last time I talked to our sister she was close to figuring something out" Derek told us "She found two things, the first was a guy named Harris" Stiles pushed past me,

"Our chemistry teacher?" He asked and Derek gave him another look

"Why him?" I asked

"I don't know yet" He admitted.

"What was the second thing?" Scott asked, and Derek pulled out a piece of paper and he showed Scott the drawing.

"That's Allison's necklace" I shrieked, and Derek turned to look at me then back to Scott.

~After School~

Stiles and I walked into his room and I about screamed when I saw Derek but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Hey, Stiles!" Mr. Stilinski called.

"Yo..da-Derek" Stiles said when he turned around and saw us, Derek put his finger up to his lip and pointed at the door, and Stiles all but ran out to keep his dad from coming in. I smirked as he walked back in and was pushed up against the door

"If you say anything.." Derek started

"Like..'Hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun" Stiles said and sent him a look and he started walking past Derek towards his computer when Derek lunged at him and he said an 'oh god' and went to typing.

"So did Scott get the necklace?" I asked before Derek could

"Not yet, he's still working on it" He explained "But there is something else we can try" Derek looked at him confused

"What?"

"The night we were trapped in the school, Scott sent a text to Allison to meet him there" I said and Derek gave me a look

"So?"

"So, it wasn't Scott. Remember you broke both of our phones that one night" I told him

"Well can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked, 

"I can" I spoke up, they both looked at me, 

"How do you know how to trace a text?" Derek asked,

I looked at him then I said, "Danny, taught me how" I smiled and sat down on the computer and a few minutes later the text was finished. "That can't be right" I muttered. Derek looked up at me and got up and looked at the screen,

"That's where the text came from?" I looked at him,

"I don't think that's right, Mom doesn't know how to do that" I responded and we all went into Stiles' jeep and headed for the hospital. I listened as Scott and Stiles were finished talking on the phone.

"You're not going to make it" Derek told him bluntly

"I know" 

"You didn't tell him about mom either" I told him,

"Not until we know the truth" Stiles told us.

"Oh, by the way one more thing" I told him

Stiles looked at me and I grabbed his head and shoved into the steering wheel, Derek jumped and Stiles looked at me,

"What was that for?!"

"Don't bring Danny into this, I know you were thinking of it if I wasn't been able to trace the text"

"Now come on" I told him while grabbing his arm "Come on!" I saw Derek trying not to laugh in the front seat next to Stiles. I dragged Stiles through the halls and I told him to call Derek.

"Yeah, we can't find her" Stiles told him,

"Then look for Jennifer, she's the one who's looking after my uncle" I walked over to the corner where I knew where Peter was waiting at and when I stopped and turned to face Stiles I felt two arms wrap around my waist, I also felt Peter kiss the side of my neck where the bandage was.

"Yeah, well he isn't here either" Stiles told him

"What?" 

"He's not here, he's gone Derek" That's when I hear Derek yell through the phone

"Stiles, get Chelsea and get out of there. It's him, he's the Alpha! Get out!" Stiles backed out of the room and saw Peter and I standing there,

"You must be Stiles, Chelsea told me a lot about you" Stiles started to back up only to almost run into Jennifer,

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over" She hissed.

"You and him" Stiles drawled out then he looked at me "and you" he then looked back up to Peter "and he's the.." Stiles ran his hand through his hair "oh my god, I'm going to die" Stiles turned aound when he heard the nurse fall,

"That's not nice" Peter started,

"That's his nurse" I finished.

"She's a pschotic bitch helping you kill people" He looked at Stiles "Get out of the way" Stiles looked back at me and fled.

Peter moved me out of the way "You think I killed Laura on purpose?" He asked and went forward "My own family?" Derek let out a growl and his eyes turned blue. I shifted into my full wolf form, I watched as he lunged at Peter only to be smashed into a wall. Peter smashed Derek into the wall making Stiles flinch and go further down the hall. Peter and Derek kept trading blows until Peter threw him into the reception window. I walked forward and was by Peter's knees, and Derek started to army crawl through all the glass. I shifted back into my human form when we walked into the morgue.

"We were going to wait for dramatic flair."Peter said and flipped the mirror and the side of his face healed of burns while I looked down at my arms and saw those burns disappear too. "When you look this good, why wait?" I walked closer to Derek, while squating down to eye level,

"You have to let us explain Derek, after all we are family"

~Note~

Hey guys, I have some news I'm skipping the next episode Co-Captain because I just don't really like it and in this story Peter and Melissa never dated, because it would've been awkward and creepy if Peter dated Chelsea's mom and then went out with Chelsea.


	10. Formality

Ch. 10 Formality

After the night at the hospital Stiles told Scott about me and Derek. So I was now hiding out with Peter in his apartment, we are currently laying in his bed, my head was resting on his chest and we just talked about the last six years that we missed without each other.

Peter let out a sigh "I need you to do some stuff for me today" I turned to look up at him,

"what kind of stuff?" 

"I need you to try to get Scott on our side, and we have to hope that we wont get caught by Kate" I sighed but nodded otherwise and then I looked at the time.

"Then I better get to going if I want to find them" I started to get up only to be pulled back down by Peter. I let out a laugh and he looked at me,

"What"

"I just love your laugh" I smiled and gave him a kiss "I got to go" He just kissed me again "bye"

"Bye" The first place I looked was at the animal clinic, and I heard Scott and Deaton inside. I walked in and I saw Deaton hesitantly stepped forward.

"How can I help...you" He then looked at me and smiled "Chelsea" I gave a small wave 

"I'm looking for Scott" I told him "I need his help" I lied.

"He's not here at the moment" I tilted my head and I heard Scott's breathing in the other room. I slowly nodded my head and I whispered to him,

"There are others who can help me get what I want Scott, more innocent and more vunerable" With that I left the clinic only to get a text from Lydia to go dress shopping for the formal. I smiled to myself and texted her I would meet her and Allison there.

When I got to the mall I saw Allison looking in the mirror and I also saw Stiles following Lydia around with an arm full of dresses. Stiles turned his head and he saw me walking towards Allison and I guess he texted Scott, because he pulled out his phone and started typing.

I walked up behind Allison and she looked up startled to me standing there I let out a little chuckle "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" She just looked at me and sighed and shook her head. I saw a dress stand out just the right one for Allison "Here light colors suit you better" I told her while handing her a dress.

"Why? Because I'm pale"

"I wasn't going to say pale, I was going to say fair skinned" She just looked at me and then a announcement came out about a car being towed.

"That's my car" She mumered and she took off. I was walking down the side walk with my back turns toward an alley and I think that was another one of my biggest mistakes. I felt something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

I woke up just to feel I was being dragged some where and then I looked up to see Derek chained up and to see Kate standing there with a sick smile on her face. Kate's smile was the last thing I saw before blacking out again, but I could still hear everything.

"Are you going to torture me?" He asked "Or you gonna talk me to death?"

"Oh, sweetie" Kate's voice said "I don't want to torture you" I heard her say "I just wanna catch up. You remeber all the fun we had together?"

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek asked.

"no..I was thinking the more about the.." Kate said walking closer "hot, crazy sex we had" Kate shrugged "but the fire thing was fun too." I heard Derek thrash around in the chains "I love how much you hate me. I don't want to torture you Derek" I heard her walk off and the door opening "but he does"

Later Kate's goon left leaving only Derek, Kate and I "unfortunately Derek, if your not going to talk, and it looks like she isn't going to wake up anytime soon, I'm just going to have to kill you both, so say hi to your sister for me" I woke up "Aw look sleeping beauty's up" I heard her say and I growled "You both told your sister about me right? All you poor things..that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried, it's not your guys fault I mean you both got tricked by a pretty face, it happens" Kate looked at me and said "is it ironic that you guys helped me track down your pack" Kate smirked and saw my bite mark "again. Or do we got a little bit of history repeating" Kate walked towards the box and was about to turn it but she tapped her finger on the top. "History repeating" Kate turned back around "It's not Jackson, is it? No, he also has some scratch marks on the back of his neck but he's not in love with Allison, not like Scott"


	11. Code Breaker

Ch. 11 Code Breaker

I whimpered from where I was hanging by Derek. Derek turned to look at me,

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"She took my wolf" I told him sadly "I don't have the abilities of a werewolf now" He looked at me sadly and hung his head back down and closed his eyes,

"can you still howl?" he lifted his head and looked at me for an answer,

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know" I told him, then I winced from the pain that is going through my body from the electricity. Derek looked at me alarmed and his eyes went wide,

"Are you not healing?" I looked at him and shook my head

"Every ability that I had is gone that includes all the senses and the healing. I am just a plain old human now" My head went to the side and we heard a faint howl in the distance, I looked at Derek and he looked up over to me and then he tilted his head up and let out a loud howl.

"Was it Scott's?" I asked him. He nodded his head, my head went to the side and my eyes started to flutter closed.

~Flashback~

I saw Kate hold up a needle and looked towards me. I tried to move but the chains held me in place, I looked over at Derek and saw he was still passed out from the electricity.

"This little liquid is an awesome tool, it takes a werewolf's gene and makes them disappear, or lie dormant for a while. All I know is that I am going to have fun watching you suffer." Kate told me holding the needle to my stomach. I tried not to move but once the needle entered the skin I howled out in pain. After she took the needle out I watched as Derek woke up and looked at me as Kate was putting the needle back on the table.

I felt different after a few minutes, my head was still bleeding where it should've already healed, but it was still gushing out blood. I was feeling light headed when I heard a howl in the distance, I tried to howl back but I already passed out. I heard Kate and Derek talking in the background.

"What did you do to her?" Derek hissed. Kate just smirked and told him,

"I took away her curse, as simple as that. No longer needed to be hunted anymore, because let's face it she needs a new life, and if she makes it out of this alive, I will teach her the ways of the hunters. She would no longer have to be afraid Derek" Derek just smirked at her "What's the smirk on your face for?" 

"You just hurt the Alpha's mate, and now I don't think you are going to make out of this alive" Kate just tilted her head to the side,

"So she knew who the Alpha was this whole time?" Derek nodded his head,

"She's the one who came up with the plan to take down the responsible ones for burning down our family" Kate just looked at him in shock.

"Does her brother even know who she really is? Because I would be gladly to tell him before I kill him" Derek growled at her and thrashed in the chains and Kate just smirked at him and left out of the room.

~End of Flashback~

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at Derek,

"What's going on?" I asked in a small voice and he looked down at me

"Hold on Chelsea" He whispered and I nodded, "My head doesn't hurt anymore" I looked at Derek and he nodded and he told me he took away my pain. Derek stood me up on the ground and he stopped

"Hold on" he said and Scott stopped to look back at him, Derek shook his head "something doesn't feel right" Scott and I looked at him

"What do you mean?" we asked.

"I don't know it's.." Derek started "it's kinda like it was.."

"No, no" Scott yelled "don't say it was too easy, people say 'too easy' and bad things happen" Derek sent Scott a look and I let out a breath "Do you think finding you two was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy" Derek and I nodded,

"Fine, you're right" Derek told him

"thank you" the minute the words left his lips I felt an arrow through my shoulder and I fell to the ground. I heard another arrow shot through the air and I saw it sticking out of Derek's leg. Derek broke the arrown in his leg and he pulled the one out of my shoulder and pulled me up to Scott. We started towards the house when his legs went out "Scott, Chelsea go" Scott and I were now laying on the ground and we sat half way up to see Allison and Kate walk up to us.

"Allison I can explain" he told her as she started walking towards him

"stop lying" She hissed "for once stop lying"

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal" He told her "I was going to tell you everything, cause everything that I said, everything that I did.."

"was to protect me" She finished and Scott nodded

"Yes"

"I don't believe you" 

"Thank god!" Kate said as she walked towards us "now shoot him before I have to shoot him myself" Allison looked at her aunt in shock.

"You said we were just going to catch them" 

"We did that and now were going to kill them" A bullet rang and Derek fell over onto his side.

I looked at Kate in shock "oh don't give me that look." She then looked over to Scott "Hey Scott, did Chelsea ever tell you the truth about herself, her being your so called twin." Scott looked at me in hurt,

"What is she talking about? Chelsea?" He asked voice cracking. Tears welled up in my eyes,

"I was going to tell you, but I couldn't find the right time." I told him "I'm not actually your twin Scott, I'm twenty-two, you remember the story about how I met Derek and them. That was based on a lie, I went to high school with Derek and then I met his family, because we were inseperable back then. Then I met Peter, I figured out what they were when I entered my sophmore year and we figured out that I had the wolf gene in me and it got activated that same year" I looked back up to Kate and saw she had the gun pointed at me, then I looked back at Scott,

"You been lying to me your whole life?" His voiced cracked and I just looked at the ground.

"Kate!" I heard someone scream, I turned and saw Mr. Argent walking towards us "I know what you did" he said and Kate sent a look to her older brother,

"I did what I was told to do"

"No one asked you to murder innocent people" Chris told her and motioned towards the house "There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look at what you're doing now, holding a gun at a twenty-two year old girl infront of her brother, with no proof that they spilt human blood, we go by the code, Nous chassons ceux qui nous chasse" Allison and I looked around and translated,

"We hunt those who hunt us"

"put the gun down" He said and he shot at a tree behind Kate "before I put you down" Kate slowly lowered the gun and I stood up swaying a bit and the door to the house creaked open and we all turned our attention to it, Kate's and Chris' guns rose again but pointed at the door, "Allison, Chelsea get back" Chris ordered.

"What is it?" Allison asked in a shaky voice,

"It's the Alpha" Scott told her while his eyes turning gold. A black streak darted past us, circling us, the Argents followed him with their weapons and Chris was the first to knock down, Kate looked at me and shot me in the back, I fell to the ground on my knees with blood coming out of my mouth, followed by Allison and then Scott. Kate kept moving around in circles as she yelled,

"Come on! Come on!" she turned to the side, Peter was next to her. He grabbed Kate's wrist and pushed it off to the sideand two shots rang from her gun. Kate let out a yell as Peter's elbow connected with the bone in her arm and broke it in half, his hand clasped around her throat and he tossed her onto the porch. Peter came at my side and lifted me up by my arm and we went over to Kate and we went inside. Peter held Kate by her throat until Alison walked in.

"she is beautiful Kate" Peter said, referring to Allison "she looks like you, probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her, apologize" Peter told her and I felt tears welling up in my eyes and Allison looked at me "say you're sorry for decimating my family for leaving me and my mate bruned and broken for six years. Say it and I'll let you live" Peter's hold on Kate grew.

"I'm sorry" She said quietly but we didn't believe her. Peter looked at me and I shook my head then turned back to Allison, with that he slashed Kate's throat open, killing her instantly. Peter looked at me and nodded his head towards the door, I walked over there and grabbed Alison by the arm just as Scott and Derek walked in shifted and growling at Peter. I ran Allison out of there just like he wanted me to, and we went to check on her dad.

"Dad" she kept calling to him while trying to wake him up. A crash sounded and I looked up to see Scott being tossed out a window followed by Peter in his wolf form. The last thing that I saw was Stiles and Jackson coming up the road and threw the cocktails at Peter, then I saw nothing but darkness.


	12. Omega

Ch. 12 Omega

"Knock, knock" I heard my mom say before walking in. I woke up weeks later after the incident at the house, Scott and I are still a little rocky after I told him everything I wanted him to and I let him ask questions if only I could ask some in return. He told me that Derek killed Peter and I was upset that he died and I was going to avoid Derek as much as possible. I got up to take a shower since I haven't taken one yet since I woke up. My mom decided to walk in when I got up out of bed,

"Do you need any help Chels" I looked at her and smiled but I shook my head no. I walked in the bathroom and started the shower and got undressed, as I was washing I heard a noise outside and I pulled back the curtain and saw nothing there so I closed it back and went back to my hair and then I looked down and saw that the water was turning like a shade of black and I bent down to dig through it. I started to pull out hair coming from the drain. I started to gag and cough then a burnt hand shot out and I screamed and then I saw nothing. 

Third P.O.V.

Scott was hiding out on the side of Allison's house when he heard both screams coming from far away. 

"Chelsea and Lydia" he whispered. He hurried and put his clothes back on and took off to the hospital. On the way there he got a call from Stiles'

"Hey, we got a problem" Stiles told him,

"I heard Chelsea and Lydia scream, is that the problem you were going to tell me"

"Sort of, they're both missing Scott, they just vanished from the hospital wearing nothing they're both roaming around in the woods naked" Scott stopped short then took the phone away from his ear and looked at it then put it up back to his ear,

"Naked?" He questioned and was at the hospital "Grab something of theirs I can smell and I could track them, I'm waiting by your jeep" Scott hung up the phone and Stiles came rushing out with both of the gowns.

"These are the ones they were just wearing?" Stiles nodded his head and the jeep stopped short seeing Allison in front of them, and Scott was looking at her scared.

"What are you doing here? Someone could see us" Allison just shook her head,

"I don't care Chelsea and Lydia are both my best friends."

"We're trying to find them,"

"How about you find before my dad does"

"A search party" Scott told Stiles,

"More like a hunting party, my dad wouldn't tell me anything all he said was that the others were coming"

"Who?" Stiles asked

"He wouldn't tell me"

"You know your family has some serious communication problems" Allison got in the jeep with Scott and Stiles, then they took off when Scott was smelling out the window,

"Are we going the right way Scott?"

"Take the next right" Scott hollered. They got to a place and they saw the burnt down Hale house and they looked confused,

"Have they been here before lately?"

"Lydia hasn't been here at all and the last time Chelsea was here was when Derek killed Peter" Allison told them. Stiles was looking at the ground when he saw a wire,

"Hey guys look at this" Stiles called them, Allison went over but Scott stayed where he was at trying to figure all of this out. Stiles tugged on the wire and then Scott called to them,

"Hey Stiles"

"Yeah, buddy" he said while turning around when he saw Scott hanging there him and Allison were trying not to laugh,

"next time you see a trip wire don't trip"

"Noted" they were about to get him down but he quickly stopped,

"Wait, someone's coming, go hide"

~next day~

Scott and Stiles were behind a tombstone watching over Allison. Then they were caught by Sheriff Stilinski

"You two are unbelievable" He told them and pushed them towards his police car

"I know I'm supposed to ask" Stiles said as the Sheriff pushed them ahead of him. He dragged the boys all the way to the cruiser, where he shoved them in the back. Then the radio went off, and a scared officer spoke. "I didn't copy that, did you say four-one-five-Adam?" the Sheriff asked.

"Disturbance in a car" Stiles told Scott

"They were taking a heart attack victim T.O.A, but on the way to the hospital, something hit them," The officer replied.

"Hit the ambulance?" The Sheriff asked,

"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere, and I mean everywhere," the officer told him.

"Alright, unit four, what's your twenty?" the Sheriff asked.

"Five and Post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this" the officer said kind of panicked, and Scott and Stiles darted out of the back of the car.

"Alright, take it easy, I'm on my way," the Sheriff assured him. "as for you two," he turned around to talk to the boys, and he saw that the back doors were wide open. The sheriff went to the sight and saw what had happened and saw all the blood around the and inside of the ambulance. The sheriff turned around only to see Stiles and he looked at Stiles and sighed, and Stiles turned towards the woods seeing Chelsea and Lydia standing there naked.

"Chelsea? Lydia?" Stiles asked. The Sheriff looked at as relieved that we were found.

"Well" Chelsea started,

"Is anyone going to get us a coat" Lydia finished taking her arms off her chest. Stiles tried taking off his dad's coat but fell to the ground. The Sheriff and an officer took off their coats and gave them to us, Chelsea got the Sheriff's while Lydia got the officers.

~Chelsea's P.O.V~

When we got to the hospital we were checked over and got into our hospital rooms. Scott came by and told me he witnessed an omega get cut in half by Allison's grandfather. I was also shocked when Scott told me that Jackson got the bite after everything that happened. I was also upset that Danny hadn't come to visit since the accident, but I couldn't do anything 'bout it so I have to just sit and wait.


	13. Shape Shifted

Ch. 13 Shape Shifted

Lydia and I walked up to the school where we caught up with Allison.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Allison asked us,

"We're fine" Lydia said for the both of us.

"You guys really don't remember anything?"

I shook my head "They're saying, 'we have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days'. But personally we don't care." I said motioning to our bodies "We lost nine pounds" Lydia and I both smiled and Allison looked at us with worry,

"Are you guys ready for this?"

"Please, it's not like my aunt is a serial killer" Lydia backfired.

Lydia and I walked into the school and once everyone saw us they stopped and stared. Making Lydia and I feel self conscious. 

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison whispered to us. Lydia and I just walked off not caring what everyone thinks of us now. I ended up watching the lacrosse practice, I saw Scott knocking down players as he was playing as a goalie.

"Female McCall!" I looked up

"Yeah coach?"

"What the hell is your brother's problem"

"Well, he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough his jaw line is kind of uneven" I told him, Coach looked closer at Scott's jaw and tilted his head to the side and muttered "Interesting" He said before walking off. Before it was Jackson's turn he skipped out of the line. So it meant that Issac Lahey was next and I was worried because something looked off about him.

I went next to Scott and Stiles. "His father is dead" Scott said listening to their conversation. "They think he was murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"They can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours." I told Scott.

"Like overnight?"

"during the full moon"

"How good are those cells at holding people"

"People good" Stiles said "Werewolves probably not that good."

"Remember how I said I don't have the urge to mane and kill?" We both nodded "He does"

We all went to chemistry after morning practice. I sat between Scott and Stiles towards the back of the room. "Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked.

"Peter told me if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you" I said "Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving."

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?"

"Not unless they have solid evidence or a witness" Stiles said. I turned to look at Danny,

"Hey love, where's Jax?" I asked.

"In the principal's office talking to Stiles' dad"

"Thanks love" I turned to look at Scott "witness"

"How is he a witness?" Stiles asked me,

"He lives right across the street from Isaac"

Stiles turned back to us "We have to get to the principal's office"

"How?" Scott asked, I looked at Scott "Watch, but don't point at me"

I pulled out a piece of paper from my binder, crumpled it up and threw it at Mr. Harris' head. Mr. Harris turned around "Who in the hell did that?" He asked turning around with wide eyes, Scott and Stiles pointed at each other so they naturally got sent to the office.

I waited for Scott to get out of the office and we ran down the steps and towards the back of the school. Once we got out of the school we saw Isaac in the back of a police car driving further away from us. Derek's car pulled up after the squad car left. "Get in." He told us.

"Are you serious?" I asked "You did that! That's your fault"

Derek looked guilty "I know that, now get in the car and help me" Scott and I hesitated but we both got in the car and I sat in the back not wanting to sit next to Derek. Scott reached back with his hand and grabbed mine and squeezed it. I looked up at him and smiled. We pulled up on the street next to Issac's house.

"If Issac didn't kill his father than who did?" I asked.

"I don't know yet"

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked,

"Because I trust my senses." We began to move towards the kitchen "And it's a combimation of them. Not just your sense of smell" We all stopped walking and Derek looked at Scott.

"You saw what happened at lacrosse today"

"Yeah"

"Did it look that bad?"

"Yeah" Derek said as I shook my head. We got to the top of the basement. "Go ahead" Derek said to us "Find out for yourself"

"What's down there?" I asked and I walked down the steps.

"Motive" Derek stayed at the top, then slowly walked down the stairs. I was looking at the freezer while Scott was looking around "Open it." Derek said.

I opened up the freezer there were scratch marks all over it. It was like someone was trying to claw out of it. "This is why he said yes to you!" I said.

"Everyone wants power" Scott looked mad.

"If we hwlp you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves" I told him.

"I can if they're willing"

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked"

"Then he is an idiot"

"And you're the idiot dating the Argent's daughter" Scott and I looked at Derek shocked. "Yeah, I know your little secret. If I know how do you think it's going to take for them to find out?" Derek looked at Scott "You saw what happens to an omega. With me you learn how to use all your senses. With me you learn control. Derek picked up Scott's hand and his claws were growing out. "Even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're going to lose her anyway. You know that." Derek turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I called. "We're not apart of your pack, but we want him out, he's our responsiblity too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent"

Stiles and I got past the front desk without being spotted thanks to Derek's charm. We got into the office and put in the password but the keys weren't in the box. We heard some keys jingling and Stiles and I walked out of the office to see an officer with the keys and and arrow broken in his leg. We both turned to run but he held on to us and Stiles pulled the fire alarm, but the hunter injected something in my bloodstream when we got to where Issac was at. From the burning sensation I could automatically tell it was wolf's bane. I felt nothing but pain, I was hunched over on the floor and Stiles was trying to help me up but I just looked up at him he backed away from me.

I saw Isaac knock out the guard and he turned towards Stiles but I stood in front of him and let out a huge roar. Isaac got down and cowered in the corner looking scared, that's when Derek came in. I still had the needle stuck in my neck and Derek and Stiles noticed it and I just pulled it out.

"How did you do that?" I heard Stiles ask me and Derek looked confused then saw Isaac on the floor in his human form. I just shrugged, I heard footsteps coming, so Derek and Isaac left the station leaving me and Stiles with an unconscious hunter. Stiles' dad walked in and saw everything and I looked at the room and saw how'd this looked to him, so I just pointed at the unconscious hunter on the floor and said,

"He did it" The Sheriff looked at me and Stiles was looking at me baffled.


	14. Ice Pick

Ch. 14 Ice Pick

Today day in gym we were rock climbing today, but since I was not cleared from the hospital yet I couldn't climb and I zoned out until I heard two names being called out.

"Stilinski and Erica! You're next" I looked at Erica and gave her a small smile while I helped her in the harness I looked at her in the eyes,

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Alright? I'll make sure you're safe." She looked at me and gave me a smile and a hug before she started climbing. Halfway through I saw Erica was gasping while holding onto the rock wall. "Oh my god."

"Erica" Coach called,

"Coach" I began "Maybe this isn't safe, you know she's epileptic"

"Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff?" He complained. "Erica you're fine, just kick off from the wall there's a mat here to catch you." She got down from the wall and lot of people started laughing. As I was heading towards the doors I felt my hand start to shake and I saw Erica on the rock wall having an episode and I ran and caught her just as she fell. People starting running over to see what was going on and Allison stepped up "Put her on her side" I held her hand. "How did you know?"

"I just felt it" I told her.

The ambulance came and got Erica. After school I went home and did my homework for the rest of the night.

~Next Day~

Stiles was getting the keys from Boyd so we could all go to the ice rink after school.

"Are you bringing anyone?" I heard my brother ask, I looked at him and shook my head no,

"I just want to stay free just a little longer" Stiles and Scott nodded their head and Scott muttered 'better stay that way' I looked at both of them they were very overprotective but I don't mind that's why I love them so much. Then I looked to the left then Scott did too and we saw Erica. A new Erica. She did her hair, her make up and she actually has a sense of style. I walked over to Lydia and we both gaped at her.

"What the holy hell...is that?" I asked,

"It's Erica" Scott stated. Scott, Stiles and I took off for the front of the school and saw her get into Derek's car. I flashed my eyes and Derek's smirk dropped and he sped off. At the end of the day I met up with Allison and Lydia so we could go to Allison's house. Allison's dad knocked on the door and Lydia and I started posing for pictures on Allison's bed.

When we got to the ice rink I put on my pair of skates and waited on Lydia as her and Stiles just got done talking.

"We haven't done this in a while" I told her she nodded her head and held her hand out,

"Lets show them how it's done" I giggled and we started skating like we were pros and I saw Stiles staring at us and I giggled a little. Then Lydia and I stopped and we bent down on the ice and Lydia wiped off and we both saw a face and it started moving and shaking. Lydia and I started screaming and Scott and Stiles held us as we were still screaming.

~~Next Day~

We saw that Boyd didn't show up for school and we figured Derek got a hold of him. So Scott and I went to the ice rink while Stiles was supposed to go to Boyd's house. Scott and I arrived at the ice rink to see Boyd and he was working on the ice on a machine.

"Boyd! Boyd we just wanna talk" I called out,

"Did Derek tell you everything?" Scott asked "And we don't mean going out of control of on the full moons. We mean everything"

"He told me about the hunters" Boyd told us

"And that's not enough to say no?" Scott asked,

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day." Boyd informed us,

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek" I told him.

"That really hurts coming from my little sister" I heard Derek say, "I mean if you both are going to review me at least take a consensus" There was Derek standing with Isaac and Erica "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" he asked didn't even bother to look at her.

Erica tilted her head "In a word...transformative" the blonde growled and bared her fangs at us. I rolled my eyes, "More slutty if you ask me" Erica looked kind of hurt.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great" Isaac shrugged,

"This isn't exactly a fair fight" I said, and I glanced at Scott and nodded my head towards Isaac,

Derek shrugged his shoulders "Then go home you two" Issac and Erica instantly stepped forward and Scott wolfed out while I shifted into my full wolf form "We meant fair for them" Scott echoed. Derek and his betas looked at me in shock and I took down Erica in one blow to the side of her head. I shifted into my human form and dragged her over to Derek as Scott dragged Issac to him.

"Don't you get it? He turned you into a bunch of lap dogs for power" I yelled, Derek looked down and back up to us,

"It's true" Derek stated bluntly "It is about power" Derek started wolfing out and I shifted again and Scott and I teamed up against him but I didn't shift into my full wolf, in the end Derek won and me and Scott had scratches from him that hasn't healed yet. We saw Boyd getting off the machine, I croaked out

"Don't. You don't wanna be like him" Boyd lifted up his shirt and we saw the bite,

"I know. I wanna be like you two" he stated and walked off. Scott and I went to the animal clinic and we both stared at our scratches "Why won't you heal" Scott hissed.

"It's because it's from an Alpha" Deaton said. Scott and I jumped at the sound of his voice "I think we better have that talk now" He told us. Scott and I looked at the table to see a dead body on it with claw marks going across his body.

~Note~ 

So Chelsea finally got her werewolf gene back last episode finally! I couldn't really place it anywhere else in the story until I remembered the Hunter with the Wolf's Bane.


	15. Abomination

Ch. 15 Abomination

"Quality establishment you're running here!" I heard Stiles yell before coming back in here. I was currently stuck with Stiles at a car shop since Erica broke his jeep. Scott didn't come because he was busy with Allison.

"What's the damage?" 

"Fifteen hundred!" I spazzed,

"What?!"

"and he thinks that I don't know anything! I know that my car doesn't need to cost that much because I don't even have a catalyic converter" I looked at him weirdly for a moment before telling him something,

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" I put my hand on his shoulder then left. I went into the bathroom and I felt my eyes changing into something but when I looked up they were their normal looking brown color. I pulled down on the bottom of my eye to get a closer look and I saw them flash red before turning back. I jumped back trying to figure out what I just saw, I went back out of the bathroom and I saw Stiles laying on the floor kind of twitching.

"Oh my god" I rushed over to him and I look over just in time to see the jeep crushing the man working on it and some lizard looking creature screamed at us before running off. I saw Stiles just finishing dialing 9-1-1, I picked up the phone and explained to them what just happened even though I don't know all the details. 

Shorty the place was covered with cops. Stiles, the Sheriff and I sat in the ambulance. "I told you" Stiles said "I walked in and I saw the car on him"

Stiles began moving his hand. He had been paralyzed for a few minutes. "What's wrong with your hand?" Sheriff asked concerned.

"Nothing, can I just get out of here now?"

"Look, if there's something either of you don't think you can tell me-"

"You think I'm lying?"

"No, of course not" He told his son hurtfully.

"I didn't see anything" Stiles said. Sheriff looked at me and I nodded. "Can I go now, please?"

Sheriff nodded. "But not in your jeep, we're going have to impound it. Sorry evidence" he got up and Stiles put his hands on his head. "See you at home"

When Scott pulled up we got into his car I got into the back while Stiles got in the front. "You were right" Stiles said. "It's not like you two; It's eyes were almost reptilian"

"There was something about it" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you see a friend in a Halloween mask and you just see their eyes? You feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who it is" I told them

"Are you sayin you know who it is?"

"No, but I think it knew us"

Scott dropped Stiles off at his house and I was sitting in the car,

"Can I tell you something?" I asked my brother. He nodded his head "When I was in the bathroom when Stiles and them got attack I was looking at my eyes, it felt like they kept changing but when I looked in the mirror they were their normal color, and you know my wolf has green eyes, I got up closer to the mirrior and pulled down the bottom part of my eye and when they flashed they were red"

My brother looked at me curiously "Red?!" I nodded,

"Like an Alpha's." The rest of the car ride we were talking about my eyes and he said he can see if Allison can look up anything on it. I nodded and by the time we got home I went to shower and did the rest of my homework before going to bed.

~Next Day~

I was walking around the school with Stiles telling him about my eyes, but then we were stopped by Allison.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you could give Scott a message for me" She told us the message and since Stiles was heading to go talk to Scott anyways he agreed to do it. When he left I was hanging out with Allison by the tables. Stiles came running up to us asking about a bestiary "I think you mean beasti-"

"No, I mean bestiary" He said a little annoyed.

"Okay can you describe this thing"

"It's probably like a book, old and worn"

"Like bound in leather? Because Gerard does have a book like that"

"Thank you" He ran off, but came back no too long gasping for air "Where does he keep it?"

"Um probably in his office" He ran off "We're probably going to see him in the next few minutes"

"Most likely"

He came back with his inhaler in his hand "You know drug users have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years now"

"My parents check every call, text and email I send, trust me, they would find it"

"Can you get the book?"

"Not without his keys" So we agreed that I would grab the keys from Allison and I was going to sneak into the school's office.

At the game there was a player who was three times the average size of a teenager coach came by and sat next to Stiles "Who or what has that genetic experiment gone wrong?"

"That is Eddie Abomowitz, Coach" Stiles told him.

"Yup, they call him the Abomination"

"huh, that's cute" I looked over at Allison and saw here dangle the keys by the bleachers so I walked over there and grabbed them and went straight for the office. When I got in there I couldn't find the book anywhere. So I pulled out my phone to text Allison until Erica walked in. "Hey Chelsea"

She grabbed me by the back of my neck and when we got into the pool area I made sure that I was away from the water. Erica went out and didn't come back until I saw here dragging Stiles.

"What did you guys see at the mechanic's garage?"

"Several alarming EPA violations that I am seriously considering reporting" Stiles rambled and Derek crushed the basketball an 'oh god' came out of Stiles mouth and he was about to describe it until I put my hand over his mouth.

"It was a kanima" I straight out told Derek, he looked at me skeptical "You don't believe me" I saw him shake his head and I felt a little pang in my chest, I also gave him a hurt look and then I just pointed up to the roof. Derek followed my finger and saw the kanima it screamed and Derek got sliced in the back of the neck and Erica was flung into a wall knocking her out.

The kanima jumped down in front of me and I just looked at it. It put its clawed hand up and I saw a hurt look on its face.

"Chelsea don't!" I heard Derek yell, but I didn't listen I put my hand flat against it and saw images and the last one concerned me 'Jax' I thought and it flung me into the mirror and it came towards me. I held up a shard in front of my eyes until it looked in the reflection and ran off. I pulled Derek and Stiles out of the water and waited for the paralyzer to wear off. Next Scott came running in looking at us, he told us that bestiary was the flash drive on the set of keys. I told him they were still in the door and he went off and grabbed them.

Scott hooked up the bestiary to his laptop and looked at it in confusion. "It kind of looks like Latin"

"It's Archaic Latin, you guys are lucky I know Archaic Latin" They both looked at me in shock and I heard more footsteps and I realized it was Derek and Erica,

"How did you know what it was Chelsea" I shrugged my shoulders at him,

"In bestiaries I only know one type of human like lizard, a kanima. Plus it wouldn't be the first time I saw one"

"It doesn't know what it is" Derek said,

"Or who" I finished

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked me,

"Just stories and rumors"

"But it's like us?"

"A shape shifter, yes, but it's not right. It's like a-"

"An abomination" Stiles finished. I nodded my head.

Derek turned around to start walking away but Scott stopped him, "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

Derek turned back sharply "You trust them?"

"nobody trusts anybody, that's the problem. While we're arguing about who's on what side there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people! We still don't know anything about!" I yelled at him,

"I know one thing" He said while turning "When I find it, I'm going to kill it!"


	16. Venomous

Ch. 16 Venomous

On Monday Scott drove us to school and once we took our seats we saw Issac sitting there, and when class was about to start Stiles came rushing,

"Guys I just talked to my dad who talked to Jackson I've got really terrible, very horrible news."

"I think we already know" I pointed at who was sitting diagonal from the both of us. It was Issac and it was one awkward hour of class.

After class Scott, Stiles and I walked with each other. "I only found one thing online about a kanima. It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers"

"That thing was not a jaguar" Scott said.

"And I'm not exactly a muderer" Stiles said.

"But you did see it kill somebody." I said "which is maybe why it tried to kill you and it's still trying to kill you and probably won't stop until it kills you"

We discussed it all the way to Econ and after we had gotten settled in class Jackson sat beside me which was right behind Scott. "Hey, what the hell is a Kanima?" My eyes got big and I turned to look at Jackson I was about to answer but Coach called my name to write the answer on the board. When I got up there it was like my mind went blank and my hand was doing random movements on the board "Chelsea!" I heard my name being shouted and I opened my eyes and I realized I was crying. I put the chalk down and walked to my seat, while Scott, Stiles and Jackson were giving me weird looks.

"Okay," Coach said while looking at me "Does anyone else want to try answering? This time in English?" When I heard that my head shot up and I saw words written backwards.

"What is that Greek?" Scott asked. Stiles showed them the words on the board, but flipped and it read out: SOMEONE HELP ME. They gave me looks and I was looking out the window still crying and Scott got out of his seat and moved into the desk behind me and squeezed my hand. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

We all went to Chemistry, and I heard Stiles talking "Derek isn't going to kill them without absolute proof"

"So they're going to test them like they did with Jackson, but when and where?" Stiles asked.

Issac and Erica were at the back of the classroom. "I think here and now" Scott said. Scott and Stiles sat down next to me while Alison and Jackson sat next to Lydia. Mr. Harris gave us an experiment to do and when the last rotation came Erica sat next to me. She gave me a sad look,

"What?" I asked,

"I heard about what happened in your Econ class it's spreading all around the school" I looked at her in disbelief and Mr. Harris rang the bell. When the experiment was completed Erica gave me the sugar crystal, I looked at her "Are you sure you don't want any?" She looked at me and nodded "I really don't want anything to eat right now" I nodded my head about to put it in my mouth when Scott called my name, 

"Chelsea!" I looked at him strangely,

"What?" 

"Never mind" I watch as he sat back down and I put the crystal in my mouth. I watch as Scott, Stiles and Allison were giving me looks. After class I went with Lydia to her locker to get her books,

"So what was with your brother during Chemistry?" Lydia asked, I looked at her confused,

"I really don't know" I looked down the hall and saw Stiles, Alison, and Jackson walking towards us.

When we got to my house I was really confused, "Why didn't we just stay in the library to study?"

"Because, some of the notes we need are here so I didn't want to make two trips" Stiles said while putting a chair in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked,

"There's been some break in's and some murders around here" Stiles told her,

"What is wrong with you people" I asked quietly and Lydia nodded her head with me.

"Lydia can I talk to you upstairs?" Jackson asked. I watch them go up the stairs and I went into my room then I heard some noise and I went to check it out and I was faced with Erica's back. I put up my hand but she turned around and caught it then she put her hand around my neck and cut off my supply of air. I heard a whizzing noise and Erica dropped me and caught the arrow Allison shot.

"You didn't think that was actually going to work did you?"

"Actually it did" Allison responded and Erica dropped to the ground. I rushed down the stairs just to see Scott knocking out Isaac. Scott took Erica and Issac by their necks and throw them outside next to Derek.

"I think why you and your sister keep refusing me Scott. You guys aren't Omegas, you guys are already Alpha's of your own pack," He smiled his cocky smile "But you know you can't beat me" I was still inside listening to their conversation when I saw Lydia come rushing down the stairs we both have tear streaks down our face,

"We can hold you off until the cops get here" There were distant sirens and then a hiss. They all ran to where Derek and his pack were. The Kanima was on the roof and it hissed at them. Lydia and I were running down the steps

"Can someone please tell us what the hell is going on?" I screamed.

They all looked back up to the roof and realized it's Jackson.


	17. Frenemy

Ch. 17 Frenemy

The following day after everyone found out about Jackson being the Kanima, I was stuck at school not knowing what was going on since Scott and Stiles were gone and Allison won't tell me anything I decided after school that I would follow Allison to where ever she was hiding with Scott and Stiles. I was walking in the hall, for my free period and I saw a boy about 16 or 17 standing in front of the trophy case glaring at a picture, then he turned and left. I walked to the trophy case where he was just standing at and looked inside I saw a basketball pictue and a trophy with a name: Peter Hale. I smiled remembering that day, that was the day he told me he first loved me and I was basically a love sick puppy after. I went around the corner to see where the guy disappeared to but he was no longer there, I looked around wondering where he went.

After school I followed Allison towards the Perserve and I saw her car just a little down a ways where I could see a police transport van. I drove back home and was looking for my dog Blazer, so I went out into the backyard and started calling his name,

"Blazer! Come here boy!" I started whistling, and I looked towards the house then turned back around to see the young version of Peter. I smirked at him "Like your younger version self don't you?" He gave me a smile and then moved to the side to reveal Blazer. I bent down and petted his fur "Hey boy" I greeted. I stood back up a then I looked at him strangely "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" I asked. 

"I am, but somehow you can see me, not that I mind, it gives me something more to learn about you" I smiled at his answer, and he stepped forwards but then I stepped back "Why did you step backwards?"

"Because you step forwards" I stated, he gave a small laugh.

"Well maybe I wanted to kiss you" then he reached behind my head and handed me a purple flower, "well then can you accept this flower?" I smiled at him "Now, I'm going to need you to hold on to that and you better have next time I see you"

"What if I lose it?" I asked and he grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him closer to the shadows, 

"Then I will be extremely upset" I smiled at him and his lips were only centimeters apart from mine, I pushed forwards kissing him with all that emotions that I am feeling, he put his arms around my waist and I weaved my fingers into his hair. We pulled back after a few minutes and he tried to smooth his hair down. I put my face in the crook in his neck and started silently laughing,

"What are you laughing at?"

"Even when you're dead you still worry about your hair, just like when we were younger" he gave a small laugh and he looked at the healing bite mark on my neck and he studied it for a minute. "looks like I'm going have to redo that" I looked to where he was looking at, 

"Your bite mark?" I asked and he nodded and I just put my face back in the crook of his neck, I felt his teeth teasing that part of my neck, I tried not to moan at the feeling that its causing. Then he bit down in that spot and when he was done his lips traveled up my neck he found my sweet spot behind my ear and I growled in pleasure. Peter stopped and smirked at me and I glared,

"you tease" I told him, he just gave me a goodbye kiss and left. After Peter left I put Blazer in the house and I went to my bedroom and I looked in the mirror where the bite mark was standing out once again. I left my room and grabbed my keys and got into my car and went to the Perserve and parked my car a little ways away from Allison's, as I pass her car I see her and Scott having a heated makeout session while I snuck into the back of the police van. I saw Jackson sleeping and I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him awake.

He opened his eyes and looked at me and I gave him a small smile, he went to open his mouth but I put a finger to his mouth and pointed to my ear and then pointed to the opening of the van. I looked at the hand cuffs he was in and I whispered, "Why did they lock you up in here?" He looked at me then told me,

"Because, I'm the Kanima" I looked at him sadly and broke his cuffs and I pulled him out of the van. "Why are you helping me?" He asked as we ran back to my car,

"Because I think what they're doing to you locking you up is wrong, and if I was in this situation you would've probably done the same to me" He smiled at me and he was looking back behind us, then looked ahead of us and he ducked seeing Stiles' jeep driving by. "I'm taking you to the police station, if that's what you're wondering about" I told him.

"Why there?"

"Because you are missing, you know that right?" He looked at me and gave me a small smile and we arrived at the police station and I stopped the car and got out. Jackson followed me into the station where I found Mr. Whittemore and Sheriff Stilinski talking and I hugged Jackson close to me. Mr. Whittemore looked at us and sighed in relief and looked at me,

"Thank you. Where did you find him?" I looked at Jackson and he gave me a nod for wanting me to tell the truth.

"I found him in the Perserve locked in a police van"

"Who was holding him there?" Sheriff Stilinski asked,

"Scott and Stiles handcuffed him in the van" The sheriff sighed and gave Jackson his jacket which he greatfully took and I sat down by him on the bench. Seconds later Scott and Stiles stepped in seeing Sheriff Stilinski mad,

"Scott, Stiles I would like you to meet Mr. David Whittemore esquire"

I looked over at Scott and Stiles "That means lawyer" I piped up and they jumped seeing me there. I saw Jackson falling asleep on my shoulder while they were in a room discussing a restraining order.

"You are not permitted to be at least 50ft. from Jackson Whittemore" I heard Sheriff Stilinski say and I tuned them out closing my eyes. I was being shaken awake by Jackson telling me my mom was here. I looked over and I saw her talking to Scott, I got up and so did Jackson, I started walking towards my mom only to be stopped by Jackson.

"Thank you for finding me Chelsea" I looked at him and he gave me a hug and Scott's and Stiles' mouth dropped open and gave them both a harsh glare and they both closed their mouth instantly, "You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded his head and I waved goodbye.


	18. Restraint

Ch. 18 Restraint

Scott, Stiles, Allison and I were in the library in between the aisles talking through the shelves.

"So Chelsea what did you translate out of the beastiary?" Scott asked.

"Not much, but Stiles was right about the murderes" Stiles did a little fist bump. "Some call the Kanima the weapon of vengence. There's a story in there about a South America priest who uses the Kanima to execute murderers"

"so maybe it's not all bad," Stiles tried to reason.

"Until," I continued "the bond grew stronger and he could kill whoever he wanted"

"All bad, all very very bad" Stiles told us

"Here's the thing though, the Kanima is supposed to be a werewolf, but he can't until-" I stopped as a student went by.

"Until it resolves the past which manifest it" Scott finished as he read the passage.

"So Jackson needs a couple hundred hours of therapy, I could have told you that" Stiles grumbled.

"What if, it has something to do with his parents? His real parents" Allison asked and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah does anyone actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked, I looked at him and nodded my head,

"Lydia might" I mumbled.

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Scott asked.

"Well he doesn't have a restraining order against us" I told them slowly,

Allison smiled and nodded her head and looked at Scott "so we'll go talk to him"

Scott's eyes widened as he started to shake his head furiously, "No! I'll come with you"

"You have a make up exam remember? Besides I'll be by her side Scott, we'll be fine."

"Alright, but if he does anything you run" He said staring into Allison's eyes.

"I can take care of myself" Allison raised her head.

"Allison if you get hurt because I'm taking some stupid test, they'll need to take care of me, if he does anything weird, bizzare.."

"Evil!" Stiles cut him off sticking his head through the little hole. I looked at him and then I pushed his head back through the hole. Allison and I met up after the hour on our way to go talk to Jackson. We peeked around the corner to check that no one was there, Allison had her heels in her hand to make sure no noise came from them. Once I was sure no one was there I carefully crept down the hall and to the boys locker room door. I glanced at Allison on last time before I went to push it open. However before I grabbed the handle the door swung open to reveal Matt. The three of us jumped in shock.

"Allison!" Matt exclaimed his eyes locked on her "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry, um, we were just looking for someone"

Matt laughed a little, "Uh, nice heels"

"Oh, um thanks, they were hurting my feet so I had to take them off" She mumbled

"That's exactly why I don't wear mine" I laughed a little while the joke went over Allison's head.

"So uh hey! Did you guys hear about the underground show? Aparently they got some big names spinning"

"Uh you mean like a rave?" I asked.

"psh is it still a rave if you don't roll. I just called it a party" Matt explained "But hey I got a friend who can hook us up with tickets" Matt looked at the both of us "Do you both want me to get you one?"

I looked at him uneasy and I nodded my head "Sure! Sounds like fun, I'll pay you back"

"Great!" he said excitedly as he started to walk down the hall. "so it's on Friday so...looking forward to it" And with that he rushed down the hall.

We went into the locker room "Jackson?" I called out.

"Over here" His voice rang out and we walked towards him. We spun around to see Jackson standing there and Allison and I jumped. I heard the water turn off and I reached out to Allison only to have Jackson grab my hand and shoved my head against the wall knocking me out.

I woke up hearing angry shouts in the hall, "What the hell is goign on here? Enough! ENOUGH!" I managed to stand up and stumble my way out the door. On one side on the hall was Jackson and Erica, on the other there was Scott, Stiles and Allison. Mr. Harris stood in the middle. No one paid much attention to me as I slowly made my way out of the room. "What do you think you idiots are doing! Jackson calm down!" I glanced over to Jackson to see him glaring at Scott. "Mr. McCall, care to explain yourself?" Scott glared at the floor but said nothing "Ms. McCall, where the hell did you come from?" I just shook my head and looked down.

"All of you detention, three o'clock" With that he turned and walked down the hallway. I sighed as I followed everyone else into the library for detention. "Have a seat" He instructed. I sat down across from Scott and Stiles with Erica next to me. 

"Um we can't be in detention together, I have a restrainig order against these tools" Jackson told Mr. Harris.

"All of these tools?" He asked.

"No just us tools" Stiles explained as he pointed at Scott and himself.

"Fine, you two over there" Mr. Harris said pointing at a table further away from our group. I sighed one last time before folding my hands over the table and laying my head down and falling asleep.

I woke up hearing chairs scraping the ground and papers being stuffed into bags. My head perked up happily and I got up and stretched.

"Oh I'm sorry" Mr. Harris said getting all of our attention "Yes, I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you are done reshelving" I groaned and put my bag back down. "Enjoy the rest of your day"

I made a face and walked over to the stacks of books with everyone else. I went down a row with Erica and I can hear Scott, Stiles and Alison talking but I quickly tuned them out. A loud crash sounde above from us and I flashed my eyes and roared and Erica and I went into defensive crouches. "Get Down!" I told her as I looked around for Jackson. I ran around the corner only to come face to face with Jackson, I ran the other way and he was going to follow me, but decided to go down Erica's row. I heard her scream and Jackson walked up to the board and wrote something "Stay out of my way or I will kill you all" Jackson looked at us with one last screech and jumped out the window.

I went down Erica's aisle and I rushed over to her seeing her twitching,

"Hey! Hey guys," I looked up while holding Erica's body up " I think she's having a seizure!" I looked at everyone then we looked over Erica and we head Allison call out,

"He's alive" 

Scott looked at Allison before turning back to us "When we get her to a hospital"

"To Derek" Erica said in between breaths "To Derek"

"You guys go, I'll stay here with Matt" Scott ran over to Allison and he kissed her forehead before he came back and picked up Erica with Stiles and I following behind. We pulled up to the den and Scott gave me Erica and we all rushed down the stairs to see Derek coming out of one of the cars. Derek took Erica's body and took her to one of the train cars and set her down,

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked horrified,

"She might be," He said slowly "Which is why this is going to hurt" He took her arm and broke it,

"By breaking her arm!?" Stiles yelled,

"It'll trigger the healing process" Derek explained "I still have to get the poison out" He dug his claws in her skin making blood gushing out as she was screaming bloody murder. Erica looked up to see Stiles,

"Stiles" She whispered he just looked at her "You make a great batman" And she passed out. Derek, Scott and I walked out of the train car and we watched as Derek slowly sat dowm.

"You know who it is, you just wanted Erica to confirm it didn't you?" I asked, He nodded his head and looked at us,

"Jackson"

"We're going to help you stop Jackson as part of your pack..if you want us in the fine but we do it on one condition" Scott paused "We're going to catch him not kill him"

"And?" Derek asked,

"We're going to do it our way" I told him firmly.


	19. Raving

Ch. 19 Raving

Scott and I were waiting in the clinic also waiting on Derek to arrive. When he arrived we saw he wasn't alone,

"What is he doing here?" I asked,

"I need him" Derek said.

"I don't trust him" Scott added,

"Yeah, well, I don't trust you two either" Isaac said while trailing behind Derek,

"And Derek doesn't care" Derek said turning to look at us "Where is the vet? Is he going to help us?"

"That depends." He was leaning in the doorway "Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Save him" Scott and I said while Derek said kill him. I turned to him "Save him" Derek looked at me then rolled his eyes before nodding. "Save him"

Scott and I were leaning against one side of the table while Isaac and Derek on the other with Deaton in the middle. Isaac tried to touch one of the bottles of herbs before Derek moved his hand "Watch what you touch"

Isaac leaned on the table as Deaton pulled out one of the herbs. "So what are you, some kind of witch?"

Deaton looked at him for a second "No, I'm a veterinarian." Deaton looked over his herbs then looked back up to us "I don't see anything here that is going to be an effective defense against paralytic toxins"

"We're open to suggestions"

"What if we plan for an affective offense?" Isaac asked looking at Deaton.

"We already tried that" Derek said. He turned to Deaton. "I almost took it's head off. An Argent emptied their entire clip in it. It just gets back up"

"Has it shown any weaknesses?"

"One, it can't swim"

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No" Scott answered "He's the captain of the swim team"

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." He turned around and got a coin showing it to Scott and I. "A puppet and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it" Scott answered "His mother died pregnant too and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let it happen to anyone else"

"How do you onow it's not part of the rules" Isaac said "The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson killed the wife, he kills the baby too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was"

"Hold on," I said "The book says they're bonded right?" I looked to Derek and he nodded. I went behind Deaton and pulled out a bottle of Mountain ash. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson," I turned to look at them "But the one controlling him" I saw the coin was sitting on the table and I poured the mountain ash around the coin "Something that affects the Kanima also affects it's master" I saw Deaton gave me an impressed look from the corner of my eye.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them," Scott answered looking up "Both of them"

~The Next Day~

Stiles pulled into the school parking lot and we all got out of the jeep. "There's got to be another way to get tickets." Stiles said as he locked the door. We were talking about the rave that Jackson was going to go to.

"It's a secret show" I said looking at them "There's only one way and it's a secret"

Stiles hit me in the arm and Matt came up. "Hey, do any of you know why no is getting suspended for what happened the other day at the school?"

"Forget about it," Stiles said "Nobody got hurt"

"I had a concussion" Matt said

"Well nobody got seriously got hurt"

"I was in the ER for six hours"

"Hey, you want to know the truth Matt, you're little bump on the head is about," He leaned down to the ground. "This high on our list of problems" 

Stiles got up and Scott and I looked at Matt "Are you okay" We choursed.

"Yeah," He said and he pulled out a piece of paper with a ticket "Here you go Chelsea" I smiled at him in thanks and gave him the money I owed him.

Matt walked off and Stiles watched him "I don't like him" I rolled my eyes and he turned to look at us "Are you sure about this?"

"Last time whoever was controlling Jackson killed someone because he couldn't finish the job. What do you think he's going to do this time?"

"Be there to make sure it happens"

~Rave~

We found Issac and we gave him the injection of Ketamine for Jackson to him. "Why do I have to do it?" Isaac asked.

"Because we have to make sure the Argents don't fully ruin the plan" Scott looked around the room to make sure no one was watching.

"You have to inject him in the vein and then pull back on the plunger here. The neck is probably going to be the easiest. So find the vein, jam it in there and pull back on the trigger. Be careful." I added.

Isaac laughed. "I doubt I'll slightly hurt him"

"No, you" Scott said, Isaac looked shocked "We don't want you to get hurt"

Scott grabbed my hand and he pulled me to an open door that led outside. We both turned to look, but it was too late. Scott yelled out my name in the last second, tossing himself infront of the SUV and throwing his arms around to shield me. But the car still hit both of us, sending unbelievable pain through me. Before I knew it, I was out like a light, black covering my vision.

Victoria quietly watched Scott and I, both of us laying on a wooden platform that stood ten inches off the ground. When Victoria saw Scott open his eyes, she smiled, seeing that we were both awake.

"You probably recognize this device," She began, "Pot used to be smoked in a rolled up piece of paper. These days, it seems like all you kids are given a free vaporizer with your medicinal marijuana card."

I then saw scott shift, or twitch more like, before he slightly lifted his head. I was barely able to see Mrs. Argent over him. She held an open vial up to her nose, inhaling the scent.

"Mm," Mrs. Argent hummed. "This type of wolfsbane is one of my favorites. LOVELY smell. You two probably wouldn't think so"

She stuck the vial into the top of the vaporizer. She pressed the button for it to start up.

"Wh-what...what are you doing?" Scott weakly questioned.

Victoria cocked her head with a smirk.

"Isn't it obvious?" She laughed. She suddenly let the smile fade. "I'm killing the both of you." We all heard a clattering noise outside of the door alerting us. Mrs. Argent went to the door to check and she left us in there, I looked at Scott,

"S-Scott," I sputtered, "Go. Get out of here"

"What?" He breathed. "I'm not just..just gonna leave you here"

"Scott, get up and go," I coughed "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"But Chels-"

"Scott, go before she comes back!" I used almost all the energy I had to yell it at him. "I'll find a way out myself. Please just go"

Scott breathed slightly before moving his face towards mine. He left a gentle and almost goodbye kiss on my forehead.

"Promise me you'll get out alive," He muttered.

I nodded, my eyes flasing "Go"

With that, he collapsed off the platform, crawling for the door. He escaped, going the opposite way that Victoria had gone. Victoria came back in the room and she looked mad about losing Scott but she just huffed,

"It's going to look like an accident," She told me "It'll look like you had a panic attack and...didn't have an inhaler with you. Your school records show that you've had a few panic attacks and almost died from a few of them before."

"S-stop!" I coughed out as my fangs and claws grew. My eyes weakly flashed.

"Too late," She teased "looks like it's working"

I slowly started dragging my claws across the wood, trying to sit up.

"Uh-uh-uh," She fussed, putting a high-heeled foot to my side and shoving me off the platform.

Stiles' POV

I walked outside of the building, where my jeep was. I crossed the mountain ash line, looking off in the distance. Running footsteps sounded behind me before Derek showed up.

"Hey," I greeted. "So, we kinda lost Jackson inside, but it's.." I trailed off before Issac and Erica came out, glancing at the mountain ash line. Isaac leaned down at it before looking up at Erica in realization.

I chuckled proudly. "Oh my god, it's working! Yes! I-I did something"

Chelsea's POV

"Hmm," She hummed "What are you Chelsea? Not an Alpha, but not a beta, you and Scott are omegas. The howl of the lone wolf such a horrible sound. I've heard a howl from an omega such pathetic sound."

"I'm not.." I said barely above a whisper as I rolled onto my stomach.

"What?" She questioned "What is it?"

"I'm not..alone," I mumbled. I raised up my upper body with my hands, letting out a pained howl that led into a scream before I collapsed back down coughing.

Derek's POV

I was standing outside with Stiles, trying to figure out how we were going to find Jackson.

Suddenly, I heard it. Howling. Chelsea's howl.

"Chelsea," I thought, my heart flipping, 'no one hurts my family anymore' I thought

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Break it!" I ordered.

"what?" Stiles repeated "No way."

"Chelsea's dying!" I shouted, my eyes flashing red.

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, I just know!" I snapped. "BREAK IT!"

Stiles got down on his knees, creating a tiny break in the line. I ran past him, following the sound of the howl.

Chelsea's POV

"Allison" I whispered "Tell her that Scott's sorry" I black out for the rest of the remainder of the night, I woke up once seeing Deaton.

Deaton's POV

I walked into my personal office after taking care of Chelsea, surprised to hear Derek thanking me.

"I can't decide...if I admire your sentimentality..or despise it," I heard my sister's voice. Marin Morrel.

"If I want your opinon," I began. "I'll make an appointment with the guidance office"

"From the state of things, I think you could use a little guidance" She mumbled "Are you Really going to leave this up to a couple of kids?"

I shrugged "They're more capable than you think"

"Then are you gonna tell them what's coming?" She asked. It was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"They've got enough to worry about," I answered.


	20. Party Guessed

Ch. 20 Party Guessed

Scott, Derek and I walked into the train cars. I healed not too long ago and Stiles went home right after I was good and walking again.

"I'm saying," Derek said to us, "That we need a new plan because next time one of us is going to be too hurt to heal."

"We get it" I said as Derek sat down. "We can't save Jackson"

"We can't seem to kill him either" Derek said. He had a look on his face like he was thinking. "I've seen a lot of things Chelsea, but not like this" 

"Then how do we stop him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know we can"

"Maybe we should let the Argents handle it"

"I turned him," Derek said looking down. "It's my fault"

"You didn't turn him into this" I said "This happened about something in his past"

Derek looked up and turned to us "It's a legend in a book, it's not that simple"

"What do you mean? What are you not telling us?"

Derek turned on us "Why do you guys think I'm always keeping something from both of you?"

"Because you always are keeping something from us!" Scott said.

"Maybe I do it to protect you both"

"Does being in your pack mean no more secrets?"

"Go home you two. Sleep, heal, make sure your friends are safe because the full moon is coming. And with the way things are going I've got a feeling it's going to be a rough one"

Scott and I left the den and we went straight for home. Scott and I went to sleep when we got back and we were out for the rest of the night.

~Next day~ 

I was searching around my room for the flower that Peter gave me but couldn't find it, so I went out in the backyard and saw it on my dog's collar. I grabbed it and my body started moving by itself, like it had a mind of it's own. I ended up in the woods and I saw a familiar house all fixed up, it had to be an hallucination because the house I was currently looking at was burnt down, but now its all fixed. I walked inside and saw it was all put back together and I saw where everything used to be at looking semi-normal, the house had no furniture except for a wardrobe with a mirror on it. Peter was in his younger form and walked out from behind the wardrobe,

"Miss it?" He asked.

I nodded my head sadly and looked at him "More than enough"

He stepped closer and he put his arms around my waist and he pushed his forehead against mine. "Did you bring the flower?" I nodded and pulled the flower out of my back pocket and put it in his hand. He smiled at me then he pushed our lips together, I wound my arms around his neck and he teased my bottom lip and I gasped. He took that moment and he drove his tongue into my mouth making our tongues entwine in the kiss. We broke apart and I looked behind him in the mirror and I saw the house now burnt down and saw him what he looks like now but burnt. I looked back in his eyes and I gave him a look.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I need you and Lydia to do something for me. I need you to set some stuff up and Lydia is going to do the rest ok?"

I nodded my head and he told me about everything he was going to do, so I got everything up and then he gave me one last kiss and I was off heading for home. I got home and I got ready for Lydia's birthday party, Stiles was giving Scott and I a ride there. Scott and Stiles grabbed a drink and I stayed away from the punch because I know what's in it.

I saw Scott and Stiles talking while Scott was just looking at Alison.

"Are you going to apologize to Allison or what?" Stiles asked. They began talking about how Scott should apologize to Alison even though he thinks he did nothing wrong."Scott, something has to go right here" Stiles said. "If you haven't noticed we've all got our asses royally kicked. People are dying, I got my dad fired, you're going to be held back, Chelsea and Lydia are the towns new nut jobs and on top of all that if I have to watch you loose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face"

Scott stood up "Don't stab yourself in the face"

"Why not?"

"Because Jackson is here" We both looked over to see Jackson walk in and immediately given punch by Lydia. I was watching all the people starting to hallucinate and it was not a very pretty sight, I looked at Stiles and saw he was crying from his and then he went to sit by a pillar near water. I walked over to him to see Scott trying to sober him up,

"What are you doing? If you want to sober him up fast that's not the best way to do it"

"You can do better?" Scott asked looking at me, I smirked, I took Stiles' head and dipped it in the pool. He immediately started to squirm and I picked his head up again "How do you feel?"

"I think I might have to revist my policy on hitting girls"

"He's sober" Stiles just glared at me,

"We have to find Jackson" Scott said "He could be going crazy because of the punch Lydia gave us" Everywhere we looked there was people going crazy and we saw them throwing people in the pool.

"I can't swim!" I heard someone call out "I can't swim!" We turned to see Matt was being thrown in the pool. I went forward and I grabbed onto Matt'a hand and I pulled him out. Matt saw the expressions on his face and Jackson came over and they left together Matt glaring at everyone. Then we all heard sirens and everyone rushed to get out of there, Scott, Stiles and I went out front and we saw the Kanima in a protective stance in front of Matt and that is when we all realized that it was Matt controlling Jackson.


	21. Fury

Ch. 21 Fury

Scott and I were waiting at Stiles telling his dad that Matt was the one killing people.

"Stiles what did you guys want to show me at 2 in the morning?" He said annoyed.

"This" I told him while showing him the yearbook that had a circle on Matt's picture.

"What am I looking at?"

"Your muderer" Stiles said.

He studied the picture of Matt "This kid is the real killer?"

"Yes" We all said at once.

"No"

"Yes" Stiles argued

"No"

"Dad come on" Stiles said getting up "Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims to murderers. All he had to do was look through the transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common"

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter, Kara wasn't in Harris' class" I walked over to the yearbook flipping through the pages to see what else they all had in common, and I tuned out their arguing. I stopped at the swim page and saw them all there including Mr. Lahey. I picked up the book and showed Mr. S,

"That's the other thing they had in common and Mr. Lahey was the coach"

"Alright, I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Maybe they did something to him and it left him traumatized?" I suggested. Mr. S took some thought to that and went to look back at Stiles,

"What do you want me to do?"

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott said,

"That would be at the station" He turned to Stiles "Where I no longer work"

"Trust Scott and I" Stile began "They'll let you in"

"Trust you two?"

Stiles turned his body towards me "Trust Chelsea?"

He nodded. "Chelsea I trust"

We all got into his car and drove us to the police station in silence. We went in the police station seeing Tara at the front desk, she sighed when she saw us. "It's two o'clock in the morning" She said when she saw us.

"Belive me, I wouldn't be here unless it was extremely important"

"We'll go through the hospital stuff first" Stiles said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson except for one" I told him.

We all walked into the office and watched the security footage for over an hour. "I don't know guys," Mr. S began "There was six car pile up that night. The hospital was jammed"

"Just keep going," Stiles said "He had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica's room."

"Hold on!" I looked at Scott "Did you see that? Scroll back" When Mr.S went back there Matt was walking by.

"That's him!" I screamed "That's Matt"

"All I see is the back of someone's head"

"Matt's head" I said "I sit behind him in Geometry. He has a very distinct cranium, it's weird"

Mr. S looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you crazy?"

"Alright fine, look at his jacket. How many people do you know that wear black leather jackets?" Stiles asked.

"Millions" He said and he looked at me "Chelsea's wearing one right now"

"Can we scroll forward?" Scott asked. "There's got to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras" Mr. S took in a deep breath, but still listened. We saw him again, but it was still his back "He's talking to our mom"

Scott pulled out his phone, called our mom and asked her about it. We sent her a picture of Matt and she said she saw him at the hospital and remembered that she had to stop him because he was tracking in mud. Scott hung up and Mr. S pulled out one of the files "We have shoe prints at the crime scene"

"Which puts Matt at the sight of three murders" I said "The trailer, the hospital and the rave"

"Actually four," Mr. S told us "There was a recipt signed by Matt at the car shop, just twenty minutes before you two got there" Mr. S put the file back on the desk and looked at Scott, "Scott call your mom back and see how fast she can get here" He turned to me "Chelsea, go to the front desk. Tell them to let your mom come through when she gets here" I nodded and went towards the front desk only to see no one there. I looked around the room and saw no one there, I turned and I saw a gun pointed in my face by Matt. He grabbed my arm and drug me back to where Scott and them were at. Scott saw me and he tapped Mr. Stilinski's arm and he looked up scared,

"Matt? It's Matt right, whatever is going on, I'm pretty sure there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun"

"You know it's funny you say that because I'm not sure you're aware of how right you really are"

I sighed knowing he was talking about Jax. "I know you don't want to hurt people"

"Actually," Matt began "I want to hurt a lot of people, the four of you weren't on that list, but I can be persuaded, and one way is to try dialing someone on your cell phone like McCall is doing" Scott immediately took his hand out of his pocket. "That could definately get someone hurt" He looked at all of us "Everyone, phones on the table" no one moved right away "Now!" Everyone put their phone on the table. Matt let me go and pushed me into Scott and I hugged him and he hugged back. "Let's take a little field trip, shall we?" He led us all to the holding cells and told me to lock up Mr. Stilinski. I put one cuff on his wrist and the other on the pole on the wall. "Tighter" Matt sneered.

"Do what he says Chelsea" He gave me a look to say it was going to be alright and I made the cuff tighter.

We all walked out of the room and down the hall where we saw everyone who was working that night body bloody and torn. I was thankful that Tara got out before she could get killed. "Are you going to kill everyone in here?" I asked.

"No, that's what Jackson is for" Matt smiled, "I just think about killing them and he does it" He pushed us forward to the office and told us to delete all the evidence on him and we did.

"Okay Matt, since everyone you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good here right? I'll just get my dad and we'll go, you can continue with the whole vengence thing, enjoy the Kanima" Stiles said. There were headlights outside of the police station and we all froze. Our mom. "Looks like you two's mom is here"

"Matt don't do this" I pleaded. "When she comes through the door I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please Matt"

We heard the door open and close. "If you don't move now," Matt began "I'm going to kill Stiles first, I looked at Scott with pleading eyes. "Open the door" He told me. I closed my eyes and open the door revealing Derek "Oh thank god"

He didn't look like himself though. Something was off. He looked right at me first and began to fall. When I looked behind I saw Jackson with his claws dripping with the toxin he has. I looked down at Derek when Matt went to lean down by him, "This is the one controlling him? This kid?"

"Well Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf" He stood up "Oh yeah, that's right, I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters,Kanimas it's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon." He turned to me and Stiles "Except Stiles and Chelsea, Stiles what do you turn into?"

"An abominable snowman, it's more of a seasonal thing" Matt tilted his head and Stiles went down face first into Derek's shoulder. "Chelsea what else can you do? I mean you turn into a full wolf but yet you got a loud scream any supernatural creature can hear, what exactly is that?" I just shrugged and then Jackson's hand was on my neck and I can feel the goo fall down from his claws. I looked at Jackson and he quickly let the back of my neck go and he started stepping back and looking at his claws. "What did you do?" Matt exclaimed, but before I could answer Jackson went back to Kanima mode.

"Cam someone get him off me" Derek complained, Matt's gaze left mine and he looked down at Derek,

"I don't know Derek," He beagn to lean back down "You two make a pretty good pair. It must suck though to have all the power taken away from you with just a little cut on the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feel this helpless"

"I still have some teeth. Why don't you get down a little closer huh? See how helpless I am."

"Yeah bitch" Stiles voice was muffled. Then we heard the sound of a car pulling in and headlights showed in the window. "Is that her?" I turned to Scott who also looked scared "Do what I tell you both to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson go near her"

"Scott, Chelsea, don't trust him!" Stiles yelled.

He turned Stiles around and stepped on his throat. "Is this better for you two?"

"Matt! Stop!" Scott and I yelled.

"Then the two of you do what I tell you to do"

"Okay!" Scott said. 

He took his foot off of Stiles' throat. "Take them in there" He commanded Jackson. Jackson dragged both Derek and Stiles into his dad's office. He turned back to us. "You two, with me"

I held Scott's hand as we walked as we walked up to the front desk "Scott Chelsea," That was mom's voice "Where is everybody?" She turned and saw Matt holding a gun up to us.

"Mom, just do as he says and he promised not to hurt you" I told her,

"She's right" Matt shot me then Scott. Mom screamed and Scott and I looked at Matt in shock. "But I didn't say I wasn't going to hurt the both of you"

Mom tried to run at us, but Matt pointed the gun at her. "Get back mom" Scott said.

"Get up" Matt said "Both of you"

"SHUT UP! EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" He pointed the gun at mom. "Now get up or I shoot her next." Scott and I slowly got up and we both had our claws in our wounds to keep them open. 

"They need to see a doctor" Mom yelled.

"We're fine" I said but mom protested and Matt looked at us amused,

"She doesn't know does she?" he then turned to our mom "Shut up, or the next bullet is going through their head, back to the front McCalls" We walked into the Sheriff's office where Jackson was keeping Derek and Stiles. "I want the book!" Matt yelled "I want the bestiary!"

"What do you want it for?" I asked confused.

"For this!" Matt pulled up his shirt to reveal scales going up his side.

"Balance" I whispered, Matt heard me and looked at me, but before he got to ask me the question he wanted to as he heard a noise come from the holding cells and he went backk there. Then all the lights went out and Derek got up and told Scott and I to take Stiles. We ran when we saw Jackson following us, everydoor we went through I locked it while Scott and Stiles went ahead, we got into a room with a heavy door that Jackson couldn't get through. Scott set Stiles on the bench "don't move" Stiles gave him a look "right" then Scott and I went towards the holding cells and when we got in there the Kanima was on the cell where mom was at. Mom looked at us and then she heard all my bones cracking and shifting then I was a full wolf and I grabbed the Kanima by its tail and flung him off. Scott tossed the keys to mom and we left she was looking at us like we were monsters.

Scott and I ran towards Gerard "What are you doing here?" I asked "It wasn't supposed to happen like this"

"Trust me I'm aware of that"

"We've done evrything you've asked us to do. We joined Derek's pack, we've given you all the information that you wanted, we've give you maps that lead to Jackson-"

"Then leave him to us. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go."

Scott leaned down and picked up a little tin "You dropped this" Gerard took it and we both ran off.


	22. Battlefield

Ch. 22 Battlefield

It's been a week since the incident at the police station. They recovered Matt's body after being drown in the little river that was behind there. I believe Gerard did it, because he wanted to handle Matt and Jackson himself. Now I am currently sitting in Mrs.Morell's office, it was Scott's idea he didn't want to do because he doesn't want this to make him feel any worse than he does.

"Do you feel sorry for the nine year old Matt that drowned?"

"No, I mean just because a bunch of idiots threw him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't give him the right to kill them one by one. Stiles told me that what his dad found in Matt's room was a bunch of pictures of Allison on his laptop. He actually photoshopped himself into these pictures with Allison like, holding hands, kissing, it's like he built a fake relationship around them."

"Well one positive thing did come out of it" I thought back to when Stiles told me his dad got his job back, we were happy. "Yeah, but nothing is the same anymore, I haven't talked to my mom, my brother, or Stiles at all. I think, the actual normal one right now would be Lydia"

"Do you know about the three runaways?" I just shook my head "Are you okay Chelsea, I mean really okay?" I shook my head again

"I can't sleep, I jump at every sound, I have this feeling like something more is going to happen like there's more hurt to come."

"It's called hypervigilance, it's the persistent feeling of being under threat"

I just looked down then I looked back up to her "I just feel like I'm going through hell, and it keeps getting worse and worse"

"Then think of the quote Winston Churchill once said 'When you're going through hell keep going'" 

After school Scott and I stayed for the game tonight so I was just going to watch him, mom was going to try to make it she just is really confused on what we are. Right now we were standing in the locker room, Scott was nowhere to be seen so I stood by Stiles while coach came up to talk.

"Good morning," His voice came through the megaphone "In less than an hour aircraft fromhere will be joining others from around the world and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind"

"What?" I heard my mom say behind me,

"Mankind, that word should have a new meaning for us today"

He went on talking and Mom tapped me on the shoulder "What the hell is he talking about?"

"He does this every year" I answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah" Stiles answered,

"We're fighting for our right to live" Everyone cheered.

"Wait, is this-"

"Yeah" I answered "It's the speech of from Independence Day." She nodded knowingly.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice,"

"It's Coach's favorite movie" Stiles continued

"We will not go quietly into the night!"

"He doesn't know any sports speeches?"

"I don't think he cares" I answered.

"Today, we celebrate our Independence day!"

Everyone in the room cheered "It's sadly inspirational though"

Gerard came from behind Coach and I tensed up. "Very inspiring Coach. I would have chosen something with little more historical value," Coach looked a little offended "But there is no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long there is no denying my pride of having a winning team at this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight even with only one co-captain leading you" I looked at Scott from across the room and he looked confused. "Now I am your principal, but I'm also a fan so don't think I'll be content to watch you beat this team. Get out there and murder them!" The atmosphere got really tense and I was rubbing my neck from where the Kanima had me by the throat earlier.

"You heard the man!" Coach yelled "Butts on the field!"

Everyone began running out while I was trying to find Scott "Coach," I heard him say "Are you benching me?"

"It's not my decision. You're failing three classes so academics come first"

"Coach" Scott started again "You don't get it, you have to let me play"

"No," Coach looked disappointed, "Not tonight"

He walked off and Scott and I looked at each other panicked. Scott ran to the field while I sat down by Stiles on the bench Scott soon following and sitting on the other side of me. "Is your dad coming?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Stiles answered "He's already here" I looked and found him sitting next to our mom.

"Have you seen Allison?" Scott asked.

"No, have you seen Lydia?"

"No" I answered

"Do you know what's going on?" Stiles asked

"Not yet"

"It's going to be bad isn't it?" I asked

"People-screaming-running-for-their-lives-blood kind of bad?" Stiles asked

"It looks like it" Scott answered.

"Chelsea, Scott" Stiles began and we both looked at him "The other night seeing Dad getting hit on the head by Matt while I'm just laying there and I can't even move," He trailed off "I just, I want to help, but I can't do the things that the two of you can do" Scott an I looked at each other and then back to Stiles. "I can't."

I looked at Stiles "It's okay"

Stiles shook his head "We're losing"

"Female McCall, what do you thing you are doing down here?" I jumped, 'when did he sneak up on me?' I thought.

"Um, moral support for all three of my brothers?" Coach looked at me,

"Three?" I nodded my head,

"Yeah, Scott, Stiles and Jackson" Scott and Stiles looked at me in shock because what I said about Jackson. Coach shook his head and turned to Stiles, 

"Now put your helmet on and get out there you're going in for Greenberg"

"what? what happened to Greenberg?"

"He sucks and you suck slightly less"

Stiles was shocked "I'm playing? On the field? With the team?"

"Unless you'd rather play with yourself"

"I already did that, twice today" I cringed at that,

"Get the hell out there!" Stiles got up and ran on the field.

Throught the whole game Stiles was knocked down and beaten up. In the middle of the game Scott came up to me.

"someone's gonna die"

I looked up at Scott in shock "What?" I managed to get out.

"Someone is going to die. Gerard is going to make Jackson kill someone"

"What? Who?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be standing here"

At the last thirty seconds of the game I saw Scott come out of the end zone just int ime to see the buzzer on the board go off and then the lights went out. People started screaming and I was about to head where there was a body laying on the ground, but then I felt hands grab my arms.

"SCOOOOOOOOOTT!" I screamed hoping he would here me, "SCOOOOOOTT" I was about to yell again but they injected me with a liquid which started to burn so it must have been wolfs bane.


	23. Master Plan

Ch. 23 Master Plan

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that my arms were tied above my head with electricity running through them. I looked to my right and I saw Boyd and to my left I saw Erica, that's when I blacked out again.

~Third POV~

Scott and Isaac were in the locker room and Stiles's dad was talking to them,

"I have to meet the medical examiner," The Sheriff began, "And try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I put an APB out on Stiles and Chelsea" Scott closed his eyes and put his head pointed towards the ground, "His jeep is still in the parking lot and I am hoping Chelsea was with him..." He stood there for a minute looking confused and scared for Stiles and Chelsea. "I don't know what it means. Look it either of them answer their phones, or their emails, if you see either of them-"

"We'll call you" Isaac said. Sheriff nodded his head and walked off, leaving them to talk to Coach.

"McCall, we need you on the team okay, but you know that I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up"

"I know Coach"

"I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but that's Greenberg" Issac gave a small smile "I'm just saying we, I need you on the team" Coach walked away,

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked Issac.

Isaac nodded and Scott ripped the door off of Stiles' locker. "We're going to find them by scent?" Issac asked.

Scott nodded "How come you get shirt and I get a shoe?" Issac complained.

Scott looked up and hit Isaac's arm and they saw Derek standing there, "We need to talk"

Peter came out from behind the lockers "All of us"

"Holy sh~" Scott said, "What the hell is this?"

"You know," Derek began "I thought the same thing when I heard you and Chelsea was talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station"

"He threatened to hurt my mom and threatened to kill Chelsea, who is missing by the way, and we needed to get close to him what were we supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one," Peter began "Have you seen Chelsea? She's gorgeous"

"Shut up!" Derek and Scott said at the same time.

"Who is that?" Isaac asked confused,

"That's Peter," Scott began "Derek's uncle and Chelsea's mate. A while back he tried to kill us all then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

Peter waved. Isaac smiled like he was scared, "Good to know."

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"Look short version is he knows how to stop Jackson, maybe even save him"

Scott and Isaac looked at each other and back to them "That's very helpful," Issac began "But Jackson's dead"

"What?" Derek and Peter looked shocked,

"Yeah," Scott began "He's dead, it just happened on the field"

"Why isn't anyone taking this as good news?" Isaac asked, but before anyone could answer there was a noise in the hallway. Scott headed for the door and looked in the hallway when he saw Chelsea sitting down across the door with her head bleeding and she was pale.

~Chelsea's POV~

After Mr. Argent let all of us go I told Erica and Boyd I would meet them in over an hour. I was walking through the school and I stopped in front of the locker room door where I could hear Peter's, Scott's, Isaac's and Derek's voice coming from the inside. So I kicked the lockers outside the door and I felt my energy drain so I sat down. Not even a few minutes later I heard the door open and I looked up and saw Scott come out the door and rushed to me.

"Chelsea" I heard Scott breathed and he hugged me and I winced. He picked me off the ground so I was standing on my feet, he put one of my arms around his shoulder and we walked into the locker room. I winced every step of the way and we leaned against the lockers where Isaac was at.

"Anyway, well, that's exactly what we need to figure out" Peter moved closer and he was next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder with his arm around my waist "and something tells me the window of opprtunity is closing."

We all headed towards the Hale house so we could get some information I had stored there.

"Look," Derek said to me and I was now crouching in front of the staircase, "I told you I looked everywhere"

"You didn't look here" I announced as I opened a stair.

I pulled out a case from the inside and Derek looked at me "What is that? A book?"

"No. It's a laptop" I told him while giving him a look "What century are you living in?" Derek rolled his eyes "A few years ago I transferred everything we had. Fortunately, the Argent's aren't the only ones that keep records." I got off the staircase and hurriedly walked over to the living room, as they watched me. We then heard Scott's phone ring and we looked at him and he answered,

"Hey, our mom says there's something wrong with Jackson he keeps moving" Derek nodded at him and he left to go to the hospital. Derek got a call not even ten minutes later,

"They said there's some type of transparent casing made out of venom coming from his claws" Derek repeated to me, which I was now sitting in front of the laptop.

"That sounds sufficently terrifying" I muttered as I clicked around the screen.

"They also say he's starting to move again" Derek added.

"Ok, I think I found something" I said and Peter leaned forward to get a better look, "Looks like what we see as Jackson, is the Kanima's beta shape"

"Meaning it can turn into something bigger?" Peter asked.

I leaned back in the chair, still glaring at the page "Bigger and Badder"

"He's turning into that?" Peter asked,

"That has wings" Derek stated,

"I can see that" I muttered,

Derek and I looked at each other and I nodded to him "Scott bring him to us" He instructed.

"Uh, I don't think we have time for that" Scott said slowly on the other side of the phone.

"Hey look, somebody actually made an animation" I pointed out "Maybe it's less frightening if we.." I clicked play and , Derek and Peter jump back in shock and I immediately close the laptop, "Nope not less frightening. We should probably meet them halfway"

"Scott get him out of there now! Go now!" Derek insructed as he headed for the door.

I got up and quickly followed him along with Peter "Derek we need Lydia" Peter called out.

Derek spun around to face him, "There's no time-!"

I cut him off raising a finger "That's the problem. You're rushing into this, we're moving into this to fast. Everyone knows a moving target is harder to hit, and here we are racing into Gerard's crosshairs." Derek stared at me for a moment.

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson," He turned to make his way out the door "I'm taking it" I sighed and Peter and I followed him,

"The warehouse district right?" I called out to Derek and he nodded, "I'll meet you there" They both looked at me,

"And how are you getting there?" Peter asked, I just tilted my head and I slowly shifted into my wolf. "Point taken" I took off running and I met Derek at the end of the street and I smelt Peter near by. We heard a SUV pull up and we saw Mr. Argent get out along with Scott and Issac and I'm guessing Jackson's body.

"Where's Derek and Chelsea?" Mr. Argent asked. After we heard that we went running and we jumped over some crates before landing in front of them. Mr. Argent looked at me in shock and I slowly went back into my human form.

"I'm here for Jackson, not the two of you" Mr. Argent stated,

"Somehow we don't find that very comforting" Derek said as he stared off with Chris. "Get him inside" He demanded to us. We nodded and we did as we were told.

"Where are they?" Scott asked as we all circled around the body bag that held Jackson's body.

Derek looked around confused before looking back at Scott, "Who?"

"Peter and Lydia" Scott said. Derek stared at him for a moment, and chose not to tell him while he crouched down over the body bag."

"Ok wait hold on a second!" Derek continued to ignore us and he pulled the zipper open "You said you knew how to save him!"

"We're past that" Derek explained bluntly, pulling the bag open wider to reveal Jackson's face.

"What! What about-!"

"Think about it Chelsea!" Derek snapped cutting me off. "Alright, Gerard controls him now! He's turned Jackson into his personal guard dog!" I galnced over in time to Chris' face. He looked confused and shocked. "And he set all of this in motion, so that Jackson can get even bigger and more powerful!"

"That's not true!" Chris protested No, he wouldn't do that" Derek whirled around to face him "If Jackson's a dog then he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live!"

"Of course not!" We all whirled around to see Gerard standing there, "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead"

Derek stared at Gerard for a second then Derek grew his claws out and was about to stab Jackson in the gut but Jackson was quicker, he stabbed Derek and was holding him there until he fully stood up and then he threw him. Scott roared and I saw his eyes turned red, and Isaac and I were looking at him in shock "A true Alpha" I mumbled. I shifted and went to attack Jackson but he grabbed me by the neck and threw me in the crates and I came stumbling out with a piece of crate in my side. I yelped and slowly went over to the place where Peter was hiding and I sat down beside him. He looked at the wood that was in my side and he gripped it and he pulled it out. I almost screamed out but Peter put his other hand on my mouth before I could yell out.

I put my head on his shoulder and I blacked out, but I woke up and I got out and saw that Jackson and Lydia were slowly going to the floor. I heard a roar coming from the woods and I guess everyone else heard it but I took off. I was running through the woods and I found Erica and Boyd running and then they stopped.

"Hold on! Wait a minute" I heard Boyd call out I went up to them in my human form,

"Why'd you stop?" I questioned,

"I need to catch my breath" I nodded my head and we all heard a twig snap and I shifted into my full wolf form and we saw a pack made up of all Alpha's,

"Chelsea, nice to see you again" I squinted at the voice and I shifted into my human form,

"Duecalion" I greeted, he smirked and the next thing I know I can't see anything but darkness.

~Note~

Hey guys! Season 2 is officially done, so now I can start working on season three, I will start the first episode in the season in third POV but it will probably change a lot. I also made Scott an Alpha in this season so something will happen to Chelsea later on don't know what yet but I will figure it out.


	24. Tattoo

Ch. 24 Tattoo

~Chelsea's POV~

I was sitting in Beacon Hills national Bank, I was currently sitting with Boyd and Cora. The most gruesome sight that I have saw, is when Kali slashed Erica's throat. I was just sitting there when I got a burning sensation on my arm and I started screaming, I passed out for a couple of minutes. I was woken up by Cora shaking me, I looked down at my arm and saw two bands going across.

~Third POV~

Scott and Stiles were on their way to a tattoo parlor. They were talking about what tattoo Scott should get. They got inside and Scott got in the chair and gave the tattoo artist the drawing he drew.

"Boy," The artist drawled out "I'm glad you drew me a picture" Scott just smiled

"Hey Scott," Stiles called "How about you get something like this?" He showed him a picture of a lizard man who looked a lot like Jackson when he was the Kanima. "Too soon?" Scott just gave him a look, "Are you sure about this?" Stiles asked "These things are pretty permanet"

"I'm not changing my mind"

"Then why two bands?"

"I just like it"

"Don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning?" 

"Getting a tattoo means something"

"He's right," The tattoo artist said "Tattooing goes back thousands of years. It means to leave a mark, like a right of passage"

"You see? He gets it."

"He's covered in tattoo's!" Stiles exclaimed "Literally!"

"You ready?" Scott looked nervous. "You don't have a problem with needles do you?" Scott shook his head and he started on the tattoo.

"I tend to get a little squeamish around needles" Stiles commented. After a few seconds all you can hear is a needle buzzing and all a sudden a loud thud. Scott looked and smiled when he saw Stiles passed out on the floor.

He finished up the tattoo and when they got back in the jeep Stiles had an ice pack on his head. Scott was making a weird face "You okay?" Stiles asked.

"It kind of burns" 

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a hundred times with a needle"

"I don't think it's supposed to feel like this" Scott began to pull his bandage down. Scott began to scream. "It's definitely not supposed to feel like this!"

When he took the bandage off, the tattoo completely healed. "Good," Stiles began "I hated it" Scott looked at him. "Sorry"

They left the parlor and they stopped at a light, with a car next to them and Scott looked over,

"Oh god" Scott said.

"What?"

"Alison and Lydia" Stiles looked over at them,

"Go!" Scott said

"I can't," Stiles began, "It's a red light. I think we should say something"

Before they could do anything Alison and Lydia sped off, they stopped so Stiles stopped a few feet behind him and a deer crashed into the front windshield of the car.

~Next day after school~

Derek agreed to help Scott with his tattoo. "Why do you want it?"

"It's to remind me not to stop looking for Chelsea. I know its been months and when I wanted to give up, I just couldn't because she's my older sister and we both always wanted a tattoo, so I thought I would get it for her." Derek nodded then looked back up to him,

"The pain is going to be worse than anything you have ever felt." He turned on the flame and Stiles looked at it uneasily.

"That's my sign to leave" Stiles piped up, he went to walk out the door but Derek stopped him,

"Nope, I need you to hold him down"

Stiles was holding down Scott when Derek started. Scott started to scream and halfway through the process Scott passed out. When Scott woke up he immediately looked down at his arm and smiled,

"It worked"

Scott and Stiles were about to leave but Scott stopped at the door,

"You painted the door"

"Go home Scott" Derek said from where Issac was laying at. Scott's claws came out and he began to scratch the paint off the door. "Scott!" Derek said as he walked over to him.

"The birds at the school," Scott began "and the deer last night, like the night Chelsea and I got trampled by the deer when we got bit by the Alpha." Scott started to piece them together "How many are there?"

"A pack of them. An Alpha pack"

"All of them?" Stiles asked "How does that work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader" Derek said "He's called Deucalion" Derek took a deep breath "We know that they have Boyd, Erica and Chelsea, while Peter, Issac and I have been looking for them for the past four months"

Scott moved closer to him "So you found them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get"

"Where is she?" They heard Issac ask. They turned to him. The blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and he looked tired. "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Scott asked.

~Chelsea's POV~

I felt myself being dragged out of the vault and I looked over and saw Cora crying. I looked up and I saw one of the twins dragging me. They stopped and I looked up after they set me down, and I saw Kali with a blow torch.

"Chelsea," I heard Kali say, "Duke, wanted us to give you a little present since we got you. You see he is very interested in you seeing how you can turn full wolf and your brother became a True Alpha. We decided to give you a new tattoo of our own. I hope you don't mind"

I eyed the torch carefully and she started it. I started to squirm in the twins hold and Kali pulled up my sleeve. All I felt was pain and I blacked out. When I woke back up I was in the vault, I looked down at my left arm and I saw the Alpha pack symbol on my arm. Cora and Boyd looked at my tattoo and my eyes watered, they both hugged me from the side and that is how we fell asleep.


	25. Chaos Rising

Ch. 25 Chaos Rising

~Third POV~

Derek and Issac were in Derek's loft waiting for Peter to help with Issac's memories.

"I'm starting to not like this idea" Issac said pacing "It sounds kind of dangerous." He paused "You know I definitely don't like this and I kind of don't trust him"

"You'll be fine" Derek said sitting on a stool near the table.

"Does it have to be him?"

"He knows how to do it, I don't. It would be more dangerous if I tried to do it myself"

"Scott doesn't trust him, and Chelsea trusts him," Issac said "And personally I don't know who to trust"

"Do you trust me?"

Issac hesitated for a second and nodded his head "Yeah, but I still don't like him"

"Nobody but Chelsea likes him"

The door opened and Peter walked in. "Kids, FYI, yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So, I hope you're comfortable saying whatever you're feeling straight to my face."

Derek looked at him, his face with no emotion. "We don't like you," He stood up from the stool "Now shut up and help us"

He paused for a moment. "Fair enough" Derek sat on the couch as Issac sat in a chair in front of Peter. "Relax, I'll get more out of you if you're cold"

"How do you know how to do this again?" Issac asked.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas, but it requires quite a bit practice, I used to do it on Chelsea all the time and she's fine" He ran his fingers down Issac's neck. "One wrong slip and I could paralyze you or kill you"

Derek looked at his uncle, "You've had a lot of practice right? Besides on Chelsea"

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone"

"Does that mean you-" He stuck his nails in Issac's neck. Derek watched as they twitched and their bodies jerk. Peter pulled away and Issac doubled over on the chair.

"What did you see?" Derek asked.

"Well," Peter began. "It was confusing" He looked at his hands "Um, just vague shapes"

"But you saw something?" Derek asked.

"Issac found them"

"Erica, Boyd and Chelsea?"

"I barely saw them" Peter stuttered." Just glimpses"

"But you did see them?" Derek pressed.

"And worse"

"Deucalion" Derek finished.

"He said something about time running out"

Issac gulped "What does that mean?" He managed to get out.

"He's going to kill them"

"No, no, no." Peter said "He didn't say that, he did say that by the next full moon they would both be dead"

"The next full moon?" Derek asked,

"Tomorrow night. Issac you saw something I'm guessing you weren't supposed to see. They did something to Chelsea, Kali said something about a gift"

Derek looked at him "What gift?"

Peter just shook his head "I don't know"

Not long Scott called Derek, Issac got ready for school, and Peter got his stuff and left.

When Derek and Issac reached the school, Derek snuck in and headed for a classroom that Scott was in. When he arrived he saw Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Alison. Lydia and Alison began to explain how a girl grabbed their arms and left a bruise on them that they thought made a pattern. "I don't see snything" Derek said.

"Look again" Scott said

"How is a bruise," Derek began "Going to tell us where Boyd, Erica and Chelsea are?"

"It's the same, on both sides" Scott said "Exactly the same"

"It's nothing" Derek stated.

"They're trying to help" Scott told him.

"These two?" Derek began and he pointed at Lydia. "This one, with the help of Chelsea, used me to resurrect my dead Uncle, thank you" He turned to Alison "And this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack including shooting your sister"

"Okay," Stiles said "No one died. There may have been a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction"

"My mother died" Alison said.

"You're honor code killed your mother, not me"

"That girl was looking for Scott and Chelsea, I am here for them, not you"

"You want to help? Find something real"

Alison's face dropped and Derek was walking out when Scott stopped him "Wait," Derek turned around "Give her a chance" He said "She's on our side now"

"Then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night" Derek said befor walking out of the room.

Stiles and Scott walked to their next class talking about the Alpha pack. "What would a pack of Alpha's want with Erica, Boyd and Chelsea?" Stiles asked. Scott just shrugged and they went in into Coach's class. He slammed the book down and everyone jumped. "The stock market is based on two principals. What are they?" Before they knew it the class went by in such a blur and they were headed for their next class. 

~After School~

Everyone was at Deaton's office and Issac was staring at the tub full of ice water.

"If we can slow your heart rate down enough," Deaton began "Then we can put you in a trance like state."

"Like being hypnotized?"

"Exactly," They both moved closer to the tub "You'll be half transformed. It'll let us get into your subconscious mind"

"How slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott asked.

"Nearly dead"

Derek looked at Issac "If you don't want to do it we can find another way"

Issac just took off his shirt and got into the water as fast as he could. Derek and Scott pushed him down. Issac tried to push his way out and they just held him down tighter and then he stopped moving.

"Now remember," Deaton said "Only I talk to him, too many voices can confuse him and draw him out"

When Deaton started talking about the missing wolves he began to twitch a little. The lights began to flicker and they had to hold him down some more. He calmed down and they all let go "It's stone." Issac said "Like marble"

"Perfect," Deaton said "can you give me any other descriptions"

"It's dusty and empty" Issac began freaking out about the Alpha's see him and they were dragging him in a room.

"They dragged me into a room! There's a body! Erica's body!" Everyone looked shock about what they just heard, "A vault!" He sat up quickly "A bank vault!" he paused "I saw it! I saw the name" He got out and they handed him some towels "It's Beacon Hills National Bank. They're keeping them locked inside the vault"

"She's not dead!" Derek said after Issac put his shirt back on "Then who is in the vault with Chelsea and Boyd?'

"Someone else" Stiles said with a shrug.

"It could be the girl on the bike" Scott said.

"She wasn't like us" Issac said "And whoever is in the vault was. I noticed something about Chelsea though" Issac whispered the last part.

"What about her?" Scott asked worried. 

Issac looked at him "You know that tattoo you got?" He asked and Scott nodded "Chelsea has the same tattoo in the same spot, the Alpha's also put something on her other arm but I couldn't get a good look at it"

"How did Chelsea get the same tattoo as me? She doesn't even know what the tattoo looks like." Scott said.

Deaton came in "It's because of what she is" Everyone looked at him,

"What is she?" Stiles asked,

"I can't tell you only she can when she's ready." Stiles just put his head in his hands.

"Maybe that's how Erica died." Stiles said getting back on topic "They put them against each other and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome"

"Then we get them out tonight"

"Be smart about this Derek." Deaton said "You can't just go storming in"

"Issac got in so can we"

"But he didn't get through a vault door"

"We need a plan" Scott said.

"You want to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty-four hours?" Derek asked,

"Someone already did" Stiles stated and everyone looked at him, "It doesn't say how," Stiles said looking at everyone "but it shouldn't take that long to figure out,"

"How long?" Derek asked,

"Stiles gave a small laugh "It's the internet Derek, minutes"

~Next Day @ Derek's Loft~

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"We can," Stiles said "But barely so obviously we're going to need a drill of some kind"

"Forget the drill" Derek said "If I go in first how much space do I have?

"What do you think you're going to do Derek? You're going to punch through the wall?" Stiles asked,

"Yes Stiles," Derek said with a sarcastic smile "I'm going to punch through the wall."

Stiles held up and Derek looked at it, before Stiles could start talking Derek punched his hand and he walked backwards holding his hand in pain. "Who's coming down with me?" Derek asked and he looked at Peter,

"Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed yet. And honestly, with Issac out of comission you're not looking very good odds yourself"

"So I'm supposed to let them die?"

"One of them is already dead"

"We don't know that"

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here?" Peter asked. "A pack of Alphas, all of them," Stiles came up to the table still holding his hand "Killers, and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. Sure Erica and Boyd are sweet kids and are going to be missed"

Stiles gave him a look "Can someone kill him again please?"

Peter gave him a look "Derek? Seriously? Not worth the risk."

"What about you?" Derek asked

"Well, if you-" Stiles began,

"Not you!"

He looked at Scott "I don't know about Erica," He answered "But if Boyd and Chelsea are still alive then we have to do something. We have to try."

"But?" 

"Who's the other girl?" Scott asked confused.

Derek drove up to the ally behind the bank. Scott slowed down,

"What?" Derek asked

"It's just something I can't get out of my head"

"Look, the moon's rising Scott, what is it?" Derek pressed.

"Risk and Reward" He told him

"What about it?" Derek asked getting agitated,

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information, we don't know enough"

"We know that time's running out."

"But think about it, they put the triskele on your door four months ago, what have they been doing this time? Why wait now?"

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail!"

Derek climbed up the fire escape and they went down the vent. Derek punched throught the vent and they looked in the vault. Boyd stepped out, "Boyd?"

The teenager emerged from the darkness, growling and Derek called out out again, "Boyd, it's me. It's Derek." He started inching closer to the beta and that's when Scott's phone rang. Scott looked at Derek,

"Derek, we got a problem. A BIG problem." But before Derek could ask what was happening they heard two more growls coming from behind Boyd,

"Cora? Chelsea?"

"Who?" Scott asked,

Derek gulped "Cora," He repeated as his voice broke.

"Derek, get out!" Cora growled, "Get out now!"

They heard the door open and they saw Mrs. Morell with a handful of Mountain Ash and she bent down, covering the exit with Mountain Ash ignoring Scott's protest. Then all that was heard was snarl's coming from the wolves. They saw Chelsea shift into a full wolf and immediately after Scott and she tackled him to the ground. She tried biting him but when she got close to his arm she saw the two bands on his arm. She quit fighting and she reverted back into her human form and pulled Scott's sleeve up. Chelsea got up off Scott and helped him up, Scott looked confused and she smiled and showed him the same two bands on her arm in the exact spot. That's when Boyd came out behind us and he stuck his claws in Chelsea's chest. She slowly went down and Allison came and looked around and her eyes landed on Scott who had tears in his eyes after watching his sister getting stabbed.

"Boyd!" Allison called out and she broke the seal despite Derek's protest. Boyd and Cora went out the door and Chelsea got up off the floor as Derek, Allison, and Scott were arguing. She went to a supply closet and grabbed Erica's body off the floor and carried her to Derek and them.

~Chelsea's POV~

They all stopped arguing when they saw I had Erica's body and I also had tears in my eyes. Derek's body slumped and he took her body off of me, Scott came up to me and gave me a hug. My sleeve on my right arm rode up and Derek was glaring at it and I looked down and saw the Alpha symbol and I quickly covered it up, I gave Derek a weary look and then I buried my head in Scott's chest. "Tell her Chelsea" I looked up and saw Allison's face,

"What does he mean, Chelsea?" Allison questioned, softly "What does he mean?" I looked at her sadly and I told her everything.


	26. Fireflies

Ch. 26 Fireflies

~Chelsea's POV~

Scott and I were running after Boyd while Derek went after Cora. We followed Boyd deeper into the forest and we saw him attacking a shed. Scott and I heard two heart beats in there, Scott tackled Boyd and I opened the door and the kids came out clinging on me. Scott called Derek from his phone about Boyd,

"We lost him" Scott said,

"You lost him?"

"we kind of had to" I said out loud. I heard Derek sigh in the background,

"That wasn't exactly the plan, Can you meet me at the trail to the Preserves?"

"Yeah, but we got to drop something off first"

I looked at Scott and said, "Go, I'll take them"

"You sure?" I gave him a look,

"I'll be fine, now go" I looked down at the kids "Let's get you guys home"

I drove them to their house and I was on my way to find Scott and them but my mind went blank. I parked the car and I pulled out my phone about to text Scott but then I looked up and I saw Lydia, she looked up and saw me and we looked around to see where were at. We ended up at the pool and Lydia walked forwards to the pool and we saw something floating in the water. Lydia bent down and was reaching for the thing that was in the pool, I bent down to the left of her and tried reaching for the thing looking human. Lydia reached it and flipped over to see it was just a dummy, I sighed and looked down and saw my hands were red. I looked to the left of me and I saw the pool lifeguard sitting on his chair with his throat ripped out. I screamed and then Lydia started screaming too. Lydia called the cops and I called Stiles to come down here. 

Stiles arrived and looked at us "Are you guys okay?" Lydia and I gave him a look "Right stupid question. We should probably call my dad"

"I already called the police" Lydia butted in,

"You called the police before you called me?"

"We're supposed to call you first?" I asked,

Stiles looked at me and exploded "Yes! I better call Scott," Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed Scott's number,

"Hey" Scott answered, little breathless,

"Alright, there's a body here by the swimming pool" Stiles took a quick pause "Chelsea and Lydia found him"

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they're both shaken up but fine" Stiles looked back at us "I think Cora and Boyd did it"

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, stunned.

"Yep," Stiles sighed "Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking Shining over here. If two little twin girls come out of the woods asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised"

"Okay, can you get a closer to make sure it was them?"

"Make sure it was them? Who else is going around riping throats out?" I tuned out Stiles and Scott's conversation, The EMT'S cleaned off my hands and checked us for any injuries, and then got asked some questions by Stiles' dad, then he let us go. I went straight towards the school and I caught up with Scott. Scott and I ran down the stairs into the boiler room waiting for Boyd and Cora to come down. When they did Scott and I held them off with fire extinguishers and we ran up the stairs and shut the door.

"Did that just work?" I looked at him and smiled. Scott was listening inside and I looked at them,

"What are you hearing?" I asked,

"Heart beats."

"Both of them?"

"Actually, three of them." I looked at him and quickly shot up and he backed away from the door. I opened the door and looked at him,

"Shut the door behind me" He was about to protest but I ran further inside. I saw Boyd and Cora and they ran towards me and I shifted, they kept attcking me and I let them, so they could use up all their energy. I saw the sun coming up and I was kneeled on the ground with Boyd and Cora passed out on the ground in front of me. I heard the boiler room door open and I slowly looked up, I saw Scott and Derek,

"There's a teacher, I'll get her. You two take them." They both took Boyd and Cora and I got up and slowly and walked towards the back and I opened the gate to see the teacher hiding behind the shelves. I held my hand out and she slowly took it, I helped her up and I walked her back to her classroom. I left from there, I went to Derek's loft and I saw Derek coming down the stairs.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Derek asked concerned.

"Like I got attacked by two werewolves" I joked, he looked at me and sighed then he looked towards the steps. I followed his gaze and I saw Peter standing there taking in my outfit, Derek left the room to check on Boyd and Cora. Peter went down the rest of the steps and came near me, he gave me a hug and I winced at the contact but still gave him a hug back. He pulled back and pulled me up the stairs, I followed him into the room and I looked around, Peter came back and he took my wrist and pulled me into him and he kissed me, it slowly started getting heated and then his hand was under my shirt and I pulled his off. 

 

I woke up the next morning and I saw my phone had a message. I looked up from the message and saw Peter by the door. I gave him a small smile and he came and sat by me.

"What was that look about?" I shook my head and I looked at him,

"It's just what Stiles sent me. He's saying that all the kids that were murdered weren't random."

"Then what are they?" I looked at him,

"Sacrifices. Human Sacrifices"


	27. Unleashed

Ch. 27 Unleashed

"Remember," Coach began as we all walked into the locker room "Cross country isn't optional for lacrosse players or Female McCall" I gaped at him and I made a whimpering noise, Coach looked at me "Oh, don't give me that look. I don't need you all to turn into fat asses during the off season!" I saw Issac and Danny changing their shirts and Coach stopped talking for a minute and left.

We all got outside and when Coach blew the whistle we began running. I saw Issac running past me. "What's going on?" I asked Scott as he caught up to where I was at.

"Issac thinks that the new twins are apart of the Alpha pack" I stopped running and so did Scott. I looked at him and then opened my mouth,

"They are apart of the Alpha pack" Scott looked back up and went after Issac and the twins. I was running ahead of everyone and I stopped by a tree and I got a closer look and I screamed. Everyone came to a stop and I felt a hand on my shoulder and I just turned and buried my head in their chest. I looked up and I saw I was in Ethan's chest and I just put my head back in his chest and held onto him tighter, I looked at my right shoulder and saw it was glowing, Ethan and Aiden put their hands on the tattoo and I sighed in content.

"It's him isn't it?" I heard Stiles asked, Scott just looked at the scene and nodded his head, then his eyes landed on me and my tattoo on my left arm began to glow also and Scott's did too.

I stood by Scott and Issac, and Scott put his hand over the tattoo.

"Coach can you give me a hand here?" Sheriff Stilinski said,

"You heard the man!" Coach screamed. "There's nothing to see here! It's probably some homeless kid!"

"Coach," I began from where I was at "He was a senior"

Coach looked like he was upset "He wasn't on the team was he?" Scott and I looked at him in disbelief. Then we saw a blonde girl running up crying and screaming the guys name. I walked back over to Aiden and Ethan and they both grabbed one of my hands. I looked back and saw Scott and Stiles gaping at me.

"Did you see the way the twins looked at him?" Issac asked.

"Yeah," Stiles answered "Like they had no idea what happened?"

"No," Issac saud "They knew"

"The kid was strangled with a dog leash" Stiles said. "Am I the only one noticing the lack of werewolfness in these murders?"

"You think it's a coincidence that they show up and people start dying?"

"No, but I still don't thinks it's them" I stopped and Ethan and Aiden looked at me, I gave them a small smile,

"You guy's go ahead I'll catch up to you later" They looked hesitant but nodded their heads and walked off. I walked over to Scott and them,

"What do you two think?"

"I don't know yet" Scott said,

"What about you Chels?" Stiles asked,

"Well," I looked at Issac and then at Stiles "He does have a point"

"Seriously?" Scott asked "Sacrifices?"

"Scott, Chelsea" Stiles began "your eyes glow yellow and Chelsea can transform into a full wolf with green eyes, and if I were to stab you right now you guys would magically heal, and you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Scott and I looked at him and we both looked at Issac,

"That is a good point" we said in sync.

"I don't care, they killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me and I'm going to kill them too" Issac walked off and we didn't try to stop because we couldn't do anything about it. I checked out of the school seeing how I found the body at the school, then I drove to Derek's loft.

I walked in and saw Derek and Cora yelling at each other and I cringed, they both looked at me "Sorry, did I come in at a bad time?" Cora looked at me and shook her heard and gave me a hug and I hugged her back. Then the alarm went off, "What's that?" I asked,

"Trouble" Derek responded and the alpha's walked in Cora went after Ennis "Don't" Derek shouted and went to pull her off but Ennis kicked Derek to the side leaving me against Kali, "Ready for a rematch?" She kicked me with her bare feet and I grabbed her leg throwing her over. She got up and pulled a pipe out. She hit me and I fell to the ground and she stuck the pole in my back. I howled in pain, I saw Cora and Derek trying to come near me but I shook my head.

Blood was already collecting in a small pool underneath me. I heard a stick hitting the ground and I tried to look but it was to painful. "Everybody done? Because just listening to that was exhausting" Deucalion stopped in front of me, "Let's chat" He told me "Sorry about this Chelsea, I asked Kali to be gentle, but-"

"This is me being gentle" She said while twisting the pipe and I screamed out.

"Let them go" I stuttered, Deucalion nodded his head at Ennis and he let them go.

"What do you want?" I asked desperately "You want to kill me?"

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with the sociopaths like your mate" He bent down to my level and took his glasses off. "I'm a man with far more vision than just simple murder. In fact," He put his glasses in his pocket "I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man could have" His eyes glowed red and I was completely hopeless. She twisted the pipe and I started to cough up blood and Derek stepped up,

"You're killing her!" He yelled,

Kali looked up at Derek and waved her finger "Not yet big brother, but I could. Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to pull this thing out. But just to be on the safe side Duke, you might want to hurry this thing up."

"Now you see the one problem of being in an Alpha pack, everybody wants to make decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents, like you"

"Not interested"

"You haven't heard my pitch."

"You want me to kill my own pack?"

"No," Deucalion said "I want you to kill one of them. You do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others, you'll do it on your own. I did it, Ennis did it, Kali did" They all had smiles on their face "Tell her what it's like Kali, to kill one of your own"

She smiled "Liberating" I flinched and gave a little cry of pain and I was dropping down. 

"Listen to her Chelsea. Do you want to really be held back by a bunch of teenagers that include your family, they will become a liability. In fact, I have a feeling one of them is getting in trouble right now" I looked down at my two bands and saw them glowing. Deucalion's eyes went red and he saw them glowing, "Hmm, your own little warning signal. When I lost my sight one of my betas decided I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me." He exhaled "Killing him taught me something about Alpha's I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful that I've ever been. I tested this ability to assume the powers of your own by killing another one. In fact," He said "I killed them all" Deucalion grabbed me by my hair and he ran his hands over my face "You're right Kali, she does look a little Talia" After I heard that I sucked in a breath and tears welled up in my eyes. Deucalion stood up and put his glasses on "You'll get to know me Chelsea, like she did"

More blood dripped from my mouth and he looked at me "I know you. I know what you are. You're a fanatic" Rain began to fall on the window. "Know me?" He seemed angry "you've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of Alphas. I am the apex of apex predators!" A lightning bolt flashed and thunder sounded "I am death, destroyer of worlds!" The rain fell harder and the thunder was louder. "I am the demon wolf!"

Kali pulled the pipe out of my back and I took a deep breath of relief. I fell over and Derek caught my head in his hands. They all left and Cora ran over to us, I looked at them and I gave them a warning,

"Cover your ears" They looked at me,

"Why?" Cora asked, I smiled

"Just do it" I told them. They both covered their ears and I screamed and they started clutching their ears tighter and my two bands started to glow. I stopped screaming for a few minutes and I passed out.

~Third POV~

"Where is she?" Scott asked looking horrified,

"She's fine" Derek tried to assure him "Peter is up there with her" Scott sighed and looked at the ground and saw the puddle of blood,

"What happened?" Scott asked his eyes not leaving the puddle of blood.

"The Alpha's got to her, stuck a metal pole through her chest. Deaton is supposed to come here to check on her later" Peter came down and looked sad. Scott looked at him and then ran up the stairs, Scott got to Chelsea's room and saw her lying there asleep. He texted his mom and told her that he and Chelsea would be late tonight and not to wait up. He then got a text from Stiles saying he was in the loft. Stiles was now in the room with Chelsea and Scott and he paled.

Deaton came in thirty minutes later and gave Chelsea something to help her heal faster, and he went down stairs. Derek and Peter heard him come down "How is she?" Peter asked from his spot, "She'll be fine, I gave her something to help her heal faster and by the sounds of it she's already up" Both Peter and Derek looked up and saw Chelsea leaning against the top rail still sweating and looking a little pale. Peter ran up the stairs and gave her a hug and gave her a kiss on the mouth. She laughed a little and she put her head on his chest for a few minutes and Scott came up.

"Chels" Chelsea turned around at the sound of his voice "mom needs you at home" Chelsea looked at him and nodded she then turned back to Peter "I guess our fun is over" She pouted,

"No" He whined and gave her one last kiss "Bye" She whispered "bye"

~Chelsea's POV~

I got into Stiles' jeep with him and Scott and Stiles dropped us off and I was getting changed and helping Scott with his homework. We heard a knock on the door,

"It's open mom" He called but I sniffed the air and the door opened to reveal Issac,

"I was wondering if I could ask you guys a favor" Scott and I looked at each other and we were both wondering what happened with Derek to throw him out?


	28. Frayed

Ch. 28 Frayed

Thunder clapped in the sky and coach blew his whistle at someone standing up. I was sitting on a bus seat by myself while Scott and Stiles were behind me and I saw Ethan sitting a couple of seats away from me. He saw me and he held up his phone and mouthed 'you?' I looked down at my phone and then looked at him and shook my head. He gave me a small smile and turned back around.

"Darach" Stiles said. I turned around and looked at him and Scott was looking shocked "It's a noun" Scott gave him a look "We all have to talk about this sometime and we're gonna be on this bus for like five hours so why not?" He went back to his tablet "Chels', this ones for you" I looked at him "Intransignet"

"Stubborn" I told him. We went over a bump and I sucked in a breath and winced, Scott winced too. "Are you guys okay?" Stiles asked "We shouldn't have come." Stiles said "I knew it, we shouldn't have come"

"We had to" I said.

"Safety in numbers" Scott finished. 

"There's also death in numbers" Stiles said looking at us. "It's called a massacre, bloodbath, carnage, butchery, wow"

Scott and I groaned "That's it" Stiles got ready to get up. "I'm going to tell Coach we need to pull over"

"No," Scott began,

"We'll be alright" I finshed

"Just let me see it" Stiles said and Scott shifted his jacket to the side and lifted his shirt to reveal long cuts going down his side still bloodied and deep. Ethan got up without Coach looking and came to sit by me,

"It hasn't healed yet?" He questioned I looked at him and shook my head "Let me see it" I lifted up my shirt and it showed claw marks going down my shoulder to my right hip. My vision started going black and before I went out I grabbed Ethan's hand and I blacked out while listening to everything, "Chelsea" I heard Ethan whispered scared. Stiles and Scott looked over the seat and they saw me passed out and then I stopped breathing. They started panicking and Ethan got my breathing back up, I opened my eyes and looked at him "thank you" I whispered, he gave me a sad smile and I felt my chest contracting and I put my hand up to my chest and I got a text. I looked at it and showed it to Ethan, his smile fell and I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and he got up and sat back down to Danny.

"Scott, Chelsea" Stiles said while looking at our faces.

"We know, it's bad, but it's because it's from an Alpha, which means it will take longer to heal" I said.

"How come Boyd and Issac are fine?" No one said anything.

"I can't believe he's dead" Scott said looking out the window,

"I can't believe Derek is dead" I said while I was also looking out the window.

~Flashback~

We were all in Derek's loft and I was against Peter's side. Scott came inside claiming he knew where the Alpha pack was, but everyone already knew that, the same building as the Argents. "Cora and I followed the twins" Boyd said, 

"You know what I don't get is why you guys just didn't ask me where it was at?" I announced. Everyone looked at me "What?" I asked,

"How do you know where it was at?" Derek asked,

"Maybe, because I'm over there like everyday, so I can check on the twins" They looked at me in shock but said nothing else,

"So they want you to know" Scott said,

"Or they just don't care" Peter retorted.

"What is this?" Scott asked

"isn't it obvious" I asked

"The schemers are scheming. They're coming up with a preemptive strike" Peter finshed.

"You're going after them?"

"And you two ar going to help us" Derek said looking back and forth between Scott and I. "So you are just going to kill them?" Scott asked.

"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" I asked Scott nodding his head in agreement,

"You guys never get tired of being so blandly moral do you?" Peter said "Not that I don't disagree with them" He said turning to Derek.

"I do" Cora said angrily "Why do we need these two kids" I growled and my eyes turned green

"This kid," he said pointing at Scott "helped saved your life, and this one who is older than you saved you when you were younger" He said while pointing at me. Peter rubbed my arm and my eyes went back to there chocolate color.

"We can't beat a pack of Alphas" 

"That's why we're going after Deucalion" Cora said "Just him"

"And cut off the head of the snake" Boyd said.

"Only this isn't a snake" Peter said "It's a hydra and like Scott and Chelsea said they're all Alphas."

"And Deucalion is still the leader" Derek said.

"Well lets hope do" Peter turned to Derek "Because you know what happens when you cut off the head of the hydra?"

"Two more grow back" Scott and I said in sync.

"Someone's been doing their summer reading" Peter said with a smile.

~End of Flashback~

Coach was yelling at Jared for being car sick and he saw Scott and I sitting in the back of the bus "McCalls, not both of you too!"

"No, we're fine Coach" We choursed he just looked at us strangely and went back to the front.

"Scott, Chelsea" Stiles said "You're bleeding again and don't say that it's just because it's taking longer to heal because I'm pretty sure bleeding means not healing"

"He's listening" Scott said looking at Ethan. I looked that way and cast my eyes down and looked back at Scott.

"Is he going to do something?" Stiles asked.

"Not here" 

"What about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?"

"They wont" I said "Not here"

The bus suddenly braked forward throwing us forward. I looked up and I saw Boyd's claws out and I saw Scott starting to get up "Boyd, he's going to do someting" Scott went to the front and he was talking to Boyd and I saw his eyes flash red and then went back and Boyd calmed down.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded.

"Good." Stiles said "Because we've got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone every five seconds like he's waiting for some one"

I took out my phone and I sent something to Ethan,

From: Chels <3

Stop checking your phone Scott and Stiles are catching on about Ennis. 

From: Thing 1-Ethan

Sorry habit

I looked at him and I saw a small smile and I gave him one back. I looked back to Scott and Stiles and they were looking at me, "What?"

"Why were you just texting Ethan?"

"Because I can" I told them.

"Anyway, something Evil" Stiles said "I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that"

"I don't like him sitting with Danny" Scott finally said.

"Neither do I" Stiles pulled out his phone and texted Danny asking him to ask what Ethan what text he was waiting for. They began arguing through texting and Danny eventually put his phone away so Stiles sent even more messages. I could hear Danny's phone going crazy from the front of the bus. 

I pulled my phone out again and I texted Danny

From: Boo

Ignore them they are idiots

I looked back up and I saw Danny read it and looked at him and my head was against the window trying not to laugh and Danny started to laugh to himself. Ethan looked at him and they started talking and Ethan looked back and I looked at him and I silently laughed.

I got a text from Aiden,

From Thing 2-Aiden

Ennis is dead

I looked at my phone and my laughter went down and all the happiness faded and I sent a text,

From: Chels

Just got a text from Aiden Ennis died, sorry lover

Ethan looked at his text and his smile fell and Danny looked at me and then back to Ethan. I was about to open my mouth but Coach started to yell at Jared. "Now the rest of you!" Coach yelled. "Don't think we're going to miss this meet because of a slight trafic jam, a minor tornado warning or Jared. We're going to make this thing, nothing is going to stop us!" Stiles and Coach began arguing and Coach blew his whistle a lot.

After talking to Stiles Jared threw up and Coach yelled out at Jared and sparyed an airfreshener. "You suck Jared!"

Allison and Lydia met all of us in the bathroom and they set us down by the sinks and lifted our shirts up, they saw the wounds bleed black. "Why didn't you guys tell us?" she asked

"sorry"

"this shouldn't be happening" I heard Allison say I tuned them out and I found Scott's hand and sqeezed it.

"Because of Derek" I heard Stiles say "They're not letting themselves heal because Derek died"

"What do we do?" Alison asked.

"Stitch them up" Lydia said while pulling out a sewing kit "Maybe all they need to believe it's healing"

Allison took the kit from Lydia and she started on Scott and she got through and started working on me. I felt some light slaps on my face and I saw Scott and Allison relieved. Allison and Lydia carried Scott out of there and I was ahead of them and I head all the commotion. We all saw Issac beating up Ethan and I saw Boyd in the back smiling, Scott was about to step up and do something but I beat him to it, "ISSAC!" I yelled, he looked at me and stopped, he looked back down and backed away from Ethan. Danny and I bent down to Ethan and we helped him get cleaned up.


	29. Motel California

Ch. 29 Motel California

A.N. Hey guys I forgot to put this in my earlier chapters. I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF!

After hours of driving to go to a meet we didn't even make we stopped at the worst Motel ever. It gave me a bad vibe around here. I didn't want to get anywhere near Motel Glen Capri so I stayed close to the bus and so did Lydia "I've seen worse" Scott said.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asked.

Coach blew his whistle "Listen up! The meet has been pushed to tomorrow." He had a handful of keys and the bus began to park. "This is the closest motel with the least amount of vacancies and the least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves" He put his arms out to give all of us keys "You'll be pairing up, choose wisely"

Everyone grabbed a key, but Lydia and I stayed back. "And I'll have no sexual diversions tolerated by you deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" Allison showed us a key "Looks like us three are bunking" She then saw the look on our faces and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"We don't like this place" Lydia and I said.

Alison looked at it with a smile "I don't think the people who own this place like it. It's just for a night anyway"

"A lot can happen in one night" I said and Lydia nodded. All three of us went into the room we got and Allison went towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey, can you guys get some more towels. These smell like smoke" Lydia grabbed the towels and we both went downstairs.

"Excuse me" I said to the lady "Our card says we got a non-smoking room, but these towels smell like nicotine" I trailed off when the lady turn around and saw the thing in her neck.

"Sorry dearies" Lydia looked behind her and saw the number,

"What's that number for?"

"Oh that's just something my husband insist to put up"

"What does it mean?" I asked

"Well, we aren't number one on guest satisfactory," She began,

"Obviously" Lydia said

"It's actually kind of a disturbing little thing" Lydia and I looked at her curiously "We are California's number one motel for having the most suicides that happen here" Lydia and I looked at each other and we thanked the lady for the new towels and we headed back up to the room.

"One hundred ninety eight?!" Allison exclaimed.

"Yeah" I whispered. I sat on the bed thinking and I looked up "And we're talking forty years, so average that's 4.95 suicides a year in this motel. Who commends that with a frame?" I paused. "I don't know about you, but I-" I stopped and I heard a mans voice,

"Which one?"

"I-I don't know the smaller one I guess" A female voice said,

"Did you hear that?" I asked,

"Hear what?" Lydia asked,

"That's a good choice, the smaller one has a less kick so you won't feel it"

"So on the count of three or after three?" The female asked.

"How about one, two, then pull the trigger"

"Okay"

"I love you" the male said

"I love you too"

"One, two" Then I heard gunshots go off,

"Oh my god" I whispered,

"Chelsea what's wrong?" Allison asked, I looked at both of them and they gave me a look,

"You guys didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" Allison asked.

"The two people in the other room. They shot each other" Allison and Lydia looked at each other and then soon followed me as I went to the next room. I pushed the door open and it was pitch black. "Hello?" I tried to turn on the lights, but it wouldn't come on.

"Chelsea," Lydia began. "What are you doing?"

I walked over to the end of the room where I found a construction light. I turned it on and the room looks like it was in the middle of reconstruction. I moved towards the back walls, "It had to been right here" Lydia and Allison followed at a distance behind me. I turned to look at them. "They sounded younger, but they were here."

Allison put her hands out and said, "We believe you" Lydia nodded. We all went back to our room and started to pack our things up. 

"There is something seriously wrong with this place. We need to leave" I said while gathering the last of my stuff.

"Well," Allison began "They were suicides, not murders and it's not like this place is haunted"

"Maybe it is" I said in a flustered voice "I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room" I got closer to them "Maybe that's why they're renovating. They probably had to wipe brain matter off the walls"

"Maybe we should find out" Lydia said,

We walked down to the front desk and the woman we saw wasn't there "Well there goes that idea"

I turned to Allison and Lydia, and Allison looked at something beside us. She turned to us quickly "Didn't you say the number was 198?"

I turned around to look at the number sign which now said 201. "It was 198" I said quietly. I turned to them "I swear to God it was 198"

"so does that mean three more suicides happened?" Lydia asked.

"Or they're about to happen" We both looked at Allison and we ran back to the room to call Stiles. When he got here we explained everything that happened. "The last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon"

"Yeah," Stiles started to pace "He was definitely a little off with me too. But actually, it was Boyd who was acting really off" I turned my head to him waiting for him to explain further "I watched him put his fist through the vending machine"

"See!" They all turned towards me. "It is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now or," I turned around and pulled a bible out of the drawer. "Someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism before the werewolves go crazy and kill us, excluding me of course"

"Okay," Stiles said. "Just hold on. What if it's not the motel? The number in the office went up by three right?"

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison asked.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?"

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd" Lydia said.

"Maybe we were meant to be here" Stiles said.

"Exactly!" they all turned towards me "So can we get the hell out of here now? Please?"

"Hold on" Stiles grabbed the bible out of my hands and that's when I saw there were pages sticking out the side. He began to flip the pages and we gathered around him. They were newspaper articles. "A man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri" Stiles read.

There were more articles through out the bible so he shook the bookk and we began to go through them. "Look at these" Lydia said. "They all mention room 217. These must have been all suicides that happened in this room" I looked around with a disgusted face and went and stood by the door.

"And if every room has a bible-" Allison began.

"There could be newspaper articles in every room" I finished. "What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" We all looked at each other and then ran out the door to the next room. Stiles tried the door, but it was locked. "It was not locked before" 

"It doesn't matter" Allison said. "We have to get Scott, Isaac and Boyd out of here" We all turned to go find the werewolves when there was a sound coming from the other side of the door.

"That sounds like a handsaw" Allison said.

Stiles ran up to us "A handsaw?" I looked at the door and kicked it open. Ethan was trying to saw himself open. "Ethan! No!" Stiles ran to him and they wrestled with the handsaw. Ethan threw the handsaw down and pushed Stiles, but he caught himslef right as I pulled the plug. Ethan's claws came out and he started clawing at his stomach and I grabbed Ethan's hand and stuck it on the heater.

Ethan held his hand from the pain of the burn, but it healed and he stood up. "What just happened?" We all looked at Ethan trying to figure out a way to explain it to him. He ran out and we all followed him.

Ethan went down the stairs "Want to explain to us what you were doing back there?" Stiles asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" He began to button up his shirt. "I don't know how I got there or what I was trying to do"

"You could be a little more helpful" Stiles said "Chelsea just did save your life"

"She probably shouldn't have" I flinched and Ethan went back into his room.

"What do we do now?" Lydia asked

"Allison and I will find Scott" I said "You guys get Isaac and Boyd"

"She's right" Allison said. "The best thing we can do is get them out of this place"

Allison and I walked upstairs to Scott's room which was cracked open. When we pushed the door he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Scott?" There was no response.

We left the room and met up with Stiles and Lydia, who told us about the heat that could stop the werewolves from going crazy. "We can't find Scott anywhere" I told them.

"It's happening to him too isn't it?" Stiles asked.

"It has to be" I told him.

"Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said "I'll get it"

We got to the bottom on the stairs and we saw something that made us all stop. It was Scott. Scott was holding a flare and he was drenched with gasoline. My eyes began to water as I looked at Scott. "There's no hope"

"What do you mean Scott?" I asked "There's always hope"

"Not for me, not for Derek" I let my tears fall.

"Derek wasn't your fault" I said "You know Derek wasn't your fault"

"Every time I try to fight back it just gets worse. More people end up getting hurt. People getting killed."

"Scott," Stiles began "Listen to us. This isn't you. This is someone inside your head telling you to do this"

"What if it isn't? what if it is just me? What if doing this is the best thing I can do for everybody else?" Allison shook her head "It all started that night. The night Chelsea and I got bitten. Do you remember the way it was before?" I turned to Stiles and he gripped my hand. "We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't important" He was starting to cry and that made me cry harder. "Maybe we should be no one again, no one at all"

He lifted the flare up so Stiles and I moved closer to him. "You're not no one Scott. You and Chelsea are my best friends and I need you guys. Scott, you're my brother and Chelsea is my sister" I grabbed Stiles' hand tighter "Because if you're going down," Stiles and I walked into the puddle of gasoline. "We're going down with you" Stiles took the flare out of his hand and threw it. I grabbed Scott's hand and Stiles grabbed his other hand.

I saw the flare start to roll back this way. "NO!" Lydia and I screamed. I knocked down Scott and Stiles and landed ontop of them. I looked at the fire and I saw a figure standing in it. I looked towards Lydia and it looked like she saw it too.

Eventually, the fire died down and none of us wanted to sleep in the motel so we got onto the bus. I sat with Scott while Stiles sat behind us and Lydia and Allison sat across from Scott and I. The next morning we woke up to Coach opening the door to the bus, seeing us then made a face "I don't want to know. I really don't want to know" I picked my head up from Scott's shoulder and stretched then went to sit with Stiles. "In case you missed the announcement the meet has been canceled so pack it in. Pack it in!"

I looked at Coach's shirt and saw a powder on it. "Coach can I see your whistle for a minute" I asked while taking it off him. He stuttered a bit and walked off. I blew into the whistle and I saw some powder come out. I held up my hand and showed it to them "Wolf's bane"

"So everytime he blew the whistle Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Ethan-"

"We all inhaled it"

"You were all poisoned by it" Allison said.

"But why didn't it affect me?" I asked, they looked at me and gave confused looks. "So that's how the Darach got into your heads"

Stiles took the whistle and threw it out the window. "Stilinski!" Coach yelled, but we were already moving.

"Ethan just told me Derek was alive" I looked at Scott and Ethan came and sat by me for a minute,

"How did you get me out of that trance?" I looked at him and sighed,

"It's something that I encountered before" He gave me a look

"This isn't the first time it happened" I shook my head,

"It happened years ago, I knew it was a familiar setting to that and I had to use heat to get them out of their trance" Ethan nodded and gave me a side hug and a kiss on the forehead before going back to Danny. I let out a small smile and I fell asleep when I got home.


	30. Currents

Ch. 30 Currents

I was sitting with Derek and Cora in his loft when the alarm went off. Derek hurried over and put his hand over the light and I looked at the window and back to him, "What does it mean?" I asked and they looked over at the window to see the Alpha's mark, plastered on with some black paint. 

"It means they're coming tonight"

I walked into my house and went up the stairs. I walked passed my mom's room and saw Scott and Isaac asleep in the chair. I saw mom waking up and she looked at them making her jump,

"Really boys?" She mumbled and then looked at me and I gave her a smile. "Boys" she said louder making Scott and Isaac jump awake and look at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh..we were watching over you" Isaac told her,

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice" Scott told her and we both looked at the boys confused,

"But both of you were asleep" I told them and Scott looked at Isaac

"You were on watch last" Isaac sent him a look,

"What are you talking about, you were on watch last" Isaac told him making Scott shake his head

"No, you were on watch last" Isaac had a look of realization on his face,

"I may have been on watch last" he told us with a nod,

"My heroes" She looked at the boys confused "wait, didn't you say that they were all doctors? I haven't had a MD recently attached to the end of my name, so I think I'm in the clear"

"Uh-yeah" Scott tripped over his words "But it could just come under any kind of healer, mom" He explained and she nodded "and you were definitely a healer last night" Mom nodded,

"Yeah, well I'm not going to be anyone's human sacrifice today, so.." She trailed off and got out of bed "All three of you get your butt's to school"

Scott, Stiles and I walked into chemistry and I saw Ms. Blake setting a book down on the desk. We all sat down and she walked right in front of the teacher's desk.

"Good morning" She told us "as you all know Mr. Harris is still missing- I mean sick" Ms. Blake stumbled "Anyway-uh I am filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place" She told us and I watched her walk around. "Okay, so lets get started"

"Hey," Stiles mumbled making me and Scott look over at him "my dad said that the ER attending wasn't strangled, but did die from exsiccation they just don't know how"

"Do you think the on call doctor could still be alive?" Scott asked him and Stiles shrugged.

"I don't know"

Scott's phone buzzed and he quickly answered it and talked on the phone and he hung up.

"What's wrong Scott?" I whispered and he looked at me

"Deaton" Stiles and I looked at him confused "he's going to be taken"

Scott and I hurried into the animal clinic to see Mr. Stilinski and another officer

"How did you know?" Scott and I asked,

"Stiles called me as soon as you two left the school" He told us "I'm sorry, your boss's car is still here, the back door was wide open" We both fell back against the chairs and we sat down.

"We'll find him Scott" I whispered to him.

"Scott, Chelsea I need you guys to tell me everything"

"Alright" Mr. Stilinski patted us on the shoulder "Were going to do everything we can, right now the best thing you can do is go back to school" We nodded

Scott motioned for us to follow and Stiles and I nodded. We walked into a room that was full of empty cages and turned to face him "what's up?" I asked and Scott let out a breath,

"We have to tell him" Stiles and I looked at him in shock,

"You mean like 'tell him' tell him?" Stiles asked and Scott sent him a look "or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him"

"You know what I mean" Scott said and Stiles sent him a look,

"Remember how your mom reacted?" Stiles asked "She didn't look you guys in the eyes for like a week"

"And she got over it" I whispered "and it made us closer" I stated and Stiles shook his head

"I don't know dude, I mean look at him" We turned to look at Mr. Stilinski through the window of the door "he's completely overwhelmed as it is"

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening" I told him and Scott nodded "he's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening" Scott looked over at Stiles and nodded.

"He's going to find out anyway Stiles" Scott told him. I tuned out the conversation and I walked out of the door and I stood by the chairs until Scott and Stiles come out.

"Please, whatever you need that can help find my brother" Our guidance counselor told Mr. Stilinski.

"Brother?" I whispered to myself and I walked up and stood next to Scott.

"Listen closely all of you" she told us "No sheriff, deputy or detective is going to be able to find him"

"You don't have to ask us for help" Scott told her,

"Actually" she said "I'm trying to help you because if you're going to find my brother, you need to use the two people who might have actually have the ability to seek out the supernatural"

"Lydia and Chelsea" Stiles stated looking at me.

Stiles and I walked into the locker room in time to see Cora grab onto Lydia's arm.

"Let go" Lydia told her and she pulled her arm away "I said-"

"Let go" Stiles told her "She said let go"

I sat next to Lydia as Stiles dropped a box on the table.

"A weegie board?" we asked as Stiles started taking it out of the box.

"It's also called a Spirit board" Stiles told us "and it's worth a shot" Lydia and I looked at each other,

"A shot in the dark" Lydia told him and I nodded,

"Will you guys just try it please?" Stiles asked us "Okay, lets not forget who this is for. Scott's boss the guy who has saved us on more than one occasion"

"Okay, do we all do this?" Cora asked making Stiles nod.

"Yeah" Stiles told herand we all placed our hands on the board, "you guys ready" Stiles asked Lydia and I nodded

"Yeah" we responded and Cora nodded.

"Where's doctor Deaton?" He asked and he watched Lydia and I,

"what?" We asked when we noticed their staring at us.

"Are you guys going to answer it?" Stiles asked and we looked at him confused.

"Oh, we don't know the answer" I told him "I thought we were asking some kind of spirit" Stiles looked at Cora with a dumbfounded expression,

"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked and we sent her a look.

"Is she for real?" Lydia asked Stiles.

Stiles dangled some keys in front of me.

"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic" He explained "Close your eyes and I'm going to put them in your hand and we're just going to try and see if you can feel out for his location" Cora and Lydia shot Stiles a look "It's called physcomitry"

"I'm not physic" I stated and Stiles let out a breath

"You guys are something!" He yelled "Okay, just...Chelsea put out your hand" I closed my eyes and put my hand out, once the keys hit my hand I jumped a little and opened my eyes.

"What?" Stiles asked,

"There cold" Cora gave me a look and I just flashed my eyes at her and she flinched.

"Chelsea, concentrate, please" Stiles told me "Trying to save lives here, for the love of God" He mumbled and I closed my eyes again. My eyebrows scrunched together "what is it, what do you see?" I open my eyes,

"Nothing" I told them.

Stiles grabbed two pieces of paper and two pencils and put them in front of us, "Automatic writing?" We asked and Stiles nodded. We grabbed the pencils and we started to draw,

"Lydia, Chelsea what are you doing?" Stiles asked Cora came up behind me,

"What is that?" 

"A tree" We said and Stiles sent Cora a look.

"A tre- Chelsea, Lydia you're supposed to be writing words" He told us "Like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is"

"Well maybe you should have said that" Lydia accused.

"Aren't they supposed to be some kind of geniuses" Cora asked.

"Genius, yes" I told her,

"Physic, no" Lydia finished

"Honestly, I don't even know why you're bothering us anyway" I told them and I continued to draw "especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny" Stiles and Cora sent me a look of shock.

"Wait, why?" He asked "why Danny?"

"Because" Scott's voice came from the door and we turned to look at him "last night he was a target, but he wasn't a sacrifice"

Scott and I went to the clinic and we went over the plans after Stiles got the paper Danny wrote on telluric currents and where they were marked. Stiles was going through the map with a pen trying to figure out where Deaton would be at. 

"Stop," Cora said while moving Stiles hand "He's in the vault, the same vault" Scott looked at me and nodded and I took off.

I stopped at the vault and I saw Deaton tied up and I went forward only to be pushed back. I groaned and looked to see what pushed me back and I saw a mountain ash circle. I walked closer to the circle and I put my hands out getting ready to push theough, I started going through the ash circle and got halfway when I felt my eyes change colors and I wasn't strong enough and I was pushed back groaning and coughing.

"Chelsea!" I looked up and I saw Mr. Stilinski "Let me give it a shot" I watched as he shot the rope that was holding Deaton and they came crashing down. We ran over to Deaton,

"How did you find me?" Deato asked the sheriff,

"I remember seeing the Celtic symbols and I asked myself 'where have I seen that before?' and then I remember" He finished while pointing at the bank logo.

"Thank you sheriff for being one hell of a detective"

"No problem. Let's call you an ambulance" Mr. Stilinski stepped out and made a call. Deaton grabbed me by the collar of my shirt,

"Your eyes, were glowing red" I looked at him alarmed "a bright red"

"Red?"

"Like an Alpha's. You are just like Scott but only different"

Mr. Stilinski came back in "I got to make a phone call be back in half a minute"

"But Scott is a true Alpha. I'm not a true Alpha"

He looked at me and gave me a small smile "You are only part of a True Alpha, but you are also two other supernatural creatures aren't you. They call the wolves with more than one creature in them a Guardian Wolf. They are werewolves who can turn into full wolves but have other abilities as well. You protect anyone who you think is your pack. Derek's and Scott's, but you have also gotten close to the twins and you consider them pack as well. It's rare, just like Scott but this only happens if there is a sibling of a true Alpha. Only happens every 100 years sometimes longer." I looked at him in shock "Deucalion isn't after Derek, he's after you and Scott"

The sheriff came back in with the paramedics and I was questioned by Mr. Stilinski. Once he was done asking questions I ran up to Derek's loft just in time to see Kali and the twins leave. Kali smirked at me and the twins looked guilty, I ran inside and I saw Derek and Boyd on the other end of the loft and I raced to them just as Boyd fell. I check his pulse and found nothing and I scooted back and started breathing really heavily. Derek pulled me into his chest and I tried to even out my breathing. I heard footsteps run in and I saw Cora running and leaning over Boyd's body crying. I slowly got up and I went out of the loft and I ran into the woods. 

I heard someone following and I smelled the air just to find Scott's relaxing smell. I was crying and Scott was holding me 'round the waist and I made a pained howl, then started crying while Scott was trying to calm me down but couldn't. I got up and I walked to the building the Alpha's were at and I drew the revenge symbol on the side. I turned around just to see Peter there and I hugged him and he walked us away before the Alpha's came out.


	31. Visionary

Ch. 31 Visionary

I was sitting upstairs in the loft looking out the window.

"If you're trying to sneak up on me, make sure I can't see your reflection in the window" I told Peter while turning around, he just smirked.

"Come downstairs, see if you can get Stiles to be less annoying" I sighed but nodded my head and got up from the window pane.

"What was he like?" I heard Stiles ask and I stopped in front of Peter,

"A lot like Scott, actually" I told him we finished walking down the stairs "A lot like most teenagers, unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers" I finished.

"So what happened?" Stiles asked him "What changed him?" Peter looked at him.

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men" Peter said and smirked at me "A girl"

"You're telling me that some girl broke his little heart, that's why Derek is the way he is?" Peter looked over at Cora and I,

"Do you guys remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blue eyes?" Peter asked Cora and I nodding. "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?"

"I always thought it was a genetic thing" Stiles informed, Peter looked at him,

"If you want to know what change Derek," Peter began "You need to know what changed the color of his eyes" I went over and sat on the couch. I closed my eyes while they were talking.

~Flashback~

I was sitting in the music room with Paige trying to play.

"You ready?" I asked her as I had my hand on the metronome keepin it still. She nodded and I let it go letting it go a simple rythm, until we both heard a ball dribbling in the hall. She stopped and I stopped the metronome, the ball quit dribbling and we started again only to stop again.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said and went out of the room, "Hey, you know there are some people who are trying to practice here" I told them, I saw the youngest Derek Hale. Derek just smirked,

"You know we are trying to practice too," I gave him an innocent smile,

"I don't care" I snapped "We are trying to practice in the music room, while basketball should be in the gym"

"Actually, practice for us is whenever we have a ball. Like this one" I went to turn around back to the music room, "Wait." I heard him call out "If you can take this ball from me, then we will go practice in the gym" I looked at him and sighed and he held the ball out, but before he could do anything I snatched it out of his hands,

"There, got it. Just...just go back to the gym" I sighed. The boys behind Derek were laughing and I just walked on into the music room. I saw Paige and she was playing her instrument and I gave a sad smile.

~Flashback end~

"Okay, if Derek was a sophomore back then how old was he?" Stiles asked and looked at Peter "How old were you?" Stiles faced filled with confusion "How old are you now?"

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you may think" Peter responded,

"Okay, that was frustratingly vague" Stiles said and turned to me "Chelsea how old are you?"

"I'm 24" I told him making him nod,

"See, that's an answer" Stiles told Peter "That's how we answer people"

"Well, 24 in how you'd measure in years" I told him,

"Alright," Stiles said defeated "I'm just going to drop it"

"So what happened with Derek Cello girl" Cora asked. "Wait were you there at the time Chelsea?" I looked at her and nodded,

"Cello girl also known as Paige was my best friend"

~Flashback~

It was the middle of the night and I was trying to find my phone in the school. I found it in Coaches office and I saw Derek sitting in there.

"Derek?" I questioned and he looked up and paled, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me and said "waiting for Paige" I nodded my head,

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then" He nodded and I was walking down some stairs when I saw someone running and a big figure running after her. I ran into a classroom and waited for them to pass and I kicked the big guy in the side making him collapse in the lockers and I caught up with Paige. "Locker room. That's where Derek is at" She gave me a look "go" She hesitated "Go!" She took off and I looked behind me and I saw the big guy get up and came after me. I fell while going around the corner and the guy grabbed me and I saw he had red eyes and he bent down and bit my side. I screamed loudly. The guy grabbed his ears and I crawled to the steps and I saw Derek and Paige come out and I shook my head at them, but it was too late, the guy came up behind Paige and bit her in the side also. I looked at my side and I drew a symbol on the floor with my blood. When I got done I stood up and saw it was a spiral. I blacked out and was begining to fall, but someone caught me in time.

~Flashback ends~

I was sitting on the couch with a piece of paper in my hands and I saw I drew Paige, Derek and I when we were at the school. Peter came over and took the drawing from my lap and he gave me a look before turning back to the window and drawing the spiral.

"Our mark for vendetta" Cora said,

"Man" Stiles began "You guys really take that revenge thing to like a whole new level, don't you" Stiles finished,

"It's not just revenge" I told him "losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family, it's like you lose a limb" I explained.

"Emissaries, keep us connected to humanity" Cora explained "but they're a secret even in the pack sometimes only the Alpha knows who the Emissary is. Derek and I had no clue about Deaton or his sister Morell" 

"Or Chelsea" Peter explained looking at me, I looked over and I saw Stiles looking at me horrified.

"You're an Emissary too?"

"I was for the Alpha pack"

"You are like my older sister" Stiles exclaimed "Why don't you guys tell me this" I gave him a look. "I shared some really intimate details with you"

"I gave you good advice though right?" I asked him and he gave me a look,

"Actually..yeah"

"That's what we do" I explained "It's what Deaton used to do for Talia"

"Ennis?" Cora asked in shock "Why would he chose him?"

"Ennis needed a new member for his pack" I explained "Paige was young and strong, doing a favor for Derek would mean Ennis would be in good with Talia" I let out a breath "back then everybody wanted to be in good with her"

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles asked.

"If he does then he keeps it to himself" Peter responded.

"So then what happened?" Stiles asked "Did you guys turn?" I let out another breath.

"Almost" I said "He went at Ennis, a fifteen year old boy, against a giant. But it was too late we were already bitten"

"So did you guys turn?" Cora asked

"We should have" I said in a hushed tone "most of the time the bite takes, most of the time" Stiles looked at Peter,

"When you offered it to me, you said if it doesn't kill you" Stiles said and Peter looked at him,

"If" He repeated,

"Okay, so it didn't take" Cora said. "What happened?"

"He knew the answer to his question" Peter told us,

"It didn't matter that she was young and strong, some people aren't made for this" I finished "she fought, she struggled desperately, trying to survive"

"I remember taking her body away from him, after I took Chelsea to the hospital, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found. Another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks"

"Why were you in the hospital Chelsea?" Stiles asked,

"I didn't cooperate with the bite well. I remember the doctors saying that it was like I was having an allergic reaction to it, my body kept going into shock."

"Like Lydia?" I nodded my head,

"What happened to Derek?" Cora asked

"Taking an innocent life, takes something from you as well. Bit of your soul, darkening you, dimming the once brilliant golden yellow, to a cold, steel blue" Peter said and looked up and flashed his eyes "like mine"

I went upstairs and I was sitting in the same window pane as earlier,

"You okay?" I looked up to see Peter standing there, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It's been a while since I thought about Paige" Peter nodded his head and pulled me down to the bed that was in the room and I layed my head down on his chest listening to his heartbeat and I fell asleep.


	32. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

Ch. 32 The Girl Who Knew Too Much

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors and similes. All tools the writer uses to tell their story" Ms. Blake tells us. I was drawing a picture and so was Lydia as she walked down our row, "Chelsea, Lydia, I wasn't aware that you guys had so many hidden talents" I looked up at her

"You and every guy we've dated" I smirked as she looked at us,

"Uhh-well that was an idiom, by the way" She told us and walked away.

"Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture" Ms. Blake continued, "They're phrases that only make sense if you know the key words" Ms. Blake stopped in between Scott's and Stiles' row "saying 'jump the gun' is meaningfull only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like 'seeing the whole board'"

"like chess" Stiles mumbled and she looked down at him

"That's right Stiles, do you play?" she asked and he shook his head

"Uh, no my father does" He looked back at me "him and Chelsea play all the time" Ms. Blake looked over at me,

"I didn't know you play" She stated and I smiled,

"I used to but not anymore" She nodded her and started talking again,

"I think we can get to Ethan" Scott told us "I'm pretty sure we can make him talk"

"why do you want to do that for?" Stiles asked and I nodded in confusion

"The Druids are emissaries right?" Scott asked and I nodded "so what if the Darach was an emissary for the Alpha pack?"

"If there was one before me than I guess the Darach could have been their emissary" I told them

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alpha's' actually makes sense to me" Stiles responded, "And second of all we're going to have a huge problem getting to Ethan" Scott looked at him confused,

"going through Aiden" I told them "ever since he's been back at school they're always together. How are we going to seperate them again?" I sent the boys a look and we all turned to Lydia. She looked up at us and gave us a look

"What now?"

After talking to Lydia I went down the hallway to my locker but I heard some noises coming from the locker room. I went inside and I saw Aiden throw Cora into the wall by the sinks and he picked up a weight.

"Aiden! NO!" I screamed and I ran in front of Cora and got half of the force from the weight and Cora got the other half. I heard some people running in, it was Scott, Stiles and Ethan.

"Aiden! You can't do this!" He yelled and Aiden got down on his knees and was bent down by my head,

"Chels" I heard him whisper, I open my eyes and looked at him,

"It's okay" I told him "I forgive you" Aiden nodded and got back on his feet.

"She came at me" He told Ethan while pointing at Cora.

"It doesn't matter!" Ethan told him "Kali gave Derek till the next full moon, you can't touch him or them" he said and motioned to Cora and I. Cora and I let out a groan, Ethan dragged Aiden out of the locker room. I heard some feet scuffling around,

"Hey guys, I think they're hurt pretty bad" Stiles mumbled.

I wiped off the fallen blood off my forehead.

"Are you guys okay?" Scott asked us as we tossed the paper towel in the trash can

"They don't look okay" Lydia responded and Cora rolled her eyes

"We'll heal" She told him, I walked away from the sink and stumbled backwards. Scott's hands shot out to catch me but I quickly pulled out of his grip "I'm fine"

"Do you realize how suicidaly crazy that was?" Stiles asked Cora "What were you thinking going after them? You got Chelsea hurt"

"I did it for Boyd" She growled and I nodded my head "None of you were doing anything"

"We're trying" Scott told her

"And you're failing" Cora told them "you're just a bunch of stupid teenagers, going around thinking that you can stop people from getting killed" they all looked down "But all you do is show up late" Cora continued "all you really do is find the bodies" I watched as she walked out of the room

"She's definitely a Hale" Stiles mumbled and I glared at him. "I'll make sure she gets home"

I was walking down the hallway and I found a piece of chalk by Mr. Westover's room. I picked it up and went to board and wrote something. When I put the chalk down I take a look at what I drew and I screamed. Ms. Blake and some students were here and she looked at me alarmed and then to the board where I was looking at.

"I don't get why no one's calling the police," I complained to Ms. Blake.

"They're gonna make an announcement over the P.A.," Ms. Blake said, trying to calm me down.

"That's not gonna do anything!" I exclaimed. "I told you he's gone, just like the others, taken"

"Okay," Ms. Blake sighed, "we're just trying to understand, okay? All we know is that Mr. Westover didn't show up for class" I looked at her like she was crazy,

"And the last time that happened it was Mr. Harris, anyone heard from him lately" I asked her "He's gone," I stated while walking to the board and pointed at the number two, "and he's going to be the second murder"

"But Chelsea," Ms. Blake started, "You wrote that number"

"Okay, fine" I sighed and took a few steps forward. "I'm psychic"

"You're psychic?" Ms. Blake asked disbelievingly.

"I'm something!" I yelled and I saw Scott jump. After Ms. Blake let us go I walked to my locker to get my books and headed home. I got a ride to the recital with Lydia she was kinda confused about what was going on so I told her everything she missed out on. We entered the auditorium and we saw Scott standing there and we went to stand by him and talked.

Lydia got a text fron Aiden saying that him, Lyida and I need to talk. Another text showed up that said life or death. We looked up to see Aiden turn towards us and nod his head a little.

"It better be" I huffed and Lydia nodded. We walked towards where we were supposed to meet him and it was the English room. It was dark inside and we looked around, it was giving me a bad vibe.

"Look familiar?" I heard and I saw Ms. Blake standing there before everything went black. I was waking up and I saw Ms. Blake tying up my hands then Lydia's.

"Stop" Lydia whispered and that was all I heard from that part of their conversation before she put the cords around our necks, I held on to the cord and I open my mouth,

"Chelsea, Lydia don't!" Ms. Blake said, but we didn't listen and we screamed.

"Unbelievable" Ms. Blake said after we were done with our scream "you have no idea what you are do you two?" We just looked at her "The wailing women, a banshee. You guys are just like me, beautiful on the outside but the serpent within. You two are just the girls who know too much" She said and then gave a small laugh "The girls who knew too much" She then tightened the cords with the rods that was attached to them.

I was losing my breath and black dots were filling my vision.

"Drop it!" I heard a voice say and the cord was gone. I looked up and I felt my eyes change and I saw Mr. Stilinski standing with a gun before the dagger was implaed in his shoulder. Then there was a roar and I turned and looked at Scott. He went after Ms. Blake but then he was pushed back, and she went towards him but I stepped in front of him. I felt my eyes burn and I held up my hands and I pushed her back just like she did with Scott. She crashed into the board and I looked at Scott and he gasped at my eye color, they were silver. Ms. Blake shoved something down my throat and I fell down on my knees while everything was happening.

I got back up when Stiles rushed in the classroom.

"Dad!" Stiles' voice broke.


	33. The Overlooked

Ch. 33 The Overlooked

Scott carried me up to the loft. When we got there Scott and Stiles told him everything, including what I did to Ms. Blake. We all hid behind the huge hole that was in the wall waiting for Ms. Blake to come.

"Derek!" Ms.Blake yelled as she came into the loft "Derek where are you?"

"Right here" He called out while walking down the stairs,

"Okay, when I say this I need you to believe me"

"Believe what?"

"Something happened at the recital, at the school" She told him "Okay, I need to tell you before you hear any of it from them"

"From who?" Derek asked her,

"Scott and Stiles. They are going to tell you things that you can't believe, you have to trust me okay? Trust me."

"What is it?" He asked her,

"Promise you'll listen to me?" She asked and Derek nodded his head slowly

"Promise" She looked at his face and her face fell.

"They're already here aren't they?" She asked and Derek's eyes fell onto the wall where we were all hiding in "So they told you it was me?" She asked "That I'm the one taking people"

"Told him you're the one killing people" Scott told her and she noticed me standing inbetween them.

"Oh, that's right, committing human sacrifices, cutting their throats" Blake told them "yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour, that way I can go back teaching High School English the rest of the day" She let out a nervous laugh "That makes perfect sense"

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked as a tear fell.

"How should I know?" She told him and turned to look at Derek "Derek, tell me you don't belive this?" Derek looked at us then back to her,

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?"

"No" I listened to her heartbeat and it skipped.

"Your heart just skipped a beat, you know what exactly happened to him" I told her weakly.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia and Chelsea?" Scott asked and Jennifer looked at him in shock.

"Chelsea and Lydia Martin?" She asked and she shook her head "I don't know anything about that" I showed her the ligature mark on my neck from what she did.

"What do you know?" Derek asked her and she turned quickly to him

"I know that these boys and girl, for what ever reason, are filling your head with some ridiculous story"

"Now, why would his little sister lie to him?" I asked her and she just looked at me stunned.

"It's a story they can't prove by the way" Jennifer yelled at them,

"What if we can?" I asked her while holding a small jar.

"What is that?"

"Scott's boss told me it's a poison and a cure" I told her and I took off the cap, I saw Derek step backwards "Which means you can use it and it can be used against you" realization came over her face.

"Mistletoe" She said scared and then I threw the grounded up mistletoe at her. My vision was filling with black dots and I was going to lose balance but I steadied myself. Jennifer looked up at Derek and then tried to make it to the door. His hand clasped around her neck holding her up in the air. "Derek, wait!" she pleaded and his claws came out. "you need me"

"What are you?" He growled,

"The only person who can save your sisters" Jennifer told him,

"What do you mean sisters?" Stiles asked, I was losing my vision again and I fell to the ground and blacked out

~Third P.O.V~

They all heard a thud and they turned towards Chelsea who was now bleeding black.

"Call Peter, call him!" Jennifer yelled

"Mistletoe" Derek growled out and hung up the phone. Chelsea was coming to, but something was off she heaved and threw up black goo with white in it. 

"Mistletoe" Stiles stated. They took Chelsea with them to the hospital, and she was in the car with Jennifer and Derek.

~Chelsea's POV~

I woke up in Scott's arms while him and the others were walking down the hall.

"Put me down Scott" I whispered to him. He looked at me and slowly nodded and put me on my feet. Then the doors popped open reavealing Peter on the floor.

"We have a problem, a big problem" We looked up and saw the twins morphed into one. I stepped back by Jennifer and I grabbed her arm. With my hold on Jennifer I ran to the elevator with her. I saw Derek look this way and I gave him a sad look.

When we got to the lower floor we saw Kali and Deucalion coming this way and Kali started running and Jennifer and I ran back into the elevator and she hit the button multiple times. Just as the door were shutting Kali got there in time to stop it from completely shutting. I felt my eyes burn and I pushed against the elevator doors and she went flying back. I turned towards Jennifer and she gasped at my eye color. "silver" She mumbled.

We got into the room where they were all at.

"You can't" Jennifer announced as we walked in "Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is, but there is a pack of Alpha's in this hospital that want me dead" I walked forwards infornt of Jennifer "So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe" She told us "only then"

Derek sprinted and I got into a protective stance in front of her. Scott grabbed Derek by his shoulders.

"Derek, wait!" He ordered and Derek jabbed his fingers at us.

"She was trying to get out" He accused,

"We were protecting ourselves, you can't blame us for that" I told them,

"If you want to show that you're one of the good guys then heal her" Stiles told us while pointing at Cora, Jennifer shook her head

"Not until I'm safe" Peter tugged on my hand and pulled me to him, and I put my face in his neck inhaling his scent. we pulled apart after a moment..

"Um-can I have your attention" Scott's and my head turned towards the P.A. system. "Mr. Deucalion-excuse just Deucalion, request you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception" Mom said "do this and everyone else can leave, you have ten minutes" With that the system shut off and Scott and I stared at each other.

"He's not going to hurt her" Jennifer told us,

"Shut up" Derek ordered,

"HE WON'T!" She told him forcefully "Chelsea, you know why" She told me "Tell them it's true" I saw everyone looking at me confused,

"What is she talking about Chelsea?" Stiles asked.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack" Jennifer told Derek, "deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the two rarest Alpha's to his rank. Scott as the True Alpha, but Chelsea is just different."

"A Guardian Wolf" Peter mumbled while looking at me, I gave him a sad look.

"What's that?" Stiles asked and I looked to see Derek staring at me also.

"It's a creature who can turn into a full wolf, but they are also two other supernatural creatures. A banshee and an Emissary combined with a True Alpha mixed into her. She protects the people she thinks is her pack, that's why she's got so many tattoo's. Two bands from Scott, the Triskele from Derek, the Spiral from me and the Alpha pack symbol from the twins" Peter explained "Our little Chelsea" They all turned and looked at me and I shook my head

"It doesn't matter" I told them and I looked at Jennifer "we still have to get her out of here" I said and then I collapsed on the ground and puked up black goo with white in it. Then it went all dark.

~Third POV~

Peter caught Chelsea before she completely fell.

"We got to get them out of here" Derek announced. Peter went out to fight the twins with an advantage, while Derek carried Chelsea and Stiles carrying Cora with Jennifer following them. They all got to the safety of the ambulance and Stiles had Chelsea and Cora there before Peter and Scott came back, Scott then left again to find his and Chelsea's mom.


	34. Alpha Pact

Teen Wolf Ch. 34 Alpha Pact

~Stiles' P.O.V.~

"Derek!" I screamed. I was starting to get worried, we have some things we need to do and people to save. I smacked him in the face. "Derek! Wake up!" I smacked him again. I stopped my hand in midair and looked at it and then back at him before clenching my hand into a fist. I was about to punch him but Derek caught it inches from his face. Derek looked around the elevator,

"Where is she?"

"Jennifer?" I asked. "She's gone with Scott's and Chelsea's mom"

"She took her?"

"Yeah," I began. "And if that's not enough of a kick to the balls Scott left with Deucalion. So we have to get you out of here. The police are coming right now and we have to get you the hell out of here."

I helped him up from the floor "Where's Chelsea and Cora?"

"They're with Isaac and Peter at the basement garage" I told him "You can't be at another crime scene Derek. You have to get out of here now" Derek nodded his head and headed off towards basement garage. I went to the waiting room and sat down. I didn't say anything. I looked up to just to see Rafael McCall. I looked at him and rolled my eyes at the sight of him.

He walked up to me. "A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess, what a shocker? You think you can answer questions without the usual level of sarcasm?"

"You think you can ask the questions without the usual level of stupid?" I shot back.

He gave a small chuckle and then turned serious. "Where's your dad and why hasn't anyone been able to contact him?"

"I don't know" I said telling the partial truth "I haven't seen him in hours"

"Has he been drinking again?"

"What do you mean again? I asked "He never had to stop"

"But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?"

"Okay, how 'bout this, next time I see him I'll give him a field sobriety test" I barked at him "We'll do the alphabet, start with F end with U"

He just smiled "How about you just tell me what happened here?"

"I don't know what happened here" I lied "I was stuck in the elevator the whole time"

"You weren't the one who put the name on the door are you?"

My head popped up "What name?" He just turned his head towards the doors which were now closing it had "ARGENT" in red lettering. I just sighed and sat back in the chair, Chris was her next target.

~Derek's P.O.V.~

I pulled my range rover to the back of the hospital next to Isaac, Chris and Allison. I hopped out of the car as Allison yelled over the wind,

"Where are Scott and Stiles?" She asked and I walked to Chelsea's side first,

"Stiles is still at the hospital" I told her while going back for Cora, "He's going to hold the cops for us"

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Chris looked at me and I was walking in front of my car,

"She's gone" I huffed "Jennifer took her"

"What about Scott?" Allison asked and I continued to walk towards my car door, "Derek! Where's Scott!?" I stopped and looked at her,

"He left with Deucalion"

~Isaac's P.O.V.~

Derek and Peter brought up Chelsea and Cora. I saw Derek sit in between the two, I looked at him feeling some slight anger.

"They're dying aren't they?" I asked looking at him,

"I don't know"

~Peter's P.O.V.~

I tuned out Isaac's little fit, and when he left I looked at Derek.

"I wouldn't take it personally" I told him while walking towards him "Anger is just a tool, he's using it to excuse shifting allegiance. From one Alpha to two more if Chelsea doesn't stay with us"

"Chelsea's not an Alpha yet" Derek told me as he looked back at Chelsea and Cora.

"She's on her way isn't she" Derek slighlty nodded his head and I saw Chelsea's finger twitch.

~Chelsea's P.O.V.~

Powerful. That's all I feel at the moment, but I can't do anything yet. I'm screaming in my head shouting at my body to move, but it was no use.

"Chelsea" I heard someone whisper. After I heard that I shot up and gasped for air. Peter pulled me into him and I went closer to his side. I looked up at Derek and his breathing hitched. I blinked and he looked relieved, I look towards to where Cora was lying down at. 

I was now standing by Peter watching Derek take away Cora's pain.

"Careful" Peter warned,

"Don't worry" he told him "I know going too far could kill me" Derek said and I sighed,

"That's not exactly what he meant"

"What do you mean?"

"It's something I heard, something only an Alpha could do, and with good reason."

"Which is?" Derek pressed. I shook my head and looked at him,

"You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain. They can be instrumental in healing their own."

Derek glared at me "If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me"

Peter huffed and was standing in a stiff postion "She's telling you...We've heard it's possible"

"How?"

"It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with these apecial gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body. As an Alpha, you have that bit of extra. That spark intensifies the color of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red"

Derek was quick to react.

"If I can save her"

"If" I repeated,

They both looked at me and Peter sighed before repeating me,

"If. We didn't say it works every time. It could also just as easily kill you."

My phone gave out a small beep and Derek pulled it out of his pocket an gave it to me.

~Deaton~  
Need your help meet at the clinic.

I looked at the text confused and sent out a response. I looked up to see them both staring at me, "What?" I asked.

"Who was that?" Derek asked. I rolled my eyes at him,

"It was Deaton, he needs my help with something at the clinic" I told them while I was walking towards the door. I turned to come face to face with Peter, I jumped and gave a small breath. "I'll be fine" I assured him, he just gives me a sad look and gives me a kiss on the mouth and I pulled back short of breath. "I'll be a while, and yes I'll be careful" I told him and gave him a peck on the mouth and walked out the door towards my car.

I arrived at the clinic in ten minutes. I opened the door to see Isaac, Allison, Stiles and Scott there also along with Deaton. They all turned towards me, Scott and Stiles ran up to me and gave me hugs and I hugged them back just as tightly. I walked into the back room with the boys and they were all watching me carefully.

"So do you all have something?" Deaton asked us, Stiles went first,

"Uh, I have my dad's badge. Jennifer crushed it. I tried to straighten it out, but it still don't look good"

"It doesn't have to look good, it just have to have some kind of meaning"

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Allison began "My dad made it. Argent's get one after we finish training"

"Scott?" Deaton asked.

"Uh, I have our mom's watch. Our dad gave it to her, she would always say that it was the only thing that was working in their marriage"

"Chelsea?" I looked up at him then looked back down,

"I brought a locket that my mom gave me. It has a picture of her in it and a picture of all us together" I smiled at the time we took this.

"So we just have someone to push us under?" Stiles asked,

"It's not just someone to push you under, but it has to be someone to pull you back into reality" Deaton stated. Lydia smiled at Allison and walked towards her, "Lydia" Lydia stopped in her tracks and looked at Deaton "You go with Stiles" Lydia looked at Stiles and he looked down.

"Are you sure because Scott and I have to go under" I gave her a looked between her and Isaac. Then she looked back at Isaac and Scott caught on,

"It's okay" He said hurt.

"Wait, who's going to hold Chelsea under?" Scott questioned. I looked at him then looked in the doorway just to see Peter standing there.

"Him" I stated, Scott turned and saw Peter standing there and Scott looked back at me.

"Okay, guys get ready" I walked towards the tub and stuck my foot in there and then slowly lowered my whole body except my neck and head.

"Scott, Chelsea if we don't make it back then you guys need to know...your dad is back in town" Stiles told us and I stiffened badly before relaxing again. Lydia, Peter and Isaac looked at Deaton and Deaton nodded and they all pushed us under. Taking a deep breath I shut my eyes feeling Peter push me down. Struggling as the water covered my body I wanted to get back to the surface to get some fresh air. After a while I soon gave up willingly drifting into the darkness.

~Third P.O.V.~

As they all stilled under the water Scott's eyes opened revealing his red eyes and his pupils going smaller. Chelsea's does the same except they turn into their green color and the pupils grow smaller.


	35. Lunar Ellipse

Ch. 35 Lunar Ellipse

 

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I shot up out of the water, so did Scott, Stiles and Allison. I looked around and I saw we were in a white room. All of us got out of the tubs and we walked towards the middle of the room where the Nementon was. We all stopped before it and Scott rolled up his sleeve to look at his tattoo and the Nementon mimic the tattoo. Scott put his hand down on the stump and he closed his eyes and then he was gone. I touched the stump next and I ended up in the forest.

I looked around and I saw it was the night Scott and I got bit. I see the past younger version of ourselves and I was watching every move.

"Stiles!" Scott and I yelled "Wait up!"

We hid behind a tree and saw Stiles' dad shine his light towards us,

"Chelsea! Scott!" 

The next image is where we were looking for Scott's inhaler and I saw the other half of Laura's body. I screamed and fell down the hill.

"Chelsea!" Scott yelled. I got up and straightened out my clothes and I looked behind us and I gasped. Scott saw the same thing and we started running away from it but it caught us by the ankles and bit us. I started to back up only to hit something. I looked down and saw the Nementon.

I shot out of the water gasping for air. Peter came behind me and pulled me out of the tub. I shifted into his warmth, and I saw all of them staring at me.

"What?" I asked. Deaton looked down and I saw their facial expressions "What happened?" I needed to know what was going on.

Peter sighed and I looked at him "You were in there longer than the others, we thought that you might wouldn't have came back to us"

I was horrified at that "How much longer was I in there?"

Deaton looked up "almost an hour longer" I sighed and went to go change into dry clothes.

"Where's Scott?"

Stiles looked at me "He went back with Deucalion" I shifted my eyes downward and my eyes started flashing.

"Come one we got to go check on Derek" Peter dragged me out of the room and into his car. We arrived and Peter was standing next to Derek while Cora was standing behind him. the door shot open to reveal Lydia and Ethan. I looked at Lydia and gave her a hug.

"What's going on?" I asked Lydia. She just pointed at Ethan.

"We know about the Lunar Eclipse" He told us "so don't think Kali's going to sit around and wait for it to level the playing field. She's coming and my brother is coming with her."

"Good enough for me" Peter said while turning to Derek "Derek?"

"You want me to run?" Derek asked.

"No" I started "I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an Alpha with a foot fetish, of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way out of this town"

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me" Cora said "But do it for something meaningful"

Derek turned back to us "How do you know I'm going to lose"

"We don't" Peter said and he turned to Lydia and I "but I bet they have an idea" We looked over at him as he stared at us

"Don't you guys"

"We don't know anything" Lydia told him,

"But you guys feel something, don't you?" He asked and I looked at the ground.

"What do you guys feel?" Derek asked.

"We feel like-" I started and took in a breath "like we're standing in a graveyard"

Lydia, Ethan and I were standing infront of the metal table that was in the room when the door opened.

"Where is he?" Kali asked when her and Aiden walked through the door.

Lydia clapped her hands together "I think he went out shopping, run some errands"

"Who do you think you are talking to?"

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure, I'd be happy to give you a referral" I told her. She stepped forwards towards me but Aiden's and Ethan's growl stopped her,

"Oh really? Did you guys take your little mission to seriously"

"She is not the problem" Aiden stated,

"Is this about to get really violent?" I asked,

"Probably" Ethan replied and then someone came crashing through the roof. I looked up and I saw Jennifer,

"So who wants to go first?" 

Jennifer killed Kali with shards of flying glass. Aiden and Ethan shifted into their combined wolf form and went after Jennifer, but she grabbed them by the neck and she broke it. Lydia and I gasped.

"What's the line coach uses The bigger they are-" she trailed off and started towards us,

"What do you want?" We asked,

"I want ya'll to do what you guys do best. I want you to scream" She showed us her real face and Lydia and I screamed. Once we we're done and Derek got here I quietly snuck out the back and went towards the distillery. I looked and I saw Scott and Deucalion standing there with his phone recording.

Scott put his phone down and he saw me "Chelsea" He gasped "What are you doing here?"

I looked at him "I'm warning you. Jennifer is coming, but she is not alone" He looked at me confused and I looked behind me and I saw a figure come towards us then split in two.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek.

"May seem hard to believe, but trying to help Chelsea" I gave him a confused look and Deucalion started to move forwards so I went to stand by Scott.

"Are you ready Jennifer?" He asked as he started to undo his cane "did you gather your herbs?" Deucalion said and tossed his jacket aside "pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, slit a baby's throat perhaps" I cringed at that thought "Should we show why you need to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me?" He started to change and his voice was grew gruffer "or was it twelve now?" With that he charged and Derek charged at Deucalion. They all started fighting and Jennifer threw me into some barrels and my eye sight was blurry.

Deucalion brought Jennifer in front of me and he looked at me. "Kill her" I looked at him with wide eyes "do it" He ordered and then let out a growl, I crashed to the ground and I was in my full wolf form with green eyes "Now kill her, the parents are dying, that storm you hear, she's burying them alive" Deucalion explained as the wind broke against the building. "It's her connection to the telluric currents, kill her and it ends."

"It won't end" Jennifer told me "Not with me, he'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does"

"They're dying Chelsea" Deucalion's deep voice provoked "Your mother and the parents of your best friends" I took in quick breaths as the words cut against me "kill her now and it's over, become the Alpha you were meant to be. Become a killer." I looked up at him.

"They're not dead yet" I responded and Deucalion sent me a look.

"Who's going to save them?" He asked "Your friends?" I stood up and corrected him

"My pack" And my tattoo's started to glow. He let out a growl and came at me. He held me by the back of my neck and grabbed onto my arm as he started to pull me towards Jennifer.

"Maybe you just need a little guidance" Deucalion told me and I looked over at him.

"I forgot to tell you something" I said while taking in sharp breaths "Something that Gerard told Scott, Deucalion isn't always blind" with tha I thre down some exploding arrow heads onto the ground and Derek grabbed onto me and pulled me into his chest. When I pulled away from Derek I saw Deucalion was back in his human form and I looked down at my hand and saw my claws gone.

"The eclipse" I whispered

"It's started" Deucalion finished,

"Oh on" I mummbled.

Jennifer came back in the building and I was hiding in my spot when they were fighting and I waited until the Eclipse was over. I ran after Jennifer to only be stopped by a ring of Mountain Ash she surrounded herself with.

"Looks like I'm going have to take the parents now" Jennifer told me. I stood in front of the barrier and I put my hands up against it. "I've know you have done this before and it didn't work Chelsea" I ignored her and I started to push through the barrier and I felt power surge through me. I felt my eyes change colors and I took two steps forward and the Mountain Ash line broke. Jennifer looked at me horrifed.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm an alpha now" I replied and I gave her a look "Now stop the storm or I'll kill you myself. I don't care if it changes the color of my eyes"

"It won't change mine. So allow me" Deucalion strode forward and slashed her throat. I cringed and looked away, Scott got a call from Stiles asking to bring a ladder to the Nementon.

"Talia once said you were a man of vision once" I stated "We were hoping you can be that man again if not, then having your eye sight won't matter, because you will never see us coming" I gave him one last look before walking out with Derek and Scott.

Derek threw his arm around me "So, how does it feel to be an Alpha now?" 

I shrugged "I feel like I can protect anyone now, but it means bigger responsibilities now too." Derek nodded his head and we went to the Nementon. Everyone was out and Scott and I hugged our mom, I hugged Mr. S and Mr. Argent too. All of us went home happy and hope this will be the last of the evil that was going on.

Oh how wrong I was!


	36. Anchors

Ch. 36 Anchors

"No, no, no. Don't let them in." I clenched my hands around the sheets as a small whimper escaped my mouth. "Don't let them in. No, don't let them in." I twisted my sheets around as I wanted to beat my own mind. Then my eyes shot open.

I was no longer in my soft bed, but something hard. There was light coming from some cracks. I raised my hands and felt what was in front of me. It was hard, like metal. A locker, maybe. I pushed the metal door open with my werewolf strength. I got out and I looked to my left and I saw Stiles standing there looking confused. The door creaked open. We both turn towards it. I felt like I had to go and do something about the door.

We walked towards the open door. We were in the school. It was dark and empty. I walked down the hall, my bare feet sticking to the floor with sweat, I think it was. There was also a slight chill in the air. I was shivering, I was in a short tank top and short shorts.

A classroom door opened up. I shared a look with Stiles and we stepped forward. I followed Stiles in the open classroom. It looked like Ms. Blake's old room. It was destroyed with the Nementon just sitting in the middle of it. I walked around the Nementon and I ended up on the opposite side of it. I put my hand out shakily and I saw Stiles doing the same thing.

I pressed my pressed my hand on the wood. Nothing happened. As I was taking my hand off some vines came out of it and pulled my hand back down. I pulled and pulled trying to take my hand out.

I shot up in bed, sweat dripping down my face. I was panting and looking around my room. I let out a sigh of relief falling back on my elbow.

"You okay?" Peter asked, sitting up in bed, "Chelsea, what is it?"

"Uh, it was just a dream" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and opened them back up. "A really weird dream" I made a weird face, "Like it was a dream within a dream. It was weird"

"It's okay, just go back to sleep"

"Yeah-" I stopped short looking at him. I realized I was dreaming because Peter has been missing for a few days. One hand was holding mine and he kissed my shoulder. Then my brows furrowed together.

"Peter? What are you doing here?" I asked, turning to look at him. Something was really wrong here. The door creaked, cutting Peter's answer off. I turned, looking at it. The door was ajar. I scrunched my nose and my brows furrowed together. I pushed the covers off of me and went to stand up.

"Chelsea, where are you going?" Peter asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just going to close the door" I told him.

"Just go back to sleep" Peter suggested, pulling me closer to him.

"No, no, I should close it." There was like a little voice in my head that I should close it. I had to close it.

"Don't worry about it." Peter murmured.

"What if someone gets in?" I questioned.

"Like who? just go back to sleep, Chelsea" Peter kissed my shoulder again. I pulled away.

"No." I whispered "But what if they get in?" I got out of bed.

"What if who gets in?" Peter asked. I didn't answer him, I just walked towards the door, "Chelsea, just leave it. Please" He sound like he didn't want me to leave him. I stepped closer to the door. "Chelsea" He forcefully said "Chelsea, come back to bed" I ignored him and kept walking.

"Chelsea. Please" I reached for the doorknob, "Dont', Chelsea. Don't!" I pulled the door open, it didn't open up to the hallway like it's supposed to instead it was just pitch darkness, "Don't go in there, please, don't. Please, Chelsea, don't!" But it was too late, I stepped through the door.

My feet was on what felt like the forest floor. I turned around to look behind me and my bedroom was gone along with Peter. I turned back as lights came on, illuminating the Nementon again.I frantically looked up to see if anyone was there and I saw Stiles on the other side.

"It's a dream" I murmured, "This is just a dream" I whispered, trying to wake myself up, "It's just a dream, wake up Chelsea!" I cried out, I banged my hand on my head. Nothing. I grabbed fistfuls of my hair. "You're dreaming. All right? So, wake up, Chelsea" I needed to wake up. I just had to.

"Wake up, Chelsea" I whispered to myself. I felt like I couldn't do anything. I scratched my face with my nails drawing blood. Nothing was working. "WAKE UP!" I screamed.

The sunlight coming through the window woke me up. I carefully looked around. I ran my hand down my face and sighing. "Just a dream" I whispered. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Hey, sweetheart, time to get up for school" Mom said as she walked by. "Get your butt to school" I got dressed and got onto my motorcycle and left. There was like a little voice in my head telling me something this isn't real it kept whispering over and over. I walked into the school and I saw Lydia. She looked like she knew something was wrong so I spilt my guts about the dream.

"And you couldn't wake up?" Lydia asked as I finished.

"Nope, it was freaking terrifying" I shuddered as we went down the stairs. "It was so bad. There's a word for it too...you ever heard of sleep paralysis?"

"When you have a dream where you feel like you're about to wake up, but you can't move or talk because during your sleep your body is basically paralyzed" She stated. I nodded and I heard that small voice again Chelsea! Please, Wake Up!

"It's freaky" I added and looked at her.

"Sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does" Lydia continued, "So for this split second, you're actually aware that your body is paralyzed."

"And that is the terrifying part" I said. "It turns your dream into a nightmare. You can feel like you're falling, like you're being strangled, or in my case, like you are at a center of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place" I sighed out as we walked into our classroom. Chelsea! PLEASE!

"You think it means something?"

"What if what we did that night-what if it's still affecting us?" I asked.

Lydia shrugged and we took our seats "I really don't know what's happening to me, but you want to know what scares me the most?" Lydia just stared at me "I'm not even sure this is real."

And I shot up in bed screaming. I screamed and screamed. I kept moving around in my bed. I was sweating badly. I was screaming my little heart out. I started crying while I was screaming. I just couldn't stop screaming.

My door burst open as my mom came running in, Scott and Isaac behind her. Mom jumped on my bed, tugging me into her lap, arms wrapped around me as I shook.

"Hey, hey" She frantically whipered as my eyes darted back and forth around the room. "It's okay, Chels. It's okay. Chelsea, it's okay" She murmured as she smoothed down my hair.

Scott and Isaac stared at me as I clung onto mom's forearm like a lifeline. Mom was wrapped around me. I was still shaking. I was softly crying to myself. It was just a dream I kept whispering. Scott and Isaac heard me and both have looks of sadness. I slowly stopped shaking and I passed out.

~Next Day~

My alarm went off, I felt an arm move and turn it off. I open my eyes to see I'm sandwiched in between Scott and Isaac. I sighed and tried to get up only to be pulled back down by Scott.

"Where are you going?" 

"To get ready for school" I told him in a 'duh' tone. He sighed and Isaac looked at me,

"There is no way we could convince you to stay home is there?" I shook my head and smiled. They sighed and went to their own rooms to get ready.

I took a shower and got changed. I picked my bag up from my bed and went towards the door only to be stopped by looking at my shadow. On my shadow my claws were out, I quickly looked down to see my hands were normal. I sighed and shook my head. I got on my motorcycle and headed to school.

I got off my bike and looked on the helmets shade and I saw my eyes glow silver. I blinked and they were back to normal. I let out a breath and walked down the steps, I looked down and I saw my shadow look like a beast. I started running down the steps to see the shadow following still in form of the beast. 

I was stopped by Stiles and Scott. Scott looked like he just got done running too.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Stiles asked "You guys don't look okay"

"We're okay" I told him and Scott nodded.

"No, you're not" Stiles shook his head "It's happening to you too isn't it?"

I gave Stiles a look and he just looked at us he knew what was going on, "You guys are seeing things, aren't you?" He added.

"How'd you know?" We quietly asked.

"Because it's happening to all four of you" Lydia said, making us turn to her. I looked at her and saw Allison standing beside her.

"So what's happening to you three?" She asked.

"Sleep paralysis" Stiles answered.

"Hallucinations" Scott said looking down. They all turns towards me and I sighed,

"Sleep paralysis and hallucinations." I looked at them and Lydia's gaze caught on my wrists,

"What's on your wrist" I looked at her oddly and looked down at both of my wrists. There was tattoo's now lined up inside my wrists, one says Stilinski's the other says Argents with an arrow going through it. I looked at them and I saw Allison and Stiles look at me.

Lydia smirked before turning away and walking towards the double doors.

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." Lydia chirped out as she opened the doors.

"We're not crazy" Allison tried to defend us.

"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Waking up with some new tattoos?" Lydia turned to us with a small smile on her face "Yeah, you guys are fine."

"We did die and came back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right?" I asked as the bell rang.

"We keep an eye out for each other." Stiles said, looking at us. Scott nodded, "And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much" He said as he walked by.

I had Art class with Isaac, Allison and Lydia first. I was trying to paint and I looked over at Allison to see her hand shaking, she threw down her paintbrush and stare at her paper. I looked back at my paper and I started randomly painting. When I was done it turned out to be a red door opened slightly ajar. I stared at it and I remember my dreams from last night. The bell rang and I caught up to Scott and Stiles with my picture.

"Stiles" I caught up with him. He turned and looked at me, I held up the painting "Look familiar?" He stared at it "I was in your dream last night wasn't I?"

"Yeah" He whispered,

"Stiles, you were in mine last night. I think we shared the same dream" He looked at me and went to his locker and tried to do his combination. He was staring at it and I saw Scott's eyes go red. I hit Stiles' shoulder he looked at me in alarm. I pointed at Scott, his red eyes were out.

"Scott, Chelsea, your eyes"

"What about them?" Scott asked.

"They're starting to glow"

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes, right now!" Stiles hissed out and was looking around the hall to see if anyone was noticing.

"Scott, Chelsea stop" He said as our fangs came out. 

"We can't- we can't control it" I swallowed and I was walking towards an empty classroom.

"Get back. Get away from us"

"You guys it's okay" He assured us.

"We don't know what's going to happen. Get back." I shoved my claws into my palms and watched as blood dripped out and I was returning human. I saw Scott doing the same thing.

"Pain makes you human" I whispered out. Stiles crouched in front of us.

"Guys, this isn't just in our heads" Stiles realized, "This is real. And it's starting to get bad for me too." He looked at me, "For both of us. We're not just having nightmares. We're having dreams where we literally scream ourselves awake." Stiles paused looking at Scott "And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up"

"What do you mean?" Scott whispered.

"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams." Stiles said "More and more, the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order"

"Like, even now?" Scott asked. Stiles looked behind us at the board. He got to his feet and looked around.

"I can't read a thing"

Rest of the school day went by fast and the next thing we know is we are going home. When we got home I saw Isaac and Scott talking about Lydia and Allison and I was behind him.

"Right at her head?" I asked causing Isaac to jump.

"Almost right through it. And she keeps saying the same thing, that she keeps seeing her aunt. Whatever is happening to you guys is getting worse. If I hadn't been there, then Lydia would be dead" Isaac said and I moved closer in the room next to Scott.

"What were you doing there?" I ask. He looked at Scott and I stepped back while Scott threw Isaac into the wall.

"Oh come on! This house doesn't have the supernatural ability to heal" Mom shouted and I giggled. I felt something happening with my hand and I saw it was shaking and I doubled over when I felt pain.

"Chelsea?" Scott asked. I went down on my knees and gave a small cry of pain. "Chelsea? What is it?" My spiral and triskele tattoo started glowing and my eyes changed to their silver color with red specks. The next thing I know I'm seeing nothing but darkness.


	37. More Bad Than Good

Ch. 37 More Bad Than Good

The bell was ringing right as I slid into Coach's class. I shook my head and went to my seat. Stiles came rushing in late and his seat was taken by a girl. She started signing something when he told her that is where he usually sits. I caught on the movement, When is a door not a door? I looked at the girl confused. I leaned forward opening my book and flipping through the pages.

Then I noticed it got quiet. I paused, I stopped flipping pages and I looked around and I caught Stiles' gaze. I looked to the front to see Coach standing there.

"Hey, uh, Coach. I thought I was in the wrong class for a second" Stiles said leaning forward. Coach didn't answer him he just started signing. 'When is a door not a door?' Why do they keep signing that? I thought.

"Okay, I don't actually know sign language" Stiles said shifting in his seat. "Actually I didn't even know you knew sign language" Stiles made a face.

"Yeah, or that we even had it as an elective" I said nervously. Everyone was still as a statue and I got my stuff and got up stiles doing the same.

"Well, this has been good. We're gonna, uh, head out" Stiles said inching closer to the door. I looked behind me and I saw everyone signing the same thing so I got Stiles to turn around and look. I was freaking out right now. It feels like the room is getting smaller and smaller. Oh my God I'm having a panic attack right now. Hitting the wall Stiles lost his balance, his arms moving to rebalance himself. I heard a shrill whistle noise echoing through my head.

"Female McCall! Stilinski!" I shot up and I saw Stiles shot up as well. "I asked you guys a question"

"Um, sorry, could you repeat the question"

"Okay. It was, uh, Female McCall and Stilinski are you paying attention back there?"

"Uh, we are now" I told him.

"You two quit reminding me why I drink every night" Coach mumbled. Stiles and I looked at Scott and he had a concerned expression on his face.

"We're okay" Stiles started,

"We just fell asleep for a second" I finished,

"Guys," Scott started and we looked at him "you weren't asleep" He looked down at our notebooks and back up. I furrowed my brows and looked down. I had written WAKE UP in all caps all over the page. It looked like some sort of pattern. I frantically shut my book and put my arms over it. I looked down for the rest of the hour. 

As soon as the bell rang I was out of the classroom. I walked Scott and Stiles outside to find a table and we saw Lydia, Allison and Isaac already there.

"It happened again" Stiles said. Chelsea and I had this- this dream where coach was signing something. A message"

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out seeing things?" Scott asked.

"And is unable to tell what real or not?" Stiles and I added.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of their dead relatives?" Allison finished.

"They're all locked up because they're insane" Isaac answered, looking around the table. I made a face at him.

"Ha," Stiles said dryly, "Can you at least try to be helpful, please?"

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer" Isaac leaned forward "So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."

"Hey, dude, are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, I'm still milking that" Isaac nodded at Stiles.

"Hi" I looked over and I saw Kira standing there. "Hi, sorry. I couldn't help but overhearing what you guys were talking about" She continued.

"And I think I...actually might know what you're..talking about." All of us stayed silent, "There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called Bardo. It literally means in-between state. The state between life or death." She told us. Lydia clapped her hands together and turned to look at Kira.

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked.

"Kira" Scott and I spoke up, they turned to look at us. "She's in our history class" We told them. Kira looked at us and smiled.

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?"

"Either, really" I spoke up, Kira sat down beside me "But all the stuff we are talking about. All that happens in Bardo."

"There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities" Kira finished.

"Wrathful deities?" Isaac repeated, "And what are those?"

"Like demons" I told him and Kira nodded.

"Demons" Stiles nodded "Why not?" I gave him a look.

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked and I paled. Scott noticed this and looked alarmed.

"Death" I told them "You die" I whispered. After that conversation I introduced everyone at the table and she looked happy. We talked about different topics mostly about School.

~After School~

Scott, Stiles and I went to Deaton. Stiles and I told Deaton that we were having the same dream and that it was trying to tell us something.

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you both"

"Well, how do we tell our subconscious to use a language that we actually know?" Stiles asked.

"Do you remember what the signs look like?" Deaton asked "The placement and the movement of the hands?"

"You know sign language?" Scott asked surprised.

"I know a little" Deaton nodded "Let me give it a shot"

"Okay, it went like this" He motioned the whole thing with his hand.

Deaton looked at it carefully and sighed "Unfortunately I don't know all of that, the only thing I caught was door"

"When is a door not a door?" I spoke up. They all turned to me, they had surprised looks on their faces.

"You know sign language?" Stiles asked. I nodded my head.

"When it's ajar" I said along with Scott.

"You're kidding me." Stiles flailed and looked at me, "A riddle? Our subconscious wants to tell us a riddle?" I had like a little light bulb go off in my head and I grabbed my painting of the door out and showed them.

"When is a door not a door? When it's ajar" I mumbled. I turned towards Stiles, "Was your door red in the dream?" He shook his head and I looked at it confused. I rubbed my hand down my face. I looked closer and I saw what looked like a demon in the picture.

"Wratful deities" I told Deaton. He looked at me confused and looked at the picture. I pointed out the face and he looked alarmed. "We are in some serious trouble"

"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do as soon as possible" 

"How?" I asked "How do we close a door like that?"

"Find an anchor" Deaton replied, "Something that will keep you tied in real life. something to keep you focused." I looked down at the ground and we left the clinic.

It was now dark outside and we were headed to our vehicles when a pair of headlights stopped us. I put my hand up and I saw Mr. S get out of the car.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I'm here because I could use some help" Dad said, hands on his hips, "Actually Scott's and Chelsea's help"

"Why us?" Scott asked.

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you guys could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue" Mr. S explained.

"But what if it was a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. someone who still needs to be caught."

"Okay" I nodded "Uh, we'll help you tomorrow"

"Sounds good" He nodded and looked at Stiles "See you at home" He got into his car and left. Stiles soon left and Scott and I went home.

~Next day~

Scott and I got into Stiles' jeep and headed over to the Tate house. Stiles parked his jeep a block away and we walked the rest of the way. We were all quiet thinking about our problems that has been going on.

When we got to the house, Stiles led us around back. We walked up the back porch. Stiles slowly opened the door the led to Malia's room. The door started squeaking. Scott and I looked around alarmed as Stiles stopped. He continued and the door squeaked along with it. Soon he gave up and we hurried through the door. I picked up a shirt and smelled it. All I can get is a smell of an animal. Scott picked up a teddy bear and smelled and shook his head.

"All we're getting is some animal smell" Scott mumbled.

"What kind of animal?" Stiles asked. I heard some growling and I looked at the door and I saw a big dog standing there growling.

"Dog" I answered.

"Hi puppy" Stiles cooed and the dog started barking. I looked at them frantically and the dog continued barking.

"Apollo! Apollo, shut up! Shut the hell up!" I heard Mr. Tate yell and the dog went silent. It looked at us before trotting away. Stiles went over to the dresser and handed me a book.

"Here. Try that." I smelt the book and I saw Scott looking at me and I shook my head. "Anything?"

"All I'm getting is that dog" I sighed out. Stiles went back to looking and he saw a picture frame and took a quick photo of it.

We met up with Mr. S on one of the sides of the road. He was leaning on his cruiser, waiting for us. I spoke up,

"I'm sorry. We tried as hard as we could. If it wasn't so long ago, we might have been able to do" I explained.

"It's okay. It was a long shot." He sighed out, hands in his pockets, "In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped open a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking" I gave him a small smile and he looked at us.

"Thanks for trying, all right?"

"Yeah" Scott nodded as Mr. S patted us on the shoulder and then got into his cruiser and left.

"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now." Stiles sighed.

"Why is it so important now?" I asked.

"He wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff" Stiles explained.

"What do you mean Still Sheriff?" I asked. Stiles sighed and explained what Scott's dad was doing and I was angry.

We went home and it was empty. Mom had the night shift.

"Your job sucks!" I heard Scott yell and I got a sudden burst of anger.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Mom asked,

"He's trying to get Stiles' dad fired" I yelled

"You're what?"

"That's not what's happening" Agent McCall tried to defend himself.

"Then what's going on?" Mom asked,

"I'm conducting a case of impeachment"

"That sounds a lot of getting him fired" Scott and I were now really shaking and I felt my claws starting to come out. "Scott, Chelsea. I need you guys to calm down and follow me" She grabbed our hands and dragged us into the hallway. "I thought you guys found a way to control this. I thought you guys had an anchor"

"My anchor was Allison, and I don't have Allison anymore" Scott growled out.

"Then be your own anchor Scott" Scott was calming down and he was in his human form and I was trying so hard not to shift.

"Chelsea think of Peter!" Scott whispered to me, I took in deep breaths and I can't control it. I rushed out the back door and I shifted and I was so angry but I heard someone following me. Then I can't remember anything.

~Next Day~

I woke up in the woods and I smelt everyone in the woods. I heard Scott on his bike and I walked forward and my foot was in a lot of pain. I howled in pain and I heard Scott crash his bike and I went back in my wolf form. I heard some twigs snap and I looked up and I saw Mr. Tate aiming a gun at me. I growled trying to frighten him but nothing worked.

"Hit Tate" I heard someone say. I heard a gunshot and I was in pain, but before I could transform into my human form Mr. Tate was on the ground blacked out. I was losing my vision and before I completely black out I heard a loud roar. I looked up and I smiled "That's what I'm talking about" and I blacked out.

~Third P.O.V.~

Isaac picked up Chelsea's body and he found Scott while trying to run and find the Sheriff.

"Chels" Scott breathed out. Chelsea's body twitched and she opened her eyes to only close them back shut again.

"We got to take her to Deaton" Allison said. Scott picked his bike up and Isaac set Chelsea in front of the bike with Scott holding onto her tightly. Off he went and it took him only ten minutes to get there.

"Deaton" Scott yelled. Deaton rushed to the front and saw them and he ushered Scott to bring Chelsea back there. He started working on her and he sighed halfway patching her up.

"She'll be fine, but her foot will take longer to heal" He explained while wrapping some bandages around her foot. "Try to keep her off her feet" Scott nodded and took her home.


	38. Galvanize

Ch. 38 Galvanize

Scott and I sneak into the school late at night trying to scare Stiles. It's Mischief Night, the night before Coach's birthday. Right outside the locker room Scott's phone goes off. I'm shocked that Stiles didn't hear it.

"Get your butts down here now. We have a job to do." Stiles said.

"Dude, Chelsea and I are already in bed, besides aren't we getting a little old for this anyway?" Scott asks

"Well, drag Chelsea here if you have to, we have to talk about this. And we do this for Coach" Stiles answers.

"I thought we did this to Coach" Scott replied.

"Whatever, okay? You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it" Stiles explains.

"But it's the middle of the night" Scott whines.

"Which means it's after midnight. And officially Mischief Night/Day and by perfectly awesome coincidence it happens to be Coach's birthday. So if you two are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two-" We quietly snuck behind Stiles and he turned around. I flashed my silver eyes and Scott flashed his red eyes, and Stiles falls into the lockers.

"One" Scott and I said, smiling like we accomplished something.

"I hate you guys" Stiles whined. I just laughed at his reaction.

Around three we finally got done unscrewing all of Coach's stuff. I attached a string to Stiles' idea, he didn't really agree first but then I explained to him that it was basically a trigger to set everything off, then he was all aboard for it.

~Next Morning~

"Hey, mom?" I called walking up to her.

"Yea, baby?"

"Do you know anything about my birth parents?" I asked, she looked at me curiously.

"Not much, the only thing we know is that you have two biological brothers, twins, younger than you of course, but twins." She told me,

"Did you happen to catch the twin's name?" She nodded her head and gave me another look,

"Ethan and Aiden" I stiffened and she gave me a curious look, "Why the sudden intrest now?" I shrugged and gave her a sad look,

"It was something that was bugging me. I wanted to at least put some names to faces I kind of remember" I gave her a hug and went off to school.

When I arrived at school I saw my brother being interrogated by my two biological brothers.

"No, just to talk" Ethan says.

"Hah, that's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Usually, you're just hurting, maming and killing" Stiles said as he walked over.

"You guys need a pack. We need an Alpha." Aiden explains.

"Yeah, absolutely not. That's hilarious though." Stiles says.

"You came to us for help, we helped." Ethan replies,

"You beat his face to a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion that actually counter-productive" Stiles retorts.

"Why would we say yes?" Scott asked.

"Because, we'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no" Aiden explains.

"I can think of a reason. Like when you two were holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." Isaac says. I growled at that thought and they all looked at me.

"Look, I'm sorry, but they really don't trust you and honestly I don't really trust you either, I don't know about Chelsea's intention, but I'm going to need you guys to really prove yourselves" Scott walked off and I looked at him,

"I'll meet you guys in there!" I shouted. I turned towards Ethan and Aiden "We three need to talk." They looked at me, "I did some digging and I asked my mom about my biological parents, it turns out after they had me they had twins. My mom also told me the names, I was totally shocked by this, but you guys are my biological younger brothers." They looked at me stunned and Aiden shot forward and pulled me into a hug. I put my head in the crook of his neck and I smiled. Ethan pulled me into a hug next and I let a few tears escape. "Come on, or we'll be late" I wiped my tears and smiled and all three of us walked into the school.

I walked towards Stiles' locker while he was getting his books. Scott was looking past Stiles' and looking at Kira.

"You looking at her?" I asked, glancing at Kira.

"Her? Who her?" I leaned against the locker by Stiles.

"Kira" Stiles stated. "Do you like her?" 

"No" I look at him and he gulps. "I mean, yeah, yeah, she's ok. She's new" Scott shrugs.

"Then go ask her out" I told him.

"Wait now?" He asks. 

"Yes, now." Stiles says.

"Right now?" Scott asks. Stiles closes his locker.

"Right now. Scott, I don't think you get it yet. You and Chelsea are the Alpha's. You're the apex predator. Everyone wants to know you guys. You are the hot girl and guy that everyone wants." Scott and I gave him big smiles and we walked to Coach's class.

We were just chatting in class when we all heard Coach shout,

"Son of a bitch!" We all laugh as coach storms in the room. "Mischief Night, Devil's Night. I don't care what you call it. You little punks are evil." Coach says making us laugh. "You think it's funny? Every year on Halloween my house gets egged? A man's house is supposed to be his castle. Mine's a freaking omelet!" Coach shouts, slamming a book on my desk and I jumped and laughed a bit more. Coach turns towards his desk and saw another package. "Oh, this? We're gonna do this again? I don't think so," Coach says while dropping it. Coach picked up the pieces and sighed and we laughed after he read the card.

I was sitting by Lydia and I heard this buzzing noise and I started swatting around my head. I looked at Lydia and I saw her do the same. I then turned back around and I saw Danny looking at us weirdly,

"What are you guys doing?" He questioned.

"There's a fly" We said in unison. The buzzing started again and we looked up to see if there was a fly, but we saw nothing.

Later Scott, Stiles, Allson, Lydia and I are walking down a hallway looking for mom and they were talking about a bunch of flies that came out of William Barrow's stomach.

"Wait" I called out. They all stopped and looked at Lydia and I "Did you guys say flies?"

"Yeah" Scott answered,

"All day we have been hearing this buzzing sound" Lydia told them,

"It sounds like-" I started only to be cut off.

"Flies?" Stiles questioned and I nodded my head.

"It keeps getting louder and louder, so it might mean he's still here in the school" Lydia told them.

After Lydia and I told them about Barrow all the werewolves gathered up.

"Lydia and Chelsea thinks that he's still here, even though the cops searched the whole school. But they didn't have one thing. Our since of smell." Scott pulled out Barrow's hospital gown and I gagged at the smell.

"I'll go with the twins, and Isaac will go with Scott" I told them and they nodded their heads and we split up. The twins and I headed towards the east of the basement and we looked around, "that's weird. I can't smell anything. It's like he doesn't have a scent." Just as I was rounding the corner Ethan pulls me back.

"You got something?" Aiden asks. Ethan and I shot forward to see Danny making out with his ex. Aiden and I were trying to hold back our laugh at Ethan's face. "Oh, really?" Ethan asks and Aiden and I left to leave Danny and Ethan talking. Ethan caught back up to us and we heard the fire alarm go off. We run upstairs and out of the school, looking for the others.

"We didn't find anything" Aiden told Scott once we got to them.

"No even a scent" Scott adds.

"It's three o'clock, so school's over. If there was a bomb wouldn't he have a set it off by now?" Stiles asks.

"Does that mean everyone is safe?" Ethan asks.

"I don't- I don't know" I answered. I got on my bike and went home and did my homework. I was busy doing the rest of my homework when I felt like something hit the back of my head. I looked down at my tattoo's and saw that Scott's was glowing. I quickly got ready and hoped onto my bike and headed to Kira's.

Once I got there I parked my bike and took my helmet off and I saw Scott lying unconscious on the ground. "Scott?" I whisper. I looked behind me and I saw Stiles and Lydia coming towards me and Scott. Stiles tries shaking Scott up and it eventually works.

"Barrow, he- he took Kira" Scott says,

"We know" Stiles says, standing back up.

"We have to think of something, he's going to kill her" Scott says,

"We knew he was there, how did we know that?" I asked.

"You and Lydia are freaking banshee. You heard flies, what do you hear now?"

"Nothing. I feel like we can do this. But we don't know what to do. It's at the tip of our tongues and we don't know how to trigger it. God, I swear it literally just makes us want to scream!" Lydia finishes.

"Do it." Stiles says "Scream, Chelsea, Lydia. Scream!" Lydia and I opened our mouths and we let out the two most loudest scream we could do.

"Its not flies" Lydia says.

"It's electricity" I finished.

"Wait a sec, Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power station" Stiles adds. We all got in our vehicles and sped off to the town's substation. Scott and I ran inside and we passed through a doorway but we double back to see Barrow holding an electric wire to Kira. We ran towards them only to have Barrow hit Scott with it. I looked at him and he swung the cord at me and I caught it and absorbed some of the electricity and the whole substation blew up with Barrow dead and Kira also absorbing electricity.

I had black dots filling my vision and everything went black.


	39. Illuminated

Ch. 39 Illuminated

I shot up gasping for air and I saw Stiles hovering over me. He sighed and Scott came over with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"The electricity killed you, Stiles had to bring you back" Scott told me. I looked at Stiles and he was looking at the ground. I reached out towards Stiles and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you" I told him. Stiles just hugged me back and put his face in the crook of my neck. Stiles pulled back and helped me up, that's when we heard the sirens going.

"Crap" Scott muttered. I looked at him and saw who came down the hall.

"Double crap" I muttered "Just my luck." I saw my so called father come down and into the room we were in. He dragged all of us back to the station.

We were sitting in the interrogation room where Dad was interrogating us with Mr. Stilinski in the room.

"So when did you get there?" Papa McCall asks.

"At the same time" Stiles answers.

"At the same time as who?"

"At the same time as us" I answer.

"By coincidence?" He asks.

"What do you mean by coincidence?" I ask.

"I'm asking you. The three of you arrived at the same time. Was that a coincidence?" He asks.

"Are you asking me?" Stiles asked.

"I think he's asking me" I answered.

"No, he's probably asking me" Scott puts in.

"I think he's asking all three of you" Lydia speaks up.

"Okay, let me answer the questions" I looked at him funny and he realized his mistake. "Let me ask the questions. Just so I have this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding in the Chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message and a weird picture of a fox on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town." He explained. I was wincing a little bit because of a sharp pain going up the back of my neck, and then it stopped.

"How did you know Barrow would take Kira to a power station?" Dad asks.

"Well, cause he was an electrical engineer. So where else would he take her?" Stiles asked.

"That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles"

"Yeah, what can I say? I take after my Pops. He's in law enforcement." Stiles winks at his Dad. Mr. Stilinski laughs a little and tries to cover it with a cough.

"Stiles, just, uh...answer the man" Sheriff says.

"We made a good guess" Stiles says.

"What were you two doing?" Dad asks Scott and Kira.

"Eating pizza/sushi" They said. "Eating sushi/pizza" They looked at each other then looked back to dad. "Eating sushi and pizza" Dad just sighs and rubs his hand down his face.

"Where did you come from in this?" He asked me.

"I was on my way to the store, when I spotted them and tagged along" I lied.

"Do you believe this?" He asks the Sheriff.

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word Scott and Stiles has said since they learned how to speak." I let out a small laugh.

"But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it" Sheriff says.

"Kira is that how you remembered it?" Dad asks.

"Yes. Can I have my phone back now?" She asks.

"Sorry but no" We are escorted out of the room and dad comes up behind me and grabs my arm lightly.

"Hey, Chelsea you still aren't mad at me for what happened six years ago, are you?" He asks. I looked at him funny,

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Dad was about to answer me but he just sighs,

"Never mind I'll talk to you later about it" I nodded my head and caught up with Stiles.

~Next Day~

"Class starts in five minutes! Just because there's no power don't expect there to be no school!" Coach shouts in a megaphone.

"Huh, that's a triple negative. Good one Coach!" I told him and I stopped by Stiles. "Hey, are you okay?" He just looks at me and nods. I looked behind him and I saw Scott looking at Kira who takes off down the hall. Scott is about to chase after her but Stiles stops him. 

"No. No. Stop. Stop!"

"What? I need to talk to her" Scott rushed out.

"No, you need to remember someone left a coded message and a picture telling Barrow to kill her." I said.

"Which is why I need to talk to her" Scott replies. "What if she's like us?"

"That girl walked through 1.21 jiggawatts of electricity and Chelsea caught it like it was nothing and then later died. She's not like you guys." Stiles told him.

~Rave~

"It just showed up there on my key ring this morning," Stiles was telling us.

"You mean that extra key you were looking at this morning?" I asked him and he looked at me weirdly,

"You saw it?" I just nodded my head.

"It's just a key, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but it's not mine" Stiles answered. "And I don't know how it got there or what it's for."

"Did you want to go figure it out?" I asked. Before he answered a girl with a neon orange wig, body paint, lipstick and outfit kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Halloween!"

"It can wait," Stiles said "It can wait."

Later I caught up with Stiles and he was handing the girl a water bottle.

"Drink that!" He left and came back again "All of it!" He grabbed my arm and we headed to the school. "It's the key to the chemistry closet that's why it was glowing earlier"

"So, we're headed to the school then?" He nodded his head. We arrived at the school and we walked towards the chemistry room and Stiles went towards the closet and unlocked it with the key. He then turned to the blackboard and I saw atomic numbers and a picture of a fox with nine tails.

"Wait! I've seen this picture before" I told him.

"You have?" I nodded my head and I pulled out a notebook I have hidden in here and I flipped open and I saw the same drawing of the fox in there, with two words beside it 'Kitsune & Kira'.

"A kitsune" I told him and I walked up the the board and I drew the exact same picture the exact same way I draw. I turned and looked at Stiles "They're exactly the same" I whispered.

Stiles picked up a piece of chalk and wrote the same atomic numbers beside the ones that were already there and they were the exact same match.

"I don't remember doing this" I whispered, Stiles just shook his head and we headed home to get ready for school.


	40. Silverfinger

Ch. 40 Silverfinger

Stiles, Scott and I walked into the Chemistry room as Stiles was talking, "So then she starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right? And so that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in..."

We all looked at the blank board, no chalk marks at all on it. I gaped, "It's gone" I said. Scott and Stiles went over to the chemistry closet while I was looking under desks to find my notebook. "My notebook" I whined, "It's gone too" Stiles and Scott walked back over to me.

"The key you were talking about last night?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I know Chelsea saw it, but I showed it to you right?" Stiles asked, looking up.

"No, you just told me about it. I never actually saw it," Scott told him. "So you are saying that you unlocked the chemistry closet for Barrow to hide in it from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira and Chelsea drew the fox picture to tell him what she is?"

Stiles shook his head, looking down. "I know how it sounds. But look at this." He looked down, unfolding a newspaper piece. "This is the new article about Barrow when they caught him, okay? About the shrapnel bomb he use. See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws, and then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present, but it didn't go off until someone pulled the string that was attached to it. What does that sound like to you?"

"Coach. The joke we played on Coach." Scott answered.

"The nuts, bolts and screws were my idea, and Chelsea's idea was to add the string." I looked down as he continued "That's no coincidence. It can't be."

"I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong, but I don't think either of you are trying to kill people either."

I sighed and let my eyes droop a little while Stiles crumpled up the paper.

"It was here. It was all here" I whispered.

"Guys, are you feeling okay?" Scott asked us. "You both are looking very tired"

"Yeah, we're fine," I answered. "We just haven't been sleeping really"

"Why don't you guys go home?" Scott asked. "Take a sick day or something" I looked at him and nodded and he patted Stiles on the shoulder and he gave me a hug.

~Hospital~

"Doctor Gardener's not back until next week," Mom told us as we stood at the front desk of the hospital. "Do you want to try waiting for one of the urgent care doctors, or..." I licked my lips and I stumbled back a little while Stiles straightened up.

"Stiles, Chelsea," She stood up, taking off her stethoscope and putting it down on the desk. "Are you alright?"

"We don't know" I said shakily. "We.. We guess not really" Stiles couldn't even form words.

"All right, kiddos," She said as she walked in front of us. "All right, come with me." She led Stiles and I in a room and she sat us down on opposite beds of each other.

"Uh, we sleepwalk, having panic attacks, we can't sleep for even half the night, blackouts, seeing things that are not really there, can't really focus either" Stiles told her.

Mom looked back at me "Same for you?" I nodded my head "Okay, how many hours of sleep are you guys getting?"

"Eight" I spoke up.

"A night?" 

"In the last three days" I saw Stiles counting on his fingers. Mom went and got two needles and one had a bigger dose than the other.

"Why do you have a needle?" Stiles asked.

"Do you trust me?" Mom asked him.

"I do when you don't have a needle in your hand" Mom just stuck the needle in there and he looked at her "What was that?"

"Midazulam," She answered "It's a sedative."

"Why did you give me a sedative?"

"Because you and Chelsea are some sleep deprived children"

"How long.." He started to ask but quit halfway through "oh, not long" then Stiles was out like a light. Mom came towards me with a needle and I looked at it cautiously.

"Why is it a bigger dose than Stiles' was?"

"Because of your supernatural ability to heal it wears off a little faster than normal" I nodded and she stuck me with the needle and I was already starting to fall asleep. I felt her tuck me in and I muttered a night mom, then I was out.

~@ night~

I woke up and I looked over to see Stiles waking up too. We walked to the door and we looked in the halls.

"Mom?" I called.

"Melissa?" Stiles called out. We looked around and we started going off down a hallway and we through some doors. We stopped a pair of double doors and we walked in there. When we got halfway in the room, we turned around only to be stopped by some demons wearing some dark clothing and masks. We went to turn around to see another one standing right behind us.

~Third Person~

Chelsea and Stiles got an evil grin on their faces. An Oni was trying to mark Chelsea only to have her grab it's hand and punching a hole through it's chest. She felt something moving around in there so she grabbed it and pulled it out and the Oni disappeared. She opened her hand and a firefly was dead in her hand. She turned just in time to see 'Stiles' do the same thing to another Oni. They turned to the rest and the Oni just disappeared into the shadows. Scott came through the door and looked at them,

"Stiles? Chelsea? Are you guys okay?" They both snapped out of it and they looked at Scott.

"Yeah, we're fine" Chelsea told him while walking to his side,

"So, tell us what we missed." Stile said while wrapping his arm around Scott's shoulder. Chelsea looked behind her and saw the two fireflies disappear in the wind and she gave an evil smile before walking out of there.


	41. Riddled

Ch. 41 Riddled

I woke up and it was darker and colder than usual. I turned on my phone and I saw I was no longer in my bed, but in a building of some sort. I dialed a familiar number on my phone and I put it on speaker phone.

Peter was on speaker when he answered "Chelsea? What are you doing up?" 

I started breathing nervously.

"Chelsea? You there?"

"Peter?" I whispered "Hey, I'm here"

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Peter, I don't--I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. I think I was sleep walking."

"Okay, um, can you see anythimg? Just tell me what you see."

"Ah, It's dark. It's hard to see. I think there's something wrong with my--" The dark side of me hung up the phone.

Peter tried to call. twice before I answered it.

"Chelsea?"

"Peter, I don't think I can get out of here. I can't move."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. I don't know, it's too dark to see anything. I can't see much and something's wrong with my leg. It's stuck on something. And it's... I think it's bleeding."

"How bad? Chelsea, how bad is it? Chelsea, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"uh, there's some kind of smell down here. Something smells terrible. It's brutal. My eyes are watering."

"Okay, listen. I'm calling Scott."

"No, no, no, don't."

"But your brother--"

"Don't. Just please don't call him."

"Okay, Derek just got a call from Scott saying Stiles is also missing is he down there too?"

"Yeah, but he isn't much help he's basically unconscious right now"

"Is he bleeding anywhere?"

"I don't know. It's too dark. I can't see him well. Just promise you won't call Scott, he already worries too much. Peter, please."

"But what if I can't find you guys? Chelsea, I can't make a promise like that."

"No, no, just please." I sniffled

"Please don't call him," I begged "Come find us. You can do it. He doesn't have to know. Peter, you can find us."

"I don't know if I can do this"

I saw something move in the corner of my eye. "Oh, I gotta call you back," I told him "I have to turn the phone off."

"What? No, hey, wait."

"I'm gonna call you back"

"Hold on, Chelsea, wait--hold on, Chels."

I hung up anyway.

I called Peter again, and he said "Hey, Chelsea."

"Did you call him?" I asked "Did you call Scott?"

"No. Just Derek. We're coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something and tell us where to look."

"It's a basement. I think-- I think we're in some kind of basement" I looked over to see Stiles gone "Dang it" I whispered.

"Chelsea? What is it?"

"Stiles is gone" 

"Okay, Scott's looking for him." He paused "A basement like in a house?"

"No. It looks bigger. Like industrial. I think there's a furnace. But it's cold" I touched it and it was freezing "It's freezing down here. I gotta turn the--I gotta turn the phone off. It's going to die."

"Wait, wait, wait. What else is there? What do you see?"

"The phone's dying," I said "I can't talk." I whispered these next words "I have to go."

Peter asked "Chelsea, why are you whispering?"

"Because, I think there's someone in here with me."

I turned on my flashlight app and I saw what I was wearing. I was wearing a spaghetti strapped tank top and some short shorts, I was shivering. I looked down at my foot and I saw a steel jawed trap clamped on to my ankle. I screamed out in pain and I started crying my eyes out. I could hear someone's breathing.

"Who's there? I know you're there. I can hear you. Who are you?" I turned my flashlight near the furnace to see someone drawing a backwards five written in chalk.

"Self" I whispered.

"Who's there?" I asked the person and I noticed I stopped shivering. "Who are you?!"

The person started standing up started speaking Japanese. I couldn't understand him, and I saw he was all wrapped up in gauze.

"I don't--I don't understand, Where is Stiles?!" I screamed.

"Not who is Stiles, Who are we? Stiles and I are the same person. It's getting colder. Did you notice that you've stopped shivering Chelsea? Do you know why that's a bad sign?"

"It's the body trying to conserve energy," I answered. "It was Stiles' fifth grade science report. Hypothermia"

"Your speech is starting to thicken. Then comes fatigue. Confusion. You're going to die if you don't get out of here." I looked at him,

"What am I to you? Some sick little puppet" I screamed.

"You are under our control Chelsea. You better get up and find us Chelsea."

"How?" I demanded. "There's a freaking steel-jawed trap on my leg!"

"Is there?" He asked.

I looked down to see no steel trap on my leg.

"Get up Chelsea you have to find us" I got up and my mind went blank.

~Third Person~

Multiple footsteps were heard in the forest. Peter, Derek, Scott, Melissa and Agent McCall were all in the forest and they saw Chelsea walking. Melissa was about to go forward but her ex-husband stopped her.

"Wait" He whispered "If she's sleepwalking she might lead us to Stiles." Chelsea started running and she stopped at the coyote den and was sitting on top of it. Melissa and Agent McCall went down and found Stiles.

"Chelsea" Scott tried to wake her and when Agent McCall started pulling him out and they heard screaming from him. Scott lets go of Chelsea and she starts screaming too. Peter was trying to wake her up.

"WAIT! NO! WAIT!" Chelsea and Stiles screamed.

"Chelsea!" Peter screamed while Melissa screamed "Stiles!"

Chelsea and Stiles wake up. Stiles is looking around terrified while Chelsea is sobbing in Peter's arms. She looks in the trees ans she saw the wrapped up figure and she started breathing real heavily and she started kicking.

"What gets bigger the more you take away?" the figure called out to her in her mind.

"A hole." Chelsea answers out loud.

"What gets wetter the more it dries?"

"A towel."

"When is a door not a door?"

"When it's ajar"

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it?" Before Chelsea got to answer the figure was gone and she felt herself getting carried and she started whispering,

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it?" Peter looked down at her and saw her skin getting paler by the second. Chelsea went limp in his arms, but Peter could still hear her heart beat.

Peter put her in his car while Stiles went into agent McCall's car, and they all went to the hospital.

~Chelsea's P.O.V.~

I woke up the next morning to figure out that I have testing all afternoon. I was standing in the room with Stiles, a doctor, Mr. S, Scott and Mom as the doctor said, "I'm not sure I know how pronounce this, or if it's not actually misspelled."

"Just call him Stiles" Mr. S told him.

"Okay," He looked at us Stiles, you'll go first, and you'll go last Chelsea. Just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI." I cut the doctor off.

"It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine." They all stared at me. "What I'm smarter than I look."

"Yeah , uh, if you want, we can get you earplugs or earphones."

"Uh, no, no, I don't need anything." Stiles said and I looked down.

"Hey, we're just on the other side of that window," Mr. S told us. "Okay?"

"Okay" I said.

They both went into the room, and I asked Scott, "You know what they're looking for, right? It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink."

"It's what my mother had," Stiles said. "It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers, and there's no cure."

"Guys, if you have it, we'll do something," Scott said realizing we could possibly die. "I'll do something."

Stiles wrapped one arm around me, and the other around Scott, and I buried my face into Scott's shoulder as Scott hugged us both. Scott and I walked outside to where Derek was waiting.

"You know the stuff you were telling me about chemo signals earlier? It reminded me of the time you were teaching me and Chelsea how to use anger to control the shift." I smiled at that memory and Derek did too,

"I think you two ended up teaching me more about that"

"Are you teaching us again?" Scott asks.

Derek leans forward and I look at them. "Think of it as me trading a few trade secrets with the both of you. You know, I took Cora back to South America right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason why I left. I needed to talk to my mother." I tuned them out as soon as I heard Mr. S,

"Atrophy"

I closed my eyes and let a tear fall and I fell like someones watching me and I turned and saw Derek and Scott looking at me. "Atrophy" I told Scott.

"What's Atrophy?"

"Where areas of your body is shrinking. In this case Stiles' brain is shrinking." I closed my eyes as I remembered something. "The roof" I whispered.

"What's wrong with the roof?" Derek asked.

"Nogitsune, messed with something up there" I told him "Find it" They both took off towards the roof and it was my turn in the MRI. An hour later it was determined that I do not have frontotemporal dementia or atrophy. I gathered all my stuff and I went outside and I saw Kira watching something on the roof. I stood beside her and I saw a wire coming down towards us.


	42. Letharia Vulpina

Ch. 42 Letharia Vulpina

Kira and I saw the wire coming towards us and we ducked just in time. The electricity was going everywhere and the wire went in front of an ambulance making it crash into a fire hydrant, and making a big water puddle. Everyone started going down one by one being electrified.

"Allison!" I heard Isaac yell and he pushed her to the side. His foot was in the water and he went down.

"Isaac!" Allison yelled.

I saw a car coming and I jumped over it into the water while the wire was circling around me. I hesitated and I grabbed it putting my hand over the electricity putting it out. I felt my eyes change colors and I see Derek and Scott giving me a surprised look. I dropped the wire and I walked away my mind going blank.

~Third P.O.V~

Scott was staring at the space that Chelsea was just at wondering what happened. Derek went over to Isaac and he was trying to wake him up.

"Scott! He's not breathing!" Derek yelled. Scott got his heart back up and running, but very faintly. Nurses and doctors came out with stretchers and Melissa went over to Isaac getting him inside.

~Next Day~

The cross country kids were all sitting in the locker room listening to Coach.

"Everybody listen up! If any of you see Stilinski or female McCall, you go straight to any teacher." Coach looked around, "In my office there is a card for Isaac Lahey, you are not only going to sign it, no, you are going to write a profound message that could bring a tear to Coach's eye. Who wants to go first?"

Danny stood up and took the pen from Coach. "Atta boy Danny," He patted his shoulder as he walked "keep it PG."

Scott, Aiden and Ethan were standing by the lockers when they heard an emitter going off.

"You hear that?" Aiden asked. They all walked out and was trying to hear where it was coming from.

"It's coming from the basement" Ethan stated. They walked down the steps and then looked down a hallway where they saw Chelsea and Stiles. Stiles was holding a sonic emitter. They both turned and Stiles spoke first,

"I know what this looks like, but Scott it's really us" Ethan and Aiden didn't believe him so they came charging. Before they could even get a hand on Stiles Chelsea stood in front of him protectively and roared, making the twins take a step back.

"Scott, you have to believe us it's really us." Chelsea told him. They all went over some stuff and they figured out that there was a trap on the cross country trail. They all gathered up in Stiles' jeep and they went off to the trail and they saw Coach sitting on a rock. Scott told him everything and they took off.

Ethan went after Danny, while Scott went after Kira. Chelsea, Stiles and Coach all caught up to the cross country kids.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Chelsea said. Chelsea bent down seeing a length of chain and she started pulling on it only to find out there was nothing attached to the end. She looked utterly confused.

Coach started to clap. "Congratulations, female McCall. You found a length of chain. Can somebody now please tell me what's going on?"

Scott saw the trip wire just as Coach tripped it. "Hey, Coach!"

An arrow soared past all of us ant straight to Coach, wedging it into his stomach and people gasped in horror.

"Oh, crap" He muttered before he fell. Everyone gathered around Coach who was injured on the ground.

Coach screamed as they knelt around him, yelling, "Get it out of me! Get it out of me. I'm gonna die."

"Coach, you're not gonna die," Stiles said.

"I'm gonna die!"

"It will hurt less if you stop moving Coach," Aiden told him. Chelsea looked up to Aiden and she nodded her head to the kids and he understood.

"Get back! Get back! Give him some room!"

Chelsea started taking the pain from Coach and she started to breathe heavily, causing her more pain.

"I think he just passed out" Aiden told them. Chelsea slowly took her hands off to only see blood staining her hands. She looked horrified.

"We could've killed him. We could have killed him, right? What if it was his head?" Stiles started.

"Or his throat?" Chelsea finished.

"But it wasn't," Scott said, "and he's going to be alright."

"I think I just heard an ambulance coming," Aiden said as more than one siren approached.

"And my dad" Stile breathed out.

"With our mom" Scott whispered. Chelsea looked up at him sadly.

Melissa hugged Chelsea and the Sheriff was hugging Stiles, as they took Coach away.

~Sheriff's Station~

"I'm not interested in being a fugitive from the law" Chris Argent said.

"Well, I'm not interested in being a victim to a 17-year-old being possessed by a psychotic fox who is controlling a 24-year-old." Derek stated. Minutes later all the officers started running around while Derek and Chris looked confused. A deputy came over and unlocked their handcuffs and Derek looked back into Sheriff's office, and he heard beeping noises.

~Loft~  
Peter was standing by the window and Chelsea was sitting on the metal table. Chelsea and Peter heard talking outside and Chelsea smirked. Allison and Lydia walked in and Peter turned to look at them.

"The hunter and the Banshee" He smirked and they kept walking in. They talked while Chelsea tuned out, looking at a book.

"Of course I want something in return" Chelsea heard Peter say as he dumped Talia's claws on the table.

"Talia, took a memory from me and I need your help to get it" Chelsea told Lydia.

"If she just took it from you, then why doesn't he know?" She asked while pointing to Peter.

"Because, this all happened at the beginning stage of my coma, so I don't remember what happened back then." Peter told her annoyed. Lydia picked up the claws and put them in her hand trying to concentrate, but it was cut short when Allison brought out a electrified stick and held up to Peter's neck. Peter snarled and Chelsea put her hand on the stick and absorbed the electricity out of it and she yanked it out of Allison hand and she put it on the table. They all looked at Chelsea's hands just to see then with electricity around them. 

Peter and Allison were stil bickering and Lydia yelled stop and threw the claws. Lydia walked closer to the claws hearing voices. Lydia then turned to us and she looked at Peter "You're not just an Uncle." Chelsea's eyes widen and she put her hands on her head then the electricity was sparking around her hands. Allison knocked Peter to the floor with another stick she brought and dragged Chelsea along with her.

Chelsea yanked her hand out of Allison's grip and ran to the Sheriff's station. She got there when Kira did, "The Oni, they're coming" They all ran and got into the jeep.

~Chelsea's P.O.V.~

I sat behind Stiles in the jeep, Kira sitting behind Scott as she asked, "It's an animal clinic?"

"Yeah, the place is lined with Mountain Ash," I answered.

"Just like our house. It will buy us some time." Scott explained further.

"But they can get through it?" Stiles asked.

"Eventually," I answered.

It was starting to pour by the time we got to the clinic, running out of the jeep and to the door, Stiles and I were the closest to the door.

Scott and I heard some snarling behind us, and we turned to the Oni.

Scott looked back at us and he tossed Stiles the keys. "Stiles, Chelsea, get inside!" Stiles put the key in the door and turned it and I felt some pain in my stomach. I looked down and I saw Scott's tattoo glowing then I looked at my stomach and saw it bleeding.

Kira dragged Scott inside while Stiles pulled me. Scott leaned up against the table and holding on to it, so the hilt wouldn't touch anything. Kira's hand went to the sword in Scott's stomach and when she began to pull, I grabbed her wrist and when she groaned in pain I slammed her head into the table knocking her out.

The nogitsune was playing with Scott and I sat up on the table. I was blacking out a little and I re-opened my eyes and I saw the Nogitsune taking the pain from Scott before coming over to me. He put his hands on my face and he put his head to mine and all the pain was disappearing and I leaned backwards breathing heavily.

"You really have to learn, Scott. You have to learn not to trust two foxes. Mm-mm. Know why? 'Cause we're tricksters. We'll fool you. We'll fool everyone." I told him.

"Not everyone" Deaton stated as he was standing next to Stiles "Sorry Chelsea" I looked at him and he injected something in Stiles, then I started to breathe heavily and then I started coughing and wheezing. Scott looked at me in horror and I went down and collapsed on the floor, Scott's face was the last thing I saw when it went black.

~Third P.O.V.~

"Two foxes?!" Scott yelled, "Chelsea's not a fox" He told Deaton.

Deaton sighed and looked at Scott "Kitsunes are trickster spirits, Scott, you can't trust any of them"

"Is Chelsea a Kitsune?" Scott asked sadly Deaton just sighed again and looked at Scott,

"I don't know."


	43. Fox and the Wolf

Ch. 43 Fox and the wolf

I decided to skip Echo House because I don't know how to put Chelsea in that Episode.

Void Chelsea's P.O.V.

I walked into the classroom with the Nogitsune, hot on my heels. There we saw Mr.Yukimura at his desk looking through his papers. He stopped looking and he looked up and saw us standing there.

"You're a very dedicated teacher that comes in on a Saturday." I stated.

"Where does she keep the last blade?" The Nogitsune asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He stated.

"Her physical repersentative of her tails. We know it's here." I stated looking through the books on the shelf at the back of the room.

"It's either the easy way or the hard way." The Nogtisune told him.

"I'm not gonna tell you"

"They always talk," I stated going up to his desk and moved some papers to reveal a fly and it flew up and into his mouth, "They always do." We walked out of the school and onto a different route.

Derek's P.O.V.

We all met up at the Sheriff's house and we entered Stiles' room. We passed a chessboard and I saw all the sticky notes stuck to the pieces. "What is all this? What are all these sticky notes for?"

"This is what Stiles used to try explain about all of... you," Sheriff explained.

"Maybe it's a message from Stiles," Allison said. "The real Stiles."

"Any reason why my name is on the king?" I asked and I picked up two pawns off the side that said 'Isaac' and the other said 'Chelsea' "and any reason why Chelsea is a pawn not even on the board anymore?"

"Well you are heavily guarded," Mr. Stilinski told me "I guess the alarming detail is you're one move from being in checkmate, and we know that Chelsea is the Nogitsune's pawn."

"It's not a message from Stiles," Argent said. "It's a threat from the Nogitsune."

"He's at the loft," Allison said. "That's what he's trying to tell us."

"And he wants us to come there," Argent agreed.

"Night's falling" I said "this couldn't sound any more like a trap"

"I don't think it is" Mr. Stilinski said.

"I think your opinion might be slightly biased, Sheriff." Argent said.

"Hear me out. What we're dealing with is basically someone who lacks motive. No rhyme or reason, right?"

"Meaning what?" Argent asked.

"Our enemy is not a killer," Mr. Stilinski "It's a trickster. Killing is just a by-product."

"IF you're saying it won't kill us, I'm not feeling too confident on that." I stated.

"It won't. It wants irony. It wants to play a trick. It wants to play a joke."

"What do you suggest we do?" Argent asked.

"We need to come up with a new punch line." Mr. Stilinski stated.

Mr.Stilinski's P.O.V. @ the loft

I slid the loft door open seeing Stiles standing there and Chelsea laying on the table out cold. Stiles turned around slowly and he looked at me.

"Hi dad," He said towards me.

'Here we go again' I thought.


	44. De-Void

Ch. 44 De-Void

Third P.O.V.

The Sheriff pulled out his handcuffs and let them hang off his finger.

"You want to handcuff me?" Stiles asked.

Sheriff started to walk down the stairs slowly. "If my son is still here, if there's still apart of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with us. Because he knows we're here to protect him from himself and from others."

Stiles had a sad look on his face and he held up his hands showing his wrists waiting to be cuffed. The sheriff put the cuffs on and Stiles gave him an evil look.

"You're not my son." The Nogitsune broke from the handcuffs and he snapped his fingers. On the table Chelsea snapped her eyes open and stood up infront of the Nogitsune protectively. She growled and bared her fangs only thing different with her was her eyes the were glowing orange instead of her sliver and red eyes.

Behind the Sheriff, Argent, Allison and Derek walked in behind him. Allison shot a taser at the Nogitsune, but Chelsea caught it before it could hit him. She pulled the string and the gun came flying out of her hands and across the room.

Derek growled, shifted as he swung his arm at the Nogitsune, but he caught his arm and broke it, then forcing his head against the table and throwing him against the wall.

Argent cocked two guns, pointing it them at the Nogitusne and Chelsea.

"Argent, listen to me," The sheriff said. "Don't do this."

"Why not?" Argent asked. "I've done it before. Werewolves, bezerkers. I can easily add a Nogitsune to the list."

The sheriff pulled out his gun on Argent, and the Nogitsune mouthed 'oh' as the sheriff said "You're not gonna shoot my son and someone who I think of as my own daughter." That got Chelsea's attention and her eyes started to water and she disappeared in the shadows.

Argent looked at him "You said yourself, that is not your son."

"Put it down" Argent didn't move. "Put it down"

"Dad, he's going to shoot me" The Nogitsune acting as Stiles "He's going to kill me."

"Don't listen," Argent said.

Chelsea came up behind Allison and said the word 'Strife'.

"Put it down," Sheriff said "Put it down. Now! Do it! Put it down!"

"Pull the trigger," Chelsea told him while standing infront on the Nogitsune. "Come on."

"Listen to me," Sheriff said. "Put the gun down now!"

"Shoot us" Chelsea said.

"Dad," Allison said.

"Put the gun down now!" The sheriff yelled. "Put it down!"

"Shoot us!" Chelsea yelled "Shoot us!"

"Strife" Allison whispered putting the piece together

The sun was finally set.

"Put it down!" The sheriff yelled one last time.

"Stop, stop," Allison said "This is what they want.This is exactly what they want."

"Not exactly," The Nogitsune said.

"We were kind of hoping that Scott would be here. But we're glad you all have your guns out. But you're not here to kill us," Chelsea and the Nogitsune faced the window just as the oni appeared. "You're here to protect us."

They backed away from the oni, and they watched as the Sheriff and Argent started shooting and Derek having his claws out while fighting the oni. As the fighting went on the Nogitsune and Chelsea disappeard from the loft.

Void Chelsea's P.O.V.

We walked around the the Eichen House basement and we saw Mrs.Yukimura bent down and putting the pieces of the wall with the kanji together.

"Why that kanji? Why self?" I asked as we walked out from behind the furnace.

"It signifies that he was himself when he died." She responded and we saw that she brought her last tail. The Nogitsune was fighting for it and he came up behind me and cut my stomach and his stomach open.

"What have you done?!" Mrs.Yukimura.

We looked at her and the Nogitsune looked at her "Chaos has come again" and flies came out of our cut and while she was distracted we disappeared and ended up in a parking lot before everything went black for the both of us, but before I was completely out I heard a car coming and skidding to a halt.

Third P.O.V.

Aiden picked up Chelsea first and put her in the backseat of the car before going back for Stiles. Lydia drove her car to Scott's house to take them there. When they got there Aiden put Chelsea over his shoulder while putting Stiles' arm over his other shoulder and dragged them in the house. They started talking after they put them on the couch.

"If we're not going to kill them, can we at least tie them down with really big chains?" Aiden asked.

"I might have something more effective," Deaton said showing them a vial.

Scott and Aiden held down an unconscious Stiles down to the couch, Aiden holding open his mouth as Deaton dripped the liquid inside.

Stiles woke up, trying to take Aiden's hand off his jaw, then holding his throat with an evil smile as Aiden said "Get him off of me. Get him off of me." Scott took off Stiles' hand as he slowly started to freeze unable to move. Chelsea started to wake up and Deaton dripped the liquid in Chelsea's mouth too. Then she started to freeze and she looked at Deaton "Kanima venom. Nice touch."

Aiden growled, stepping forward.

"You know how they say the twins get a feeling if the other one's in pain. Chelsea can feel both of Ethan's and your pain?" Chelsea smiled at him with an evil smile. "You didn't lose that talent too did you? Oh, I hope not. You're gonna need it. Okay, I'll give you a hint. Ethan's at the school."

"Go," Scott told Aiden.

Aiden left and Chelsea laughed an evil laughed as her gaze followed, "Oh, I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins." She looked back at them. "Short tempers, homicidal cmoplusions. They're a lot more fun than you bankemono trying to save the world everyday."

"Doc, you brought something to paralyze their bodies," Melissa said. "You got anything for their mouths?"

"Yes, I do." Deaton answered.

He ripped tape off a roll, Stiles laughing as he put it on them, Stiles and Chelsea shouted through the tape before giggling hysterically.

Melissa's P.O.V.

I was in the living room cleaning Chelsea's cut when I heard a sniffling noise. I looked up and I saw her crying and I asked "Chelsea?"

She nodded, and I peeled the tape off.

Void Chelsea dropped the real Chelsea act. "Really, Melissa? I shed one tear? That's all it takes? Come on. You can't crumble that easily. How are you going to hold up when Scott knows the truth?"

"What?" I asked.

"When he finds out why his dad really left? You know Stiles told her, right? He overheard it from his dad who told her, but never told Scott. You had no idea. You called Stilinski right after it happened You didn't tell Scott, but you told the Sheriff. Hmm. But Stiles heard it like he hears everything. But you want to know why he never told Scott? Because he knew that Scott would never forgive you. He knew how much he would hate you."

"This isn't you, Chelsea" I told her.

"It is now" I put the tape back over her mouth. I finished cleaning her up and went back to Scott and the others.

Peter's P.O.V.

I walked around and was studying Stiles.

"He doesn't look like he would survive a slap in the face, much less the bite of a werewolf."

"You don't think it would work?" Scott asked.

"This is more a war with the mind than the body. There are better methods to winning this battle."

"What kind of methods?" Deaton asked walking up.

I grabbed Scott's wrist making his claws come out. "We're going to get into his head."

Chelsea's P.O.V.

Peter and Lydia walked back into the room as Deaton asked "So do we have a plan?"

"Scott is going to try to dig through sickly and pale Evil Stiles' mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Stiles," Peter answered. "Then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious. But he's not going to do it alone." I peeled off the piece of tape and I put it on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Somebody needs to go in with you," Peter answered, slowly looking towards me and Stiles followed his gaze to me. I sat up and Scott stood up behind me with Peter putting his claws in the correct place.

"So what do we do if we find him?"

"You're gonna have to guide him out somehow," Peter answered, lining Scott's claws along my neck. "Try to give him back control of his mind, his body."

"What if this is another trick?" Scott asked.

"When are you people going to start trusting me?" Peter asked.

"I meant him." Scott said looking down at Stiles.

"Oh"

"Scott, we're running out of time," Deaton told us.

Scott dug his claws into our necks and I opened my eyes and I was at Eichen House restrained to a bed. I looked over and I saw Scott looking over at me.

"Chelsea?" He questioned "Is this the real you?" 

I looked at him and nodded "It's really me Scottie." 

Scott kept pulling on his restraints and I busted out and looked at me with awe.

"Do I actually need to remind you that you're a werewolf also?"

"We're in Stiles' head," Scott said.

"And you are a supernatural creature with supernatural strength. Break free."

Scott listened to me, pulling and pulling until he broke free, and I smiled at him. I helped him up off the bed.

"What now?"

"I don't know" Scott confessed.

I followed him as he walked outside of the room and the door slammed shut behind him, locking me in the room.

"Scott, Scott" I yelled as I tried to push the door down but wouldn't move. I looked behind me and I saw an opening with light shining through. I walked through there and I saw I was in the school and I was walking by a classroom when I saw the Nogitsune and he had and oni blade in his hand. I was walking backwards and then I turned and was about to run but he was infront of me and he stabbed me in the stomach. I felt blood coming out of my mouth and it was black.

Peter's P.O.V.

We stood there waiting.

"Oh my god, would you look at that she's bleeding black blood" Melissa said.

I bent down infront of Chelsea and saw more blood coming from her mouth.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, what's happening to her?" Deaton asked me.

"Chelsea, can you hear me, Chelsea, you're stronger than this okay, you need to concentrate, Chelsea fight back" I said to her. "Chelsea, CHELSEA!" I yelled at her.

Chelsea's P.O.V.

I was running through a door and all I saw was a white room. I remember this room, it was the same room we woke up in when we sacrificed ourselves for our parents. I looked and I saw Scott standing there panting. I looked down at my stomach and I saw nothing there, but I still have black blood coming out of my mouth.

We looked ahead of us and we saw Stiles and the Nogitsune sitting on the Nementon stump.

"Stiles, Stiles over here" Scott yelled "This isn't working"

"No kidding" Scott muttered. I looked at him,

"Stiles is part of our pack right?" I saw him nod "He's human but he is still part of our pack, how do wolves signal their packs?" He transformed and I let my fangs come out.

"They howl" We both howled and Stiles looked at us then back at the Nogitsune. He threw the board off the stump and the Nogitsune yelled. then everything went black.

Scott's P.O.V.

My eyes flew open as I fell to the ground. Deaton asked me as I stood up. "Did it work? Did it work?" I ran infront of Stiles and Chelsea.

"Why didn't it work?" Lydia asked.

"Because it's not science, Lydia" Peter said. "It's supernatural." He turned towards her "I did my part. Now give me the name"

"What name?" I asked "What are you talking about?"

Peter pulled Lydia into another room and then I hear her whisper the name "Chailee" That's when Stiles and Chelsea both woke up.

Stiles started pulling guaze out of his mouth and Chelsea was clawing at her throat before we saw a fox come out of her mouth. She slid away and so did Stiles before we saw the Nogitsune come out of the floor. When it walked towards us Peter and I were about to hold him back but the fox growled at us and we stopped moving fowards.

The fox pushed the Nogitsune on the couch and it started to peel off the bandages revealing the real Stiles. I sighed and then I looked around "where are they?" No one answered, and I raised my voice "Where are they?" I ran out side and I saw the car gone.

"Scott!" I heard Stiles yell. I ran back inside and I saw the fox cringing and then nine tails came out. Deaton and Peter looked at it in awe.

"A kitsune" Peter said. The fox started to whimper and it started to transform abck into a human. I saw it still had clothes on and I saw Peter bend down next to the body.

"Peter?" I heard her whisper. I sighed in knowing it was Chelsea and she was safe. Then it got me thinking 'she's a fox'.

"You're a Kitsune?" I asked her. She started to sit up with Peter's help and then she smiled at me then said,

"You can't trust a trickster Scott. We'll fool everyone." She whispered then she passed out against Peter.

"Whoa" I heard him whisper and then I told him he could put her in her room. I turned and I looked at Deaton and my mom before letting Stiles in my room.


	45. Insatiable

Ch. 45 Insatiable

Chelsea's P.O.V.

"Medically, you and Stiles are both okay." My mom told me. I sighed and Stiles looked at her,

"So we're okay?" He asked.

"Medically, yeah, but supernatural wise...I don't know" Scott walked into the room and looked at us.

"Is she here?" I asked.

"Yeah," Scott said.

"Okay, let's do this." None of us answered. "Guys, we have to do this."

We walked downstairs, seeing Kira's mom, Noshiko, as she asked, "Do you recognize me, hmm?"

Stiles and I nodded while we started walking forwards, and Kira came rushing in. "Stop!"

As we kept walking forward Stiles said, "It's okay. We were the ones who asked her to come."

"You guys are the ones about to get stabbed with swords. Mom, don't do this to them."

"It's already done," Noshiko stated.

Two oni appeared, one grabbing Stiles head and the other grabbed my head. I felt cold and empty when I looked into their eyes. Once the oni let go we fell to the floor.

"Look behind their ears," Noshiko told them.

Scott and Kira kneeled down next to Stiles' head while mom bent down to mine.

"It worked" Scott said.

"So we're actually us?" I asked.

"More you than the Nogitsune," Noshiko answered.

"Can the Oni find him?" Stiles asked.

"Tomorrow night. It's too close to dawn now."

"Can they kill them?"

"It depends how strong they are." Noshiko said "They made a strong move splitting the four of you."

"What about Lydia?" I asked. "Why would they take her?"

"They would only take her for an advantage," Noshiko answered.

"You mean her power?" Scott asked. "But Chelsea has the same power, since she's part banshee."

"They need their pawns in the game, don't they?" Stiles and I looked at each other.

Stiles, Scott and I walked into the sheriff's office.

"Ah, if I could just find my keys." Mr.S muttered.

"In your coffee cop," Stiles told him. He looked up at us. "You always drop them in your empty cup."

Mr.S looked at Scott then back to Stiles and I, like he was actually asking if it was really us, and Scott nodded. Mr.S dropped his jacket and hugged Stiles with one arm and pulled me in with the other arm.

"Hey, dad" Stiles said.

Scott walked over to the desk and pulled the keys out. Mr.S pulled away and looked at Scott "Is it over?"

"Not yet."

Mr.S walked back into the office. "We got an APB out on Lydia's car. Every unit on the road is looking for her."

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Scott asked.

"At this hour? No, not really."

"He took her for a reason dad," Stiles said. "Look, if we figure out the way, we can figure out the where."

"Okay," Mr.S said. "What would a Nogitsune need with a Banshee?"

"I don't know," I spoke up "Lydia and I are good at finding dead bodies. Maybe he needs to find a body?"

"Scott, you know about this more than all of us," Mr.S said.

"Me?" Scott asked. I stiffened and I heard a whisper like Lydia's voice and I concentrated,

"I don't want to be found, don't find me Chelsea." I looked up and I saw all of them looking at me.

"She doesn't want to be found" I told them confused. It was now daylight and I rushed out of the office and back to the house only to see Dad and Isaac sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied.

"Free period." I lied. "We're doing a group study." I turned towards Stiles and I grabbed Isaac's arm going up to Scott's room. I started pacing and they were both watching me, that's when I heard the phone ringing and I clutched my ears. "Are you going to answer that?"

"Answer what?" Stiles asked.

"The phone." I stated.

"What phone?" Stiles asked again. I pointed at his pocket, and Isaac gave him a look and tapped him and said,

"The phone."

"Oh, the phone," He said starting to get it out. "My phone. Yes." He put it up to his ear. "Hello? Yes, she is, actually. She's standing right here. It's for you"

I took the phone putting up to my ear "Coup de foudre" I heard them whisper. I took the phone off my ear and handed it back to him. "They said Coup de foudre"

"Coup de what?" Stiles asked. "Is it Spanish?"

"French," Scott said from the doorway, making all of us look back. "It's French."

Inside the Jeep, Scott sat in the back while I sat up front with Stiles.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Scott asked.

"I looked back at him and I sighed turning back around. "Yeah, we're fine."

"All right, I'm gonna say it," Isaac said. "You guys look like you're dying. You're both pale, and you're thin, and you look like it's getting worse. And we're all sitting here thinking it. When we find the others of both of you, will they look like they're getting better?"

Scott looked up "What if they get hurt?"

"You mean if they die, do we die?" Stiles asked. "We don't care." I sighed and he continued "Just as long no one else dies because of us." Scott looked at both of us hurt. "I remember everything I did. Scott, I remember pushing that sword into you. I remember twisting it."

"It wasn't you." Scott told him.

"Yeah, but I remember it. You guys gotta promise us, you can't let anyone else get hurt because of us." Stiles told him.

Scott nodded, but I knew his plan was to save us. Not letting us die.

Stiles, Scott, Isaac and I got out of the Jeep, standing next to Allison and Kira, a long silence before Scott said, "We've done this before, guys. A couple weeks ago, we were standing around just like this, and we save Malia, remember? That was a total stranger. This is Lydia."

"I'm here to save my best friend." Allison announced.

"I came to save mine," Scott agreed.

"I'm here to save someone who is like a sister to me." I told them.

"I just didn't feel like doing homework," Isaac stated. We all took a deep breath while walking in, Isaac, Allison, Kira and I walking towards Noshiko and the oni while Scott and Stiles went to save Lydia.

"This isn't you Kira, go home." Noshiko told her.

"I figured out who I was really playing. It wasn't the Nogitsune I was really playing you."

"It looks like I'm no longer the fox Kira, you and Chelsea are." She gasped and looked at her hand and I saw a dead firefly.

"Mom? What's happening?" Kira asked.

"It means there has been a change of ownership" The Nogitsune said. "They belong to us now." The Oni were surrounding us, they pulled out their swords.

We were fighting them off when I heard Allison,

"Chelsea!" I looked towards her and she tossed me her bow and her last arrow. I aimed it at the Oni that was attacking Isaac and the arrow was stuck. The Oni started glowing and then blew up leaving nothing behind. I turned and I felt pain in my stomach, I looked down and I saw an Oni sword in there. The Oni pulled the sword out and I was left gasping for what little air I had.

I was falling on the ground, but I felt some arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and I saw Scott, "Is she..Is Lydia safe? Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got her, she's safe." Scott put his hand over mine and he looked confused. "I can't..I can't take your pain."

"It's because it doesn't hurt." I replied.

"No."

"It's okay."

"Chelsea."

"It's okay..it's okay. It's perfect." Scott was starting to cry now. "I am in the arms of one of my brothers, and I love you.. I love you Scott...Scott McCall." 

"Please don't...Chelsea don't"

"You have to tell Peter, you have to tell him..." I didn't get to tell him the rest because I slipped into a immense darkness.

~Third P.O.V.~

Chelsea was officially dead and Scott is over her body crying. Meanwhile Lydia was knelt down by the unconscious body of Stiles, she was crying for the lost of a sister. There is only one Nogitsune now, the carbon copy of Chelsea disappeared in smoke, he smiled and left the scene.

Chris Argent came running in with Derek, and Derek stopped and looked at the scene he had tears well up in his eyes but didn't let them fall, he had to be strong even though she was like a sister to him, and he had the worst part of all, telling Peter.

A.N.: Hey guys so I didn't kill Allison off but she will not reappear in the last chapter and Chelsea's dead :(


	46. Divine Move

Ch. 46 Divine Move

~Stiles' P.O.V.~

I was sitting in the Yukimura's home, Kira was sitting beside me. I let one tear slip, but I quickly wiped it away before any of them saw. Noshiko came back with a cup in her hand and poured a glass sliding it to me.

"Here, it will calm you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tea," She answered.

"What, like magic tea?" I asked taking the cup.

"No, Chamomile tea. Drink it."

I put the cup up to my mouth, but not taking a drink. That's when Mr.Yukimura walked in, "He's not safe here."

"He's not safe anywhere." Noshiko replied.

"But Chelsea killed one of them," Kira said "Doesn't that mean something? She killed an Oni."

"Is that even possible?" Mr.Yukimura asked.

"I'm not sure how," Noshiko said.

"But she did it," Kira repeated. "She killed one of them."

I finally spoke up. "Yeah, and then they killed her." I let a tear slip out and it made it's way down my cheek. "Chelsea's dead. Now I guess the only good thing is that it looks like I'm dying too."

Noshiko sat on the other side of me. "He made a powerful move by splitting the two of you."

Kira reached for a piece on the board before sitting back. "So what's our move?"

"At this point, you need a divine move," Mr.Yukimura said.

"What's that?" I asked

"In the game of Go, it's what we call a truly inspired or out-of-the-box move," Noshiko explained. "The Nogitsune has had sente, the advantage, until this point. What you need is a divine move in order to turn the game around."

"Okay, is anyone feeling divinely inspired?" I asked.

"Mom, you said you trapped it in a glass jar once," Kira said.

"It wasn't the jar that trapped it," Noshiko explained, "It's where I buried it."

"The Nemeton." I spoke up.

"A place I don't know too much about," Noshiko said.

"Who does?" Kira asked.

"Deaton," I said "Deaton does." 

Kira and I got into my Jeep and went to the animal clinic as Lydia said, "Something's happening. I had this sudden feeling like we're running out of time."

"Yeah," I said, all of them turning to us "Yeah, I kind of got that feeling too."

~Third P.O.V.~

Deep in the woods there is another body, beside Laura's, that is buried by the Hale house. If you had werewolf hearing you would've heard a heartbeat starting back up. This person is screaming from the inside while trying to claw their way out of the grave. The hand shot out and this person got out of the grave, it was Chelsea. She looked around at her surroundings and saw the Hale house, her eyes teared up a bit, but she took off following a familiar scent.

~Chelsea's P.O.V.~

I was in my Kitsune form and I saw Argent shoot the last silver arrow.

"Get that, it's the last one." I saw Aiden going for it, but I was faster and I grabbed it and I went towards the Oni in my human form. I stabbed the arrow in it's chest and I felt the familiar stabbing sensation in my stomach. The last Oni disburst and my eyes flickered and I looked at the sword.

"Chelsea!" I heard Ethan yell. The black blood came running out of my mouth. Derek sat me down and I saw the twins and Chris come towards us. The twins knelt down beside me and Ethan held my upper body up.

"Does it hurt you guys as it does me?" I got out. They nodded with tears in their eyes, "It's okay, no one trusted me anymore. With all the secrets I've been keeping and the all of the ones I've been keeping from Peter."

"They'll believe me." Derek stated I looked at him and he gave me a confused look "What do you mean keeping secrets from Peter?"

I gave a gasp of air, "Before I died the first time I figured something out, but I lost it." They all gave me a look "I found out I was pregnant." They all looked at me in shock and I gave away my last breaths before it going black once again in my life.

~Third P.O.V. the next day~

Derek put Chelsea's body next to Laura's, little did he know Chelsea was coming back again. She only died twice result of losing two tails, she now only have seven tails left. After Derek left, but before he left the property completely he heard a heartbeat coming from the spot where Chelsea and Laura are at. 

Then all of a sudden a hand pops out and Derek runs and grabs it and pulling her out. Derek gasps and Chelsea glares at him,

"What part of don't bury me, after coming alive the second time, don't you guys understand." He smiled and put his head back in the right position and looking at her. 

~@ The Loft Chelsea's P.O.V.~

I walked up the loft steps and opening the door and I saw Peter gazing out the window. When he heard the door opened he looked behind his shoulder and saw me standing there. I walked closer in the loft and I could tell he's been crying because of the red puffy eyes. I was now a few feet away from him and he lifted his hand. He put his hand on my cheek just to see if I was really actually there.

"Chelsea?" He whispered. I nodded my head and he gave me a kiss that held so much passion and emotion, I was dizzy. He pulled back confused, "How?"

I gave him a sheepish look, "Yeah, about that. We kind of need a talk." His eyes went wide about what I told him. After a few hours later I left him and went home, because Scott and them don't know I'm alive again. 

I walked up to the front door of the house and I knocked. I heard Scott crying and then I heard some light footsteps coming towards the door. Mom opened up the door and she looked at me,

"Hi" I whispered and she gasped and hugged me, I was laughing while shedding a few tears with her and I saw a group of people come towards the door.

"Chelsea?" I looked up and I saw the twins. I gave them a sad look and they both gave me tight hugs.

"Careful, I'm still kind of fragile." They immediately backed up they both broke out into huge grins. They pulled me inside where the rest of them were at. We entered the living room and I saw Scott, Stiles, Kira and Allison. They all looked at me with their mouths hanging open. They all gave me a hug and we talked for hours and I announced something to them.

~later~

After everyone went home I went up to my room and I saw a very familiar necklace hanging from the bedpost. I went towards it and I saw it was a silver bullet, like the Argents make. I backed up because I didn't want my past to come out any further, but like good things it must come to an end. I stopped and smelt the air and I smelt a scent I haven't smelt in a while.

"Familiar?" I looked behind me and I saw Kate Argent back from the dead. "Why don't you tell anyone what you really are? Before you became a McCall, you were an Argent first, but something happened. What was it Chelsea?"

I just shrugged and she grabbed my necklace and put it back on me. Then hands me a shotgun,

"Get ready, We're going to pay someone a little visit." I nodded and got into my old hunting gear before following Kate.

~@ The Loft~

Kate and I stopped outside of the loft door hearing voices inside.

"Where's the she wolf?" Severo asked.

I heard Derek spit onto the floor. "You're wasting your time." He told them, "Because you're never gonna find Cora."

"Cora?" Severo repeated. "Who is Cora?"

That was when I threw in a smoke grenade, exploding once it hits the back wall. The hunters went on high alert and I saw Derek was watching confused. Kate let out a growl and then I let one release too. Kate cocked her shotgun and aimed it at Derek, she shot it and I heard him fall to the ground.

"It's real" He rasped.

Kate and I walked up to him and we walked out of the smoke.

"You're real."

"Yes, but you wanna see what I can do now?" She growled and her eyes turned green and her face went blue and wolf like shaped. I stepped out of the shadows and Derek looked at the shotgun, the hunting outfit and then last but not least, the silver bullet necklace.

"You're one of them?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, I was an Argent before I was a McCall, Derek." I looked at Kate.

"So everything with Peter a lie? You loving him?" Derek spat out.

I looked at him and I was hurt he would think that. "No, none of that is a lie. I love him too much to ever do that to him."

"You're a trickster, why should I believe you?"

"Listen to my heart Derek. I..Love..Him" He tilted his head confused.

"Why are you with her?"

"She's half of my biological family. I'm only half of the twins biological sister. My father was an Argent, even Chris knows this."

Derek just looked at me and I just sighed and I left.


End file.
